My bleach story!
by TulipGirl15
Summary: A Bleach and Inuyasha Mix! Going to save Rukia with the help from Inuyasha, Kagome, my OC Mikiyo, and . . .Jaken? Wonder how this is going to turn out.
1. Chapter 1 Family Request

Author's note: This Fanfiction is Bleach & Inuyasha mixed together I will also be adding some of my own characters. Kagome is going to the niece of that crazy shopkeeper Urahara. Inuyasha is going to have an older sister named Mikiyo who will not be a half-demon. Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu will be fourteen instead of eleven. I will also be adding a Soul Reaper, Ringo Masataro; he will be the third seat in squad five under Captain Aizen. The story will take place around the time before Bayakuya & Renji took Rukia back to soul-society. This time Ichigo & the Gang will be helped by Inuyasha, Mikiyo, and Kagome to save Rukia from her death. Now for the pairings Ichigo&Rukia, Kags&Sess (That's right people no Natasha & Kagome), Rangiku&Ringo, Hitsugaya&Karin, Bayakuya&Mikiyo (I think he needs somebody), Urahara&Yoruichi and way later in the Story Grimmjow&Orihime. No let us get on with the story!

~*A Family Request;*~

"Kagome why are we going to see your Uncle before school and not after?" Mikiyo asked coming up next to the raven-haired teen.

Kagome looked up at the sky remembering her Uncle's request vividly.

**Flashback**

"I need you and your little demon friends to help me with a small favor." He had said over the phone.

"How'd you figure it out?" Kagome asked wondering how he new Inuyasha's and Mikiyo's secret.

He laughed a good manic laugh before he decided to answer her question.

"I know a lot of things my dear niece. You know of Soul-society, Soul Reapers, and of those nasty hollows. So why can't I know of Demons and monsters?" He finished with a question.

Kagome was stunned silent at first at his question to her. Yes, she knows of Soul Reapers 1 actually saved her life when she was younger, but her father was not so lucky.

"You can know about them I guess. Know what about this favor?" She asked getting down to the point.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome new the request already agreed with it, but now she had to convince the demons next to her. They were in regular present day cloths, and her Uncle gave her some kind of charm to hide the claws, ears, & tattoos. Well, except the ones on Mikiyo's arm for some reason the charm didn't hide the arm tattoos.

"He wants to have a word with you and Inuyasha about doing him a favor. I already know the favor, and had agreed to it." She said seeing the familiar Candy Shop in view.

Kagome took off running eager to see her crazed Uncle, Hothead Jinta, Sweat Ururu, and Quiet Tessai. Mikiyo and Inuyasha exchanged a look before running after Kagome using demon speed to out run her.

"Guys that's not fair!" Kagome called running even faster her feet bounding the side walk.

She accidentally bumped into somebody sending them both to the ground hard. She rubbed her head then she noticed she was in some stranger's lap.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" She said scrambling of the person's lap.

She hit her butt on the side walk, and started to rub it. A hand then entered her line out sight which she grabbed.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't watching wear I was going." Said a boy with bright orange hair as he hauled her up.

Kagome stared at his hair for a second then reached up to see if it was real.

"I love your hair! I wish mine hair was like that, but not all of us are gifted to have a natural hair color like that." Kagome said retracing her hand.

The boy smiled laughing slightly rubbing his hair looking a little shocked.

"Thanks I guess, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I've never seen you around before. Are you new to town?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, no kinda I've been here a couple of times to see my Uncle Urahara." Kagome said.

Ichigo looked at me, and his face practically screamed he felt sorry for me. Kagome laughed a real bell like laugh before she turned to go.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you around, Ichigo?" She asked not knowing if she would.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Kagome." Ichigo said heading to school.

Kagome entered the Candy Shop to be greeted by a huge hug from Urahara. She hugged him back then let waiting for him to as well. He let go then sat down motioning for her to do as well. Mikiyo and Inuyasha were debating in the corner over something Kagome could not hear.

"I take it you told them about helping the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, and her substitute." Kagome said.

Urahara nodded looking at the to Inu-demon siblings who were talking. The silver haired two looked up then Mikiyo let out a sigh.

"We'll do it." She said quietly.

(S)(T)(E(P)(H)(A)(N)(I)(E(T)(R )(E(V)(I)(N)(O)

Me: Well, that's the end for chapter my readers! Please review or I'll get Inuyasha and Ichigo to kick your butts. Just kidding, but seriously please review!


	2. Chapter 2 New School

**New School**

Mikiyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha entered one of the classrooms at Karakura in each in a new school uniform. Everybody grew quiet staring at the newcomers, but most of the stares were at the Inu-children. Ignoring the other students Mikiyo went to the front of the class to speak with the sensei. After the brief conversation between the two females, the Sensei turned to address the class.

"Class these are our new transferred students Kagome Higurashi, Mikiyo Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho. I want you all to make them feel welcomed. Now if you excuse me I have to get some books and supplies for them." The Sensei said leaving the room.

Inuyasha not being shy at all took a seat near the back next to a boy with slick black hair & glasses. They nodded to each other in acknowledgment then shook hands. Kagome looked around the class her eyes spotting a familiar orange head. Ichigo saw her too, and he waved gesturing to the empty seat next to him. Kagome walked over sliding down into it smiling.

"Hey long time no see." Ichigo said turning to look at her.

Kagome nodded starting a conversation as Mikiyo went to take a seat next to a girl with cropped black hair & violet eyes.

"Rukia." Mikiyo said looking at her.

Rukia nodded knowing what the three were here as a request from the Candy maker.

"Does he know about all this?" Mikiyo asked nodding to Ichigo.

Rukia nodded again looking the Inu-demon straight in her gold eyes. Mikiyo looked back no flinching what's so ever from her. Kagome cut the conversation off with Ichigo watching Mikiyo.

"Mikiyo we're here to help not cause trouble." Kagome said to her. "Hello Kuchiki-San it's nice to meet you." She said smiling politely.

Rukia smiled back giving the same greeting to her forgetting her stare off with Mikiyo. Some of the other students got the courage to talk them after a few minutes.

"Hi, Kagome-Chan & Mikiyo-Chan I'm Keigio Asano!" He said jumping out of his seat into their faces.

Kagome said hello back while Mikiyo just nodded which kind of deflated Keigio a bit. He got over it though as he went to talk to Inuyasha who was talking to Ishida. Three girls came to talk to Kagome & Mikiyo next.

"Hey, I'm Orihime Inoue, and these are my friends Tatsuki Arisawa & Chizuru Honsho." Said Orihime holding out her hand to the new girls.

They shook her hand, and then the Chizuru girl got in their faces smiling in a pervert way. Her eyes drifted to their boobs, which made Kagome, feel uncomfortable. Mikiyo stood up leaning over Chizuru backing the red-head back up. Then Tatsuki kicked her sending her into the fall.

"Sorry about that she is a pervert." Tatsuki said.

Mikiyo nodded sitting back down in her seat calming down.

"It's ok. It's like having another Miroku around isn't, Kagome?" Mikiyo asked looking at her friend.

Kagome laughed nodding her head as more people came to meet them. Well, they were mingling a hollow appeared near the school. Ichigo, Rukia, Inuyasha, Mikiyo, and Kagome all ran out of the school to the hollow's location.

(S)(T)(E)(P)(H)(A)(N)(I)(E)(T)(R )(E)(V)(I)(N)(O)

Me: The end of yet another chapter :D Well I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review.

Mikiyo: Yeah or I'll kick you butts!

Me:*Sweat Drops* Ummmmm yeah ok. I promise to update soon.


	3. Ch 3 Bayakuya's & Mikiyo's Shared Past

Author's note: okay Readers Just a heads up for what is in this chapter. I am going to skip the fight with the Hollow, and fast forward to the time. Bayakuya & Renji take Rukia away. I hope you don't mind, and I'm sorry.

Mikiyo: Don't worry I'm sure they're fine with it. In addition, this means going to Soul-Society faster!

Inuyasha: Yeah! Time to kick some Soul Reaper butt! *High fives Ichigo*

Renji: *Snort* What makes you think you can beat us?

Me: Renji-Kun what are you doing here I haven't added you yet.

Renji: It's nice to see you to Stephanie-Chan! *Sarcasm* Well anyway, you short of left your door wide open so I just walked in.

Me: Note to self remember to shut door went entering home. Now enough of this nonsense let's start the chapter!

~* Bayakuya's & Mikiyo's Shared Past;*~

Ichigo had finally decoded Rukia's letter to him, and now he was racing off to bring her back to him. While he was running Inuyasha, come along side him.

"Huh?" Ichigo stuttered.

Inuyasha grinned at him before looking forward again then Mikiyo appeared out of nowhere.

"We could smell blood, and thought we might as well check it out." She told the confused Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded continuing his running to protect Rukia from whatever what was harming her. When they arrived, Uryuu was lying on the ground unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Mikiyo went to him inspecting his wounds before she turned to Inuyasha.

"Take him to Uarhara's now." She said.

Inuyasha didn't argue when he heard the steel in her voice, and saw the ice in her gold eyes. He grabbed Uryuu then took off running as if his life depended on it, which it rather did since it was his sister who gave him the order.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Mikiyo-Chan" An all too familiar voice deadpanned. "Still as scary as ever."

Mikiyo turned to see the distant face of the man she once called her guardian angel. He was different now though not the same hotheaded boy she once knew.

**Flashback**

Mikiyo was around the age of thirteen, and her Papa would not let her patrol the Western Lands with him yet. She would always argue saying it wasn't fair that Sessomaru got to go with him and not her. Then he would say something like Sessomaru is three years older than you yada yada yada, and a bunch of other bull shit. Mikiyo decided since father wouldn't take her to patrol with him & that traitor brother of hers she would go somewhere, and not let them come. She knew it was childish to act in such a way, but she couldn't help here self. She was in a field of lilies far away from home talking to the two-head dragon Ah Un about how she felt.

"They can be so mean to me that I just want to rip them to pieces. If I was a boy father would pay more attention to me I just know he would. I heard him telling Momma in the library one time he was hoping for another Inu-Male. I left after that feeling hurt Papa didn't want me." She told Ah Un in a tiny broken whisper.

Mikiyo wasn't one to cry she didn't even cry when she was stabbed in the chest by a human bandit when she was four, but knowing her father didn't want her hurt. Ah, Un dipped its heads nudging Mikiyo making a soothing humming sound. Mikiyo pet bother heads as tears slide down her cheeks for the first time she could ever remember.

"Hey, little girl why are you crying?" Came a sharp voice behind her.

Mikiyo gasped turning to see about a boy her age wearing all black, his longish black hair tied up, and a sword hanging on his hip. This boy smelled of death making Mikiyo scrunch up her nose. Ah Un hissed putting themselves between their mistress & the newcomer.

"It's alright Ah Un calm down." She said walking around them to get a better look at the stranger. "You are not big yourself you know." She told him smiling.

He snorted, "I'm bigger than you girlie! Now answer the question!" He snapped making Ah Un growl.

Mikiyo just giggled thinking the stranger was funny trying to order her around like that.

"My name is Mikiyo not little girl or girlie, and it's not your business as to way I was crying." She said smiling when a vain pulsed on his forehead.

The boy rubbed his head obviously he was getting a headache which only made Mikiyo laugh even more.

"Well, Mi-ki-yo I'm Bayakuya Kuchiki, and I make it my business when I see lady cry." He told her coming closer.

She smiled "Why?"

Before he could answer a screech was heard on the other side of the lily field. Bayakuya had his sword out in a second, and he was already shielding Mikiyo when a huge monster appeared with a white mask on his face. Mikiyo's eyes widened, but she did not scream because she was used to seeing strange creatures since she was a demon after all.

"Hmmm a Soul Reaper & a demon what a good way to start the day off right." It purred.

Ah Un curled themselves around Mikiyo, but Mikiyo climbed out of there hold. She couldn't see the white masked thing properly since Bayakuya was in the way. She put her hand on his forearm leaning over to see more clearly.

"What are you doing here on my father's lands?" Mikiyo questioned the thing.

Bayakuya looked down at her confused when she said 'my father's lands'.

"Because I want to be." It replied making Mikiyo smile a kind of creepy smile.

Bayakuya shuddered slightly as he turned back to the hollow in front of him.

"Senbonzakura." He whispered watching his blade turn into billions of cherry-blossom petals.

Mikiyo's face showed wonder when the flower petals began to dance all around them. Bayakuya couldn't help, but laugh when he saw her bright joyful expression. The hollow screaming in pain brought Mikiyo out of the beautiful petal display. When the hollow evaporated into thin air Mikiyo turned to look at Bayakuya, but before she could say anything she was someone's arms. Mikiyo looked up to her brother looking down at her his face worried. Her head snapped around when she heard a gasp from Bayakuya. She saw her father, Inutaisho, choking Bayakuya to death.

"Papa, please stop he didn't hurt me in fact he saved me!" Mikiyo wailed getting out of her brother's hold.

Inutaisho let go when his daughter wailed for him to stop hurting the boy. Sessomaru tried to calm his precious baby sister who was in a crying fit. Both of the Inu-Males were confused to see Mikiyo cry over a stranger they were confused to see her cry period. Bayakuya patted her knee as he got off the ground.

"I'm fine no need to cry I'm dead anyway. Do you cry a lot or something?" He asked remembering he found her crying.

"Shh!" She said not wanting her father and brother knowing she was crying earlier.

The Inu-males looked at her waiting for her to explain what the boy meant. Mikiyo scratched the back of her head looking at Ah Un who nodded both heads.

"I'm sick and tired of being left behind all the time when you leave! I know you don't want me papa, but I would -" She was cut of by an angry growl form the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Who told you that?" He growled eyes turning red.

Bayakuya instinctively tried to shield Mikiyo from danger like he had done with the hollow. Mikiyo shook her head 'no', and he forced himself to relax.

"I heard you tell Momma that you wanted a boy not a girl." She answered.

Inutaisho sighed knowing what his little girl was talking about immediately.

"Honey, you didn't hear the whole conversation did you?" He asked when she shook her head he continued. " Your mother and I were talking about having another child before she died. Sweetheart, you're my baby girl of course I want you." He finished smiling at her.

Mikiyo smiled back feeling better knowing her father loved her after all. Sessomaru chuckled gaining his sister's attention from their father.

"I knew your weren't the brightest demon sis, but I didn't know you were that dumb." He smirked.

Mikiyo's eyes started to grow red, but before she could pounce on her brother Bayakuya wrapped around an arm around her waist. She struggled to get out of his grip non-successful.

"Jerk." She mumbled to her brother.

Bayakuya let go of her standing up grabbing his Zanpakuto as he went. He helped Mikiyo up before he turned to leave to go back to Soul-Society.

"Hey Bayakuya thanks for being my guardian angel!" Mikiyo called smirking at the boy.

He also smirked as he walked away from the three Inu-Demons, and their weird two-headed dragon.

**End of Flashback**

"Long time no see Bayakuya." She said in a whisper. "You have changed a lot not the same hothead I see." She added tying to make herself smile like she used to.

"It's Kuchiki-Taicho to you, woman." Said the redhead next to the captain.

Ichigo was staring at Mikiyo confusion written all over his face at his friend's expression. She seemed more detached now than Ichigo has ever seen before.

"It's alright my old friend can call me by my name if she wishes to do so." Bayakuya said his voice a complete void.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: And I'm cutting it off right . . . . . . .now!

Mikiyo: But it was just getting good!

Bayakuya: I have to agree it was getting interesting.

Me: Well you'll just have to wait, and see what happens in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Fights & Heart Felt GoodByes

Me: Ok chapter 4 is now up! YAY! This one is going to be the fight scene between Renji & Ichigo, and Mikiyo is going to fight/talk to Bayakuya. And Rukia will say her farewells to her friends, but mostly Ichigo.

Mikiyo: Is it going to be a sad farewell?

Me: Yes, even Bayakuya says good-bye to you thinking it will be the last time he sees you.

Karin: What does he kill her or just make-out with her then leave?

Me: You will just have to wait, and see what happens between Ichigo & Rukia, and Mikiyo & Bayakuya.

Rangiku: Ugh, the suspense is killing me!

Me: How would you get in I know I shut the damn door this time.

Rangiku: Stephanie-Chan such language, and to answer your question Renji let me in.

Me: RENJI! *Runs after him with baseball bat*

Renji: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mikiyo: Ummmm well let us start the chapter shall we? *Nods from everybody minus me & Renji*

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

~*Fights & Heart Felt Good-byes;*~

"Friends?" Ichigo, Renji, & Rukia muttered at the say time.

Mikiyo didn't answer as she stared at Bayakuya waiting for him to make a wrong move. He just stood there though not making a move toward his Zanpakuto.

"Open the gate now Renji so we can return to Soul-Society." He ordered his subordinate.

"Hai, Kuchiki-Taicho." Renji said.

"You're not going anywhere with Rukia." Ichigo said pulling out Zangetsu.

Before any body saw, anything Mikiyo had Rukia behind her back a couple yards away. Rukia looked at Mikiyo's back in astonishment at the speed the Inu-Demon had. Renji was staring at the demon girl with respect for her velocity.

"Hey Bayakuya you want your sister come get her." Mikiyo challenged the captain.

Renji was about to pursuit, but Ichigo blocked his path with Zangetsu. Renji pulled out Zabimaru then started to attack the substitute Soul Reaper. Bayakuya was standing in front of Mikiyo in seconds reaching behind her to get to Rukia. Mikiyo grabbed his arm forcing him to a halt then glared up into his ebony eyes.

"Over my dead body." She whispered not letting go of his arm.

Bayakuya smirked at her stubbornness before him forcibly retrieving his arm. He then reached for Senbonzakura before he stabbed her in her stomach. Mikiyo didn't even flinch let alone gasp in pain when he removed the Zanpakuto from her abdomen. Her blood splattered both of their cloths & faces, but Mikiyo smirked anyway. She then brought her hand forward forcing it to go cleanly through his shoulder before she grabbed Rukia. She took Rukia even farther away from her brother and the fight between Ichigo & Renji.

"Come on give up already you won't even put a scratch on me." Renji taunted Ichigo.

Ichigo slashed at Rengi leaving a small cut on his chin as his widened in disbelief.

"What was that about a scratch?" Ichigo mocked asked.

After that, it went all down hill for poor Renji as Ichigo kicked his ass big time. When Renji couldn't go on any longer Bayakuya stepped in breaking Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but also giving him a huge gash in the chest. Mikiyo ran forward before Bayakuya could do anymore damage to her friend, and took the stab in the chest for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled "Mikiyo!"

Bayakuya pulled Senbonzakura out of Mikiyo's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Rukia went to Ichigo's fallen body putting his head in her lap gently.

Bayakuya pulled Mikiyo closer before whispering into her ear. "Good-bye Mikiyo-San this will be the last time we see each other." He kissed her cheek before laying her down gently on the sidewalk.

Mikiyo didn't responded her gold eyes were glazed over, and staring off into nothingness. Rukia & Ichigo looked at their friend in horror before Rukia let out a sob.

"Ichigo you don't have much time so please just lay here, and soak up the life you have left." She whispered to him sweetly. "I want to thank-you for all that you've done for me, and please tell our other friends thank you as well." She leaned down kissed him before she pulled away. "I'll never forget you."

She was then pulled away from him forced to leave with her brother & Renji. Ichigo tried to get up, but his body wouldn't listen to him. Ichigo then looked at the very still body of Mikiyo next to him as the rain started to pour.

"Mikiyo?" He whispered at first. "Mikiyo?" He tried a bit louder. "Mikiyo!" He screamed this time.

Still no response came from the girl next to him which made Ichigo feel cold all over. When he heard foot steps he looked up to see Kagome running to them Inuyasha right behind her. Ichigo finally passed out because of all the blood his body has lost.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: I'm stopping here cause a just love cliff hangers so much.

Rangiku: *Whispers* Is Mikiyo going to live Stephanie-Chan?

Karin: She has to she just has to!

Me: Well you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

Karin & Rangiku: But I hate waiting!

Me: Too bad *Looks at the Readers* Ok please remember to Review I would feel so much better knowing I have more than one review. I promise I'll update faster if I get more reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Test 1 Begins

Me: Okay I'm back people sorry it took me so long to update, but I was stuck on what to write next.

Rangiku: Now we'll get to see if Mikiyo-Chan lived or died!

Renji: I bet she's dead she was stabbed through the heart after all.

Me: *Hits him* Shut-up pineapple head. Now let's start the story before Renji-Kun says something really stupid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo woke up feeling really warm all over him as he came back from unconsciousness.

"What?" He screamed as he saw Tessai on top of him under a blanket.

Ichigo pushed him off hard before he started to scream at him for sexual harassment. Then remembered Mikiyo, and he was up looking for her in the matter of seconds. Then he felt a hand push him gently as another hand hit him upside the head.

"Geez Ichigo stay still you idiot!" A female voice said catching his attention.

He looked up to see a bandaged up Mikiyo glaring at him as she sat down next to him.

"Mikiyo you didn't die?" He asked.

Mikiyo smiled before she laughed at the ridiculous question the boy asked her.

"Of course I died." She said smiling brightly.

Ichigo looked at her smile feeling a shiver pass through him as Mikiyo touched her hand to her chest. A lone tear fell across her smiling face when she remembered seeing hell and all its glory.

"How are you here if you died?" Ichigo asked.

"My brother owns a sword that can reverse death." She answered shrugging.

Ichigo could tell his friend was having trouble with her sanity, but he didn't know what to do to help her. He decided to pull her into a hug hoping that would help even if just a little. She was so fragile it reminded him of how Yuzu was when his mom died.

"He's not my guardian angel like I thought." Mikiyo whispered as Kagome walked into the room with Inuyasha. "He killed me and he is taking his sister to her death he is no angel. He is a damned soul as I am, and he will be shown the error of his ways." She said standing up. "Get ready Ichigo because were going after Rukia."

She left the room along with a worried look from Ichigo, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Urahara came in after that looking at the spot the demoness just sat.

"Hey, shop keeper how do we get to Soul-society?" Ichigo asked standing up.

Urahara smiled waving his fan making Ichigo hit him upside the head for being stupid.

"Well, I could prepare a gate (Sorry I don't know the name of the gate they use to get to Soul-society) to get you there, but it'll take about three days time. You need to train though since you lost your power, and that would take three days if you train with me." The shopkeeper said grinning.

"Mikiyo isn't going to happy with the wait, but I need to see someone before we leave anyway." Kagome said looking thoughtful.

Inuyasha sighed scratching the back of his head not wanting to go see whom Kagome wants to see.

"You're going?" Ichigo asked.

Inuyasha snorted as he nodded his head yes to the stupid question.

"Of course Rukia is our friend too you know now we have to go Mikiyo will stay here with you." Kagome said leaving dragging Inuyasha with her.

Ichigo looked at Urahara seeing him smile as he danced out of the room. Ichigo sighed before following him down a ladder to the basement his eyes almost falling out of his head. The place was huge with big rocks, little leafless trees, a sky, and clouds. Mikiyo was already there with a green thing sitting next her holding a staff like thing with two heads.

"Milady why did you ask Lord Sessomaru if I could come with you?" The green thing asked.

Ichigo looked at the thing quirking an eyebrow wondering what it was.

"Listen hear imp you have no right to question me like that." Mikiyo said gazing off into space before looking at the thing her eyes turning ice. "Or do you not value your life?"

The imp bowed to her begging her for her forgiveness as Ichigo shivered.

"Now Mikiyo-Sama no need to be mean to your servants like that." Urahara scolded smiling.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes as she stood up walking to the two men her servant following.

"Will you start now before I lose the small patience I have left?" Mikiyo asked the shopkeeper.

"Of course we can start~" Urahara sang as a hole formed under them.

Mikiyo and Urahara floated in thin air as Ichigo and Jaken started to fall, but Mikiyo grabbed the imp's robes holding him in place. Ichigo hit the ground with a loud thud making Jaken wince in sympathy.

"This is lesson one all you have to do is get out of there before the chain of fate disappears oh, and you can't use your hands & arms." Urahara said. "If you don't make it out before the chain of fate is gone I'm afraid we'll have to kill you." He added looking serious.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: Sorry I know short chapter, but I'll make it longer next time I swear.

Rangiku: She's alive! In your face Renji!

Renji: *shrugs*

Me: Please remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey readers I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my computer wasn't working right. And You know at the beginning of the story I would be adding a soul-reaper well I'm not sure if I'll do that. Oh and I know I skipped the first lesson and called the second lesson the first and I'm sorry for that.

Rangiku: But I wanted Ringo all to myself!

Me: Sorry Rangiku-Chan, but it's all Renji's fault because he uh killed Ringo before he even had a chance to enter the story.

Renji: What do you mean I killed him?

Rangiku: Renji, how could you? *grabs Haineko* I'm going to get you!

Me: While, they settle their differences let us start the story after Inuyasha does the declaimer.

Inuyasha: Tulipgirl15 doesn't own Bleach, Inuyasha, or any characters in Inuyasha and bleach besides Mikiyo.

Mikiyo watched as Ichigo tried to make it out of the hole for the umpteenth as Jinta and Ururu drooled on him. Jaken sat quietly next her watching as well as the human boy tried yet again.

"Oh Mikiyo-Sama~ do you think he'll make it out?" Urahara asked walking up to stand next to the Inu-Princess.

"I bet you three of my fangs he'll make it out at the last possible second." Mikiyo said.

Urahara pondered this for a second or two thinking about all the money a demon's fang is worth.

"Well, I bet he won't make it up at all!" Jinta proclaimed.

"I'm with Jinta." Urahara said. "If I win I get the three fangs you promised, and if you win you can have. . . .my hat."

Mikiyo looked at the shop keeper funny as he pointed to his green striped hat. She did like his hat, and she stole it from him from time to time as she stayed here at his home.

"Deal." Mikiyo said as she turned to walk the other way.

"Um Mikiyo-Sama is it alright for m to ask where you are going?" Ururu asked timidly.

Mikiyo turned back around a very small smile on her face as she looked at the girl.

"Of course it's alright little one, and I'm just going to check on a few classmates." Mikiyo said. "Jaken stay here, and behave yourself." Mikiyo said her smile gone.

"Inuyasha, do you smell him anywhere?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the village.

"No, I can't, wench, and that's a good thing." He said as he walked a little faster.

Kagome sighed wondering when Inuyasha first started treating her badly again like he did when they first met. She was upset her couldn't accept her decision about how she felt towards his brother. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the village not even looking at each other.

"Kagome!" Shippo called running over to her.

Kagome held open her arms as the small kitsune jumped to her wanting to hug her.

"Is you're is looking for Sesshomaru he just left with Rin and Ah Un." Sango said. "I think you can catch him if you run."

"Ok thanks Sango tell Miroku I said hi!" Kagome said handing Sango Shippo then running off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes sitting down next to the demon slayer as he watched Kagome run away.

"It's your own fault you kept her waiting." Shippo said.

"What was that, shrimp?" Inuyasha asked.

Before Shippo could say, anything Inuyasha hit him really hard on the head. Shippo cried as he held his head, and as Sango sweat dropped about Inuyasha's anger problems.

Mikiyo watched as that darn cat Yoruichi talked to Orihime and Chad about training to get stronger. They both agreed though Orihime looked scared out of her mind. _Humans can be so strange,_ Mikiyo thought following the three from the shadows as they went to search for Uryuu. They found the Quincy in some secluded place in the forest next to a water fall.

"Orihime and Chad what are you doing here?" Uryuu asked.

"They were wanted to tell you something." Yoruichi said.

Mikiyo watched in mild amusement as Uryuu freaked out about the talking cat. After Orihime explained they were going to soul society to save Rukia Mikiyo was bored to death.

"I'm not going to save Rukia she is a soul-reaper therefore my enemy." Uryuu said.

"But-" Orihime started, but stopped when Chad placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mikiyo watched Orihime, Chad, and that feline Yoruichi leave before she hopped out of her tree scaring Uryuu.

"What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, and by the way I know you just lied to the others. I know in the end you will o save Rukia with the rest of them. I hope you train well Uryuu because you'll need all the training you can get if you plan to win." Mikiyo said as she walked off following the others.

Uryuu watched as the bushes engulfed her form leaving Uryuu alone once again.

Ichigo breathed heavily as he looked down at the chains to see a few links left. Jinta ran down the hole with fruit placing it in front of the soul-reaper.

"You hungry yet?" Jinta asked.

"No, and I still have plenty of time left." Ichigo said smirking

"No you don't because that chain is about to disappear." Jinta said before he ran back up.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side confused before he felt extreme pain in his chest. He looked down to see the chain grow more and more mouths eating away.

"No stop!" He screamed.

He started screaming bloody murder as a white mask started to form around his face.

"I have to save him." Ururu said about to kill Ichigo.

Urahara stopped her shaking his head knowing Ichigo could still make it out of the hole. Jaken watched wide eyed from his spot next to Jinta as Ichigo thrashed back and forth. Mikiyo arrived back just in time to see the explosion from the hole and something shooting out of it. She ran forward getting in front of Jinta and Ururu as the dust cleared revealing Ichigo wearing a hollow mask. Ichigo took the hilt of his broken Zangetsu smashing the mask open. Mikiyo relaxed when she saw Ichigo have his soul-reaper powers back.

"It seems you won the bet, Mikiyo-Sama, here is my hat." Urahara said holding it out.

"Keep it you wouldn't look like you without the hat." Mikiyo said.

Urahara smiled placing the hat back on his head as Ichigo pulled off the remaining skull mask.

"Time for lesson two there is no time limit in this lesson all you have to do is knock off my hat." Urahara said as he pulled a sword from his cane.

"I don't need all that time I bet I can knock that hat off in five minutes." Ichigo said smiling.

Urahara smiled liking the sound of that as Ichigo cut a small slit into his hat. Tessai coughed as he pulled him out of the hole Jinta helping him with Jaken's help.

"Are you ok?" Jinta asked.

"No, I'm not my glasses are broken." Tessai said.

"Then you're ok." Jinta said. "You want to keep them on Mr. Urahara just pulled out his sword."

Mikiyo said down watching as Urahara jumped at Ichigo with Ichigo turning running away.

"He'll get nowhere doing that." Jaken said sitting down next to Mikiyo.

Mikiyo did reply as she watched the fight between Ichigo and Urahara proceed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called when she saw him and Rin who was riding Ah Un.

Sesshomaru turned looking at her as she doubled over breathing hard from running. Kagome stood up straight holding open her arms to him only to have Rin jump in them. Kagome loved Rin to death, but was expecting to get a hug or something from her boyfriend.

"Kagome, Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin said hugging Kagome tightly.

Kagome smiled hugging Rin back as Sesshomaru picked them both up setting them on Ah Un.

"Um where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Back to the castle." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't go I have to return to my time for I bit longer." Kagome said head down.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his head making her look up at him as Rin held Kagome tighter.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"One of my friends were taken away, and is going to be killed so Mikiyo, Inuyasha, and I are going to save her with a few friends we made. I know you don't like it when I go do something dangerous, but she is my friend I can't let her die." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes making Kagome slightly nervous, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Sesshomaru let go of her chin before he turned Ah Un back around towards the village.

"You may go save your friend, but I want the mutt to promise to take care of you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled as she set Rin down beside her as she hopped of Ah Un to hug him.

Ichigo sighed in relief when he finally knocked the blasted hat of the shop keeper's head.

"I do believe you killed my hat." Urahara said as he placed his hat back on his head. "Lesson two complete." He told the sleeping Ichigo.

Mikiyo stood walking over to the ladder jumping up to the shop above.

"Mikiyo-Sama, wait for me!" Jaken called as he tried to follow.

Mikiyo didn't listen she just walked out the door before she jumped onto the roof.

"I can't wait to watch the fire works they'll be so much fun~" Keigo said.

"Yeah it'll be great." Kagome said smiling.

"And I got us some real fantastic spots follow me~" Isshin said running off with Karin, Yuzu, Kagome, and a bunch of Ichigo's class mates.

Mikiyo and Inuyasha watched them leave not really understanding the reason for all of this.

"You guys coming?" Ichigo asked.

"You go ahead Inuyasha you have to watch Kagome anyway I'll catch up later." Mikiyo said.

Inuyasha nodded leaving with Ichigo as Orihime and Tatsuki went down my the river. Mikiyo looked around walking the opposite way the others went.

"We leave tomorrow I just hope we're ready." Mikiyo said head down. "I hope they enjoy themselves." Mikiyo said as she continued walking away.

Me: And it ends! Please Review!

Rangiku: So in the next chapter they go to Soul-Society!

Me: *nods* Well bye bye for now! Hey Rangiku where's Renji?


	7. Chapter 7 Enter SoulSociety

Me: I is back again, and in this chapter the group is going to soul-society! Where they shall rescue Rukia and all that! By the way Rangiku you never told me where Renji is.

Rangiku: Renji is fine! He is in a better place.

Me: You killed him?

Rangiku: No I just put him in a holding cell for murder! I think he will be executed in a few days!

Me: I'm coming for you Renji! *Runs out the door*

Keigo: Well, our dear TulipGirl15 doesn't own bleach or Inuyasha, but she owns this story. Please enjoy~

)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)(_)_(_)_

"We only have four minutes to get through the gate?" Ichigo asked unbelieving.

"Which, started ten seconds ago so get moving!" Inuyasha growled running through the gate Kagome and Orihime on his back.

Mikiyo pushed Ichigo forward before she grabbed Jaken running into the gate, Uryuu, Chad, and the feline Yoruichi right behind. Mikiyo heard rumbling so she turned her head to see a giant thing catching up to the group.

"Don't look back keep running!" Yoruichi yowled.

Mikiyo turned back looking forward seeing a light when she heard Uryuu yell. Everybody looked to see the gunk had a hold of the young Quincy. Chad freed Uryuu picking him up and running with him as the others picked up their speed. Mikiyo threw Jaken through the opening making sure everybody was out before she jumped after them. She landed on her feet dusting off invisible dust as the humans and Jaken picked themselves off the ground.

"That went lovely." Mikiyo murmured.

Inuyasha grumbled as looked around the abandoned streets seeing nor hearing anything living.

"Where is everybody?" Uryuu asked looking around.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. "Hey, Yoruichi, why do those houses look different from theses?"

"Don't worry about_" But Yoruichi was cut off when Ichigo went running towards the houses. "No stop!"

"To late." Kagome said when giant gates fell from the ground.

Mikiyo sighed at Ichigo as a big man walked forward looking down at them.

"I am Jindanbo guardian of this gate." The big man said.

"And your point is?" Inuyasha asked looking bored.

The big man frowned as Inuyasha picked at his claws looking unimpressed.

"Aren't you scared little man?" Jindanbo asked.

"No, I've seen bigger things than you, and killed them without even using Tetsuseiga." Inuyasha bragged.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Jaken scoffed at the lie while Mikiyo shook her head. Orihime blinked confused from the three's reaction to what Inuyasha stated.

"My dear brother, we both know you've never killed anything bigger than this man without aid of your fang, but yes we have seen bigger without trouble of killing it." Mikiyo said turning her gold eyes on Jindanbo (think of Sesshomaru's eyes XD) scaring Jindanbo. "Step aside." (does that line sound familiar?)

"No, you shall not pass." Jindanbo said.

Ichigo stepped forward excepting the challenge of defeating the gate guardian. Jaken tilted is head to the side as Mikiyo gazed at the wall jumping up to stand on it. She felt something protecting something it was a barrier she realized.

"Inuyasha, up here now!" She ordered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes though he jumped up watching as Mikiyo lifted her hand up something shocking it. Mikiyo withdrew her hand looking as her hand smoked her skin healing quickly.

"Break it down if you can." Mikiyo said.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga as the fang turned red pulsing as Inuyasha brought it down. It created a hole in the barrier for a few seconds letting Mikiyo slip in. Tetsuseiga wailed making Inuyasha promise to never do that to his fang again. He jumped back down seeing Ichigo consol a crying Jindanbo.

"Um Inuyasha-Kun, where is Mikiyo-Chan?" Orihime asked.

"Inside." Inuyasha said jerking his thumb at the wall.

"What?" Everybody yelled eyes wide.

"Mikiyo-Sama left me alone with you filthy humans and mangy mutt!" Jaken cried.

Then he got hit by Kagome, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Inuyasha making him think he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Keep your trap shut toad if you ever want to see the light of day ever again." Inuyasha threatened.

Jaken gulped backing away from the mad looking half-demon as Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the wall.

"Strangers, since Ichigo defeated me in battle you may pass!" Jindanbo said lifting the gate open.

Jindanbo froze making Ichigo run forward to see what could have scared Jindanbo.

"Oh no no no this won't do." A man with silver hair and smiling eyes said.

"Yoruichi-San, who is that?" Orihime asked.

"Gin Ichimaru captain of squad 3." Yoruichi answered.

Me: End of another chapter! And I got Renji back safe and sound!

Renji: I bet you missed me to have come to save me like you did, Stephanie!

Me: No, I just knew I couldn't finish my story without you!

Renji: I feel so loved.

Me: *smiles* Hey Tutsuki want to close up?

Tutsuki: Sure! Please Review all your reviews help, and you if you don't you will have to fight with me second best fighter in all of Japan! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8 The battle begins

Me: I know you all probably hate me for not updating lately gomen.

Ichigo: It's alright at least you're back to write about my fight with Ichimaru.

Me: Yeah. . . .about that. . . .you do know you lose, right?

Ichigo: What I lose in your fanfiction too?

Me: Uh yeah.

Gin: You could never beat me, Ichigo.

Me: *nods* He has a point considering your level at the time it is impossible.

Ichigo: *pouts*

Me: I will write about you vs. Ichimaru, but also Mikiyo vs. . . . . hmmm Mikiyo vs. Rangiku!

Rangiku: What?

Mikiyo: *smirks evilly* You're dead, girly.

Rangiku: *gulps*

Me: Don't worry I won't let her kill you promise, and now the awesome Kon with the declaimer.

Kon: Well, as you know Stephanie-Chan, doesn't own bleach or Inuyasha only Mikiyo and this story please enjoy, and if your beautiful and single call me ladies!

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Jindanbo froze making Ichigo run forward to see what could have scared Jindanbo.

"Oh no no no this won't do." A man with silver hair and smiling eyes said.

"Yoruichi-San, who is that?" Orihime asked.

"Gin Ichimaru captain of squad 3." Yoruichi answered.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto striking Gin's zanpakuto Shinsou pushing Ichigo back past the gate. Then Gin pointed Shinsou at Jindanbo that evil smirk on his face.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou." Gin said.

His zanpakuto extended slicing Jindanbo's arm, which cause the giant man to drop the door.

"No!" Ichigo said hitting the door with his fists.

Orihime bowed her head then she looked back up going to Jindanbo to heal his arm. Inuyasha glared at the giant walls wishing he knew if Mikiyo was ok.

"At least Mikiyo-Sama got in she will take care of the soul-reapers, and have Kuchiki-San freed because she is all powerful no one can defeat Mikiyo-Sama." Jaken boasted.

Kagome agreed Mikiyo was strong, but if there was, thirteen captains like Urahara said, and if they all had power like Gin then even Mikiyo was in trouble.

"She will be fine, Kagome, Mikiyo can take care of herself she has been for over five-hundred years." Inuyasha pointed out placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome nodded though she still looked worriedly at the walls separating them from Mikiyo and Rukia.

"Yes, Miko, do not doubt Mikiyo-Sama's strength, she can take down armies of Demons with a flick of her wrist." Jaken said bragging over Mikiyo's powers.

Everybody looked at Jaken as he defended Mikiyo, and they all felt better because of it. Ichigo sighed sitting down in front of the wall, and Inuyasha joined him.

"Do we have a plan B?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought we were on plan C." Inuyasha said.

They both sighed hanging their heads as Kagome watched them smiling slightly.

"Kagome-Chan, the village elder wishes to speak with you." Uryuu said.

Kagome wondered why the village elder would want to speak with her then she remembered she was wearing her Miko robes. She walked over bowing her head to him as he bowed to her.

"Miko, may I ask why you wish to enter there?" He asked pointing to the wall.

"Our friend was captured, and condemned to death we are going to save her." Kagome said.

The elder nodded pulling on his beard a few times pondering something.

"For helping Jindanbo please you and your comrades sleep here tonight." The elder said motioning to his house.

"Thank-you, we would love to." Kagome said bowing.

She walked towards the others Uryuu walking next to her making the others look up when they approached.

"The Elder wishes for us to spend the night in his home." Kagome said.

"Good it will give me time to work on Jindanbo-San longer." Orihime said.

Inuyasha looked annoyed since he wasn't used to making camp so early.

"It will also give us the chance to plan our next move." Yoruichi said walking up.

Ichigo nodded agreeing though Inuyasha still looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to look around." Inuyasha said before he jumped away.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime called surprised.

Kagome sighed shaking her head as she watched her dear friend run away.

"He'll be back soon even though he won't admit it he is worried about Mikiyo." Kagome said.

Ichigo looked at Kagome then watched as Inuyasha disappeared from his sight.

"Does he always take off when he is upset?" Uryuu asked.

Kagome put her head down a sad familiar smile forming on her face as she remembered all the times Inuyasha had ever ran off.

"Inuyasha runs off whenever he wants sometimes not telling anybody leaving you to worry waiting for him to come back." Kagome said looking up. "After a while you just move on, and don't think about him leaving."

The others got quiet looking at Kagome with confused looks, but Jaken understood he knew what Kagome meant. Jaken bowed his head sighing then looked at Kagome who stared off where Inuyasha had gone.

"We better go get comfortable so we can plan out our next move." Yoruichi said leading the way into The Elder's house.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo crept around to the next building looking around for any signs of the Shinigami. When she saw no one, she came out looking back and forth sighing.

"I can't smell much everything reeks of death." She muttered.

She jumped onto one of the buildings seeing in the next pathway there was Shinigami. She was sneaking around hiding something in her uniform robes. Mikiyo jumped down in front of the Shinigami startling her, but she quickly composed herself.

"Who are you?" She asked reaching for her zanpakuto. "What do you want?"

Mikiyo could hear the slight panic in her voice causing a cruel smile to form on her face. Mikiyo held up her hand her nails glowing a yellowish color, and the Shinigami drew her zanpakuto from her sheath.

"Answer the question or I will be forced to take you in for questioning." She warned.

Mikiyo's smile widened an inch or less as her nails grew still glowing bright yellow.

"Who are you?" Mikiyo asked instead of answered.

The Shinigami jumped slightly at the sound of Mikiyo's chilling tone of voice.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten." She said. "Now your name."

"Princess Mikiyo of the Western Lands, but I was the former queen of the Northern Lands." Mikiyo answered shrugging.

Rangiku tightened her hold her hilt the sweat running down the sides of her face.

"Why are you here, Mikiyo-Hime?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm here to save Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki." Mikiyo answered. "Now I think we have talked enough Lieutenant Matsumoto. Poison Shot!"

Mikiyo slashed at Rangiku poison darts shooting from her fingertips hitting Rangiku. Mikiyo then jumped at Rangiku kicking her in the gut sending her into the wall behind her. Rangiku had to force herself up leaning on her zanpakuto for support. Mikiyo didn't stop her attack she again jumped at Rangiku using Poison Paw as she punched Rangiku in the face. Rangiku went flying through the air landing rolling a little once she hit the ground. Rangiku got up again holding out her zanpakuto, and Mikiyo could see Rangiku was shaking.

"Growl Haineko." Rangiku said.

Her sword turned to dust wit the dust flying towards Mikiyo who just let it hit her. It didn't even nick Mikiyo' skin to Rangiku's surprise then Mikiyo kicked Rangiku in the chest. Rangiku stayed on the ground holding her chest spitting out blood onto the ground. Rangiku looked up as Mikiyo leaned over Rangiku looking at the damage.

"I got you good in the cheek." Mikiyo said turning Rangiku's head to look at the burn mark. "Stay, somebody is bound to find you soon."

Rangiku's eyes went wide when Mikiyo decided not to kill Rangiku like most people would do.

"Why won't you kill me?" Rangiku asked.

Mikiyo seemed to ponder this question for a few moments then looked Rangiku in the eye.

"I came here to save a life not take one." Mikiyo said.

Rangiku watched as best she could from the ground as Mikiyo walked away turning a corner.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"What is the news on the intruder that did get in?" Ukitake asked during the emergency captains' meeting.

All eyes turned to look at Yamamoto-soutaicho as he sat in his large chair. He looked at Unohana-Taicho for her to take the floor, so, she cleared her throat.

"By what Matsumoto-Fukutaicho reported when I healed her the intruder is very powerful. The intruder known as Princess Mikiyo of the Western Lands can shoot poison from her claws and produce poison from her hands. She has super speed and strength, and Matsumoto-Fukutaicho believes that wasn't even a quarter of Mikiyo's powers." Unohana reported.

The other captains were stunned silent then they broke out into whispers. Toshiro Hitsugaya however was quiet, images flashing through his mind. He kept seeing a woman with long silver hair, warm honey gold eyes, she had strange markings like a blue crescent moon on her face, and she was smiling.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro snapped out of it blinking looking up at Yamamoto noticing all the captains were looking at him.

"Yes, soutaicho?" He asked.

"Did Matsumoto-fukutaicho, say anything different to you when you visited?" Yamamoto asked.

Toshiro shook his head Rangiku had told him the exact something she told Unohana.

"Keep an eye out for her, and double the Shinigami guarding Kuchiki Rukia, dismissed." Yamamoto said.

All the captains walked out Toshiro the last still thinking about that vision of that woman. He sighed running his hand through his hair as he walked towards his squad's barracks. He was walking there when he saw a flash of silver to his right. He ran in that direction spotting Mikiyo as she ran around the next corner.

"Wait!" He called.

Mikiyo looked back eyes wide, but Urahara warned her she might run into Toshiro. She shook her head looking forward picking up her pace then she took a lot of turns hoping to lose him.

"Wait, who are you?" He asked.

Hearing those words hurt Mikiyo, but she just took another sharp turn ducking into a building. She watched Toshiro run by her hiding spot, and then she relaxed leaning against the wall. Mikiyo slid down until she was sitting down an the ground legs crossed.

"He forgot." Mikiyo whispered hurt remembering a happy time in her past.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Momma, look at what Papa and I got you!" Little Toshiro said holding out a bouquet of wild flowers.

Mikiyo smiled taking the flowers kissing Toshiro's cheek then she smiled up at Toshiro's father.

"They are beautiful thank-you Rya and Toshiro." Mikiyo said kissing her husband's cheek as he sat down next to her.

Toshiro smiled as he sat in her lap looking up at the clouds daydreaming. Rya smiled at his son then his wife as they enjoyed a day together as a family. Toshiro stood up suddenly looking to the other side of the field, and then he turned to look at his parents.

"Momma, Papa, when I die will you forget me?" Toshiro asked.

The question through Rya and Mikiyo off guard along with Toshiro's serious face.

"No, Sweetheart, your father I would never ever forget you, I promise." Mikiyo said.

Toshiro smiled seeming satisfied as he climbed back into her lap curling up.

"I promise to never forget you both either." He said hugging Mikiyo's waist.

Rya and Mikiyo exchanged a worried look as Mikiyo stroked Toshiro's head.

"Toshiro, what brought on this question?" Rya asked.

Toshiro looked up at his father blinking as if he forgot what they were even talking about.

"I don't really know it just sort of popped into my head I guess." He replied shrugging.

Mikiyo nodded as she held him in her lap stroking his head as Rya gazed down at him.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo pulled her legs to her chest as a few tears escaped her gold eyes. She hasn't thought about Toshiro for a long time because it caused her sorrow, but seeing him brought it all back to her. She cried a little bit longer then sighed lifting her head from her knees. She wiped the tears away then stood checking to see if it was safe before she walked out. She sighed then used her speed to move to another part of the vast maze. She ended up in front of a door marked with a five, and she decided to check it out. She snuck herself in then she looked around at the different buildings.

"That building looks important." Mikiyo whispered.

She got closer entering through one of the small windows hiding in the shadows seeing a man with captain jacket thing Urahara had told her about. She narrowed her eyes at him finding him fishy, and she edged away from him. He was writing something when there was a knock on his door making Mikiyo move even farther in the shadows.

"Come in." His sickly kind voice said.

The door slid open revealing a small woman in her night cloths by the door.

"Captain Aizen, is it ok if I stayed in here for a little while?" The girl asked.

Aizen was his name, Mikiyo thought again her eyes narrowing at the man.

"Of course, Momo." He said smiling.

The girl Momo walked in sitting behind Aizen just watching him work, but she looked away when he glanced at her. Mikiyo had the feeling the Aizen man was planning something, and that he could not be trusted. She watched for a little longer then she decided it wasn't worth being caught sneaking back out the window landing right outside.

"I need to figure out where they are keeping Rukia." She whispered to herself.

She sped to another place with a four on the door, and a kid was sweeping just outside. Mikiyo smiled at her luck then started sneaking up on the boy. She grabbed him covering his mouth with her hand dragging him away to get answers out of him.

"I'm going to remove my hand, and if you scream I'll make you wish you hadn't, got it?" She asked.

The boy nodded furiously tears and fear in his eyes as he looked up at Mikiyo. Mikiyo removed her hand slowly watching for any sign the boy might scream.

"Where are they keeping Rukia Kuchiki?" Mikiyo asked.

The boy's eyes went round as he gazed up at Mikiyo in wonder and confusion.

"Miss Rukia, is being held in the squad six cells under Kuchiki-Taicho's watch." He answered.

Mikiyo growled hating she'll have to run into Bayakuya to get to Rukia.

"Thanks, now I'm going to let you go, and you are going to pretend you didn't see me, understand?" Mikiyo asked adding a growl into her voice.

The boy nodded looking ready to cry as Mikiyo let go of him before she turned to leave.

"Wait you might want to know that the soutaicho had doubled the watch." He said.

Mikiyo turned surprised the boy who was on the opposite side would give her that information.

"What is your name, boy?" She asked.

"Oh I'm Hanatarou Yamada, Miss." He said smiling brightening up.

"Well, thanks Hanatarou for the information." Mikiyo said. "Mikiyo is my name don't forget it." She added before she left in a flash.

Hanatarou stared in amazement at her speed before he remembered he was supposed to be cleaning.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Hey, Yoruichi, where is this friend of yours anyway?" Ichigo asked.

The other wanted to know too, but they didn't want to ask the cat afraid they would get a smart remark as a reply.

"I don't really know, Kkkaku likes to move around a lot." Yoruichi said.

The others' jaws dropped eyes wide staring at Yoruichi was trying to find a friend that they didn't know where lived.

"Oi, Inuyasha, can't you sniff the Kkkaku guy out?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I can't just pick up somebody's smell I don't know, and all I can smell here is death." Inuyasha said.

They all sighed hanging their heads in despair besides Orihime who was a bundle of energy.

"Oh we're here!" Yoruichi said coming to a stop. "Kkkaku always did have a different taste in design."

Yoruichi walked forward the others following besides Uryuu and Ichigo.

"I can't be seen going into a place like that!" Ichigo said.

"Come on you guys!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha glanced back at them as they forced themselves to follow the others towards the house. Suddenly they were attacked by two large men who blocked their way.

"You may not pass!" They said.

Inuyasha growled pushing Kagome behind him as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"You're in the way." Inuyasha growled.

The two men stood their ground then suddenly they bowed over and over.

"Yoruichi-Sama, forgive us we did not recognize you." One said.

"It is alright, I wish to speak with Kkkaku." Yoruichi said.

Again the twins bowed showing the others into the weirdly designed house. They walked farther in, and all it was at first were stairs, but finally they reached the bottom.

"Please wait as I announce you." One twin said. "Kkkaku-Dono, you have guests."

Then he slid the door opened, and they saw a woman sitting alone in the room.

"I thought you said this Kkkaku person was a man." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi chuckled turning her eyes on Ichigo a feline smile on her smug face.

"I never said Kkkaku was a man I just let you believe what you wanted." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo frowned at Yoruichi as Orihime and Kagome giggled about his scowling face.

"Yoruichi, what can I do for you?" Kkkaku asked.

"Funny you should ask. . . ."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: Ok the end of another chapter hope you enjoyed reading it as I much as I did writing it. It's the longest chapter I have wrote so far, and I am proud of myself.

Hanatarou: Please review it helps a lot when you do be sure of that.

Rangiku: Hey, Hanatarou-San, when can I leave squad 4?

Me: When I say you can, hush up! Please rate and message me if you want, until next time.

Rangiku: But Stephanie-Chan, I don't want to be in squad four!


	9. Chapter 9 The fights heats up

Me: Ok people another change to my story gomen, but I'm going to pair Inuyasha and Orihime together instead of Grimmjow and Orihime again gomen.

Kkkaku: You say you're sorry a lot you should stop that! *hits me*

Me: Ow! Kkkaku-San that hurt don't be so mean to me! What did I do to you?

Gajun: When are you adding me in this story?

Me: In this chapter, and I am also adding something else very interesting at least I find it interesting.

Orihime: Really, what?

Me: Something. . . . .

Uryuu: Please you probably have nothing planned.

Me: *hits him with bat* oh shut-up, four-eyes.

Uryuu: You have glasses too!

Me: Moving on! Hmmm who should make the declaimer? Oh I know Bayakuya!

Bayakuya: Stephanie-San does not own bleach or Inuyasha only Mikiyo and this story. . . .

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ichigo asked holding an orb.

Yoruichi sighed shaking her head as the others just looked at Kkkaku for answers.

"Gajun, get in here!" Kkkaku called.

A door to the left opened revealing a man bowing to Kkkaku before lifting his hand.

"Yes, sister?" He asked looking up.

"You!" Ichigo and Gajun said.

They jumped at each other fighting destroying the Shiba Clan house inside. Kkkaku didn't breath just stood there staring at the room, but all went quiet.

Mikiyo stopped running feeling as if Ichigo ran into some trouble turning her head toward the south. She shrugged it off then continued to look for squad six not able to smell what was what. She then caught a glimpse of Renji marching around in a pink flora Kimono. She followed him careful not to be seen by Renji or even worse Bayakuya.

Bayakuya stopped writing his report feeling as if something was out of order in his barracks. He shunpo to the outside barely catching a glimpse of Mikiyo as she followed Renji around the corner into the barracks. He narrowed his eyes then went after her not wanting to make a scene. Mikiyo stopped then dodged Bayakuya as he landed where Mikiyo was.

"Mikiyo. . ." Bayakuya said turning his dark eyes on her.

Mikiyo looked back gold clashing with black as they had a stare down with each other. Mikiyo made no move for her fang she only stared at Bayakuya. Mikiyo took a step to him, and Bayakuya laid his hand on his hilt waiting. She another step and another and another, and Bayakuya just stood still as stone. Mikiyo stared him in the eyes then she quick as a snake slapped him hard. Bayakuya was shocked then he turned back to her seeing tears falling down from her cheek.

"Now we're even." She said almost sobbed. "When you killed me, Bayakuya Kuchiki, it was like a slap to the face."

Bayakuya didn't understand Mikiyo was in front of him, and he could tell she was alive.

"You killed me." Mikiyo repeated. "If Sesshomaru hadn't brought me back I would have been stuck in hell. You can kill me later, but I can't die until I avenge my son and his father."

Bayakuya was stunned quiet then he composed his features going blank. It was hard though to act so cold to the woman he loved, and to see her cry tore him apart inside. Mikiyo then stepped back stopping her tears drying her face then she had a similar mask of ice on her face.

"I'm not going to fight you, Bayakuya, step aside." Mikiyo said.

Bayakuya dropped his hand shocking Mikiyo as he turned walking away, but he stopped turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Mikiyo shook her head then remembered she was in squad six meaning all see had to do was find Rukia.

"No Ichigo you are doing it wrong!" One of the twins said.

Ichigo growled since he was the only one not getting it, but then he remembered Inuyasha hadn't tried.

"Oi Yoruichi, will Inuyasha be able to do this being a demon?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Inuyasha walked over taking the orb turning it over in his hand then he poured his demonic power in it. Instead of a blue light ball his was black and his transformed face appeared in the black, and a horrible screeching noise echoed into the room. Inuyasha stopped shaking in anger then he gave Ichigo the orb before Inuyasha left.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime said about to go after him, but Kagome stopped her.

Orihime looked at Kagome as Kagome watched her friend struggle with himself.

"It is better to leave him be." Kagome said. "If you bother him while he is like that you won't live long."

Orihime trembled when she saw how serious Kagome was then she watched as Kagome moved forward.

"It's partly my fault he got worse." She said staring a the spot he was standing. "He feels like I betrayed him."

The others stared at the same spot thinking hard and they felt pity for their friend.

Mikiyo looked up at the moon feeling alone, and stupid she actually lost herself ending up away from the Squad Six Grounds. Mikiyo sighed standing deciding to wait for the others to appear because she really needed help to find her away around. She couldn't smell a darn thing anywhere she went, and it was driving her mad. She walked along the top of one the walls on the maze of passageways.

"How can anybody find their way around is beyond me." Mikiyo said. "How can you sniff around if everything here smells of death?"

Mikiyo kept walking hands behind her head then she stopped when she heard a crash. She turned her head to the noise seeing a drunk Shinigami Woman stumbling around. Mikiyo smiled then stalked forward the woman not even noticing her at all. Mikiyo knocked her out from behind then dragged her into one of the storage buildings. Mikiyo hid her silk outfit away changing into a soul-reaper uniform then she pulled out the charm Urahara gave to her before she left.

She put it on her silver hair turning black, eyes a dull brown, her claws shrank with her fangs, and her demon markings vanished. Mikiyo put her fang back then she looked out the door before she left. She looked inside the shirt seeing a seven on the inside. Mikiyo decided to jump up on top on the wall in front of her thinking the woman couldn't have gotten far from her squad. Mikiyo saw a giant door with a seven on it then she went for it landing quietly inside the yard.

"A little late back aren't we?" A voice asked.

Mikiyo made sure to act clam as she turned to see a man with a badge on his right arm and sunglasses. The badge meant he was a fukutaicho and this is squad seven meaning he is Iba Tetsuzaemon, Mikiyo thought quickly.

"Sorry, Tetsuzaemon-fukutaicho, I guess I lost track of time." Mikiyo said sounding like a young girl.

He crossed his arms inside his shirt raising a brow then looked closer all in Mikiyo's face (Nobody should get inside somebody's bubble especially if it is my bubble :D).

"Well, just make sure it never happens again, new recruit." He said. "Name?"

"Midori Taisho." Mikiyo said smiling at her last name.

He nodded then he motioned her to walk with him so he could probably to make sure she made it to her room. It was a good thing Urahara taught me all these things or I would be sunk, Mikiyo thought following Iba. Iba brought her to a room sliding the door open so she stepped in bowing her head to him.

"Get some rest training for newbie people start tomorrow." He said.

"Of course, fukutaicho." Mikiyo said smiling then frowned when he left. "If I needed as much sleep as you, idiot man, didn't even notice my demonic power."

Mikiyo looked around the room then spotted the window climbing out landing silently. Mikiyo kept low and quiet as she sunk out of squad seven jumping down back into the stupid maze.

Inuyasha was sitting on top on the Shiba Clan House watching a red sun rise. Inuyasha stood narrowing his eyes at the large wall keeping him from his friend and his sister. If he looked he could have sworn he saw Mikiyo running around the roof tops in a black Shinigami Uniform. Inuyasha shook his head grumbling to himself before the house under him rumbled. Inuyasha jumped away seeing a large black tube come out from the ground the others next to it.

Inuyasha went over to them standing next to Kagome who pat his arm. He looked down at her his face the same hateful expression, but she smiled at him. He sighed shaking his head though a smile came to face as well, and then he looked Kagome in the eye.

"Ready, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome smiled nodded her head then they turned to Yoruichi who started speaking.

"Don't get us killed." She said then stepped in with Gajun.

Orihime went in pulling in Chad and Uryuu then Ichigo went in then Kagome did finally Inuyasha entered. He looked at the orb in front of them narrowing is eyes as he reluctantly touched the orb. Again a loud screeching filled the room, and Inuyasha almost let go, but Kagome put her hand on one of his then Orihime placed her hand on the other. The screeching stopped and Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiling then at Orihime who blushed. The tube rumbled then they were shot into the air going straight to the large wall. They hit the force around the wall all their concentration gone. The light ball around them disappeared all being thrown apart.

"Stay together!" Yoruichi called.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Jaken then he threw them at Ichigo who caught them then Inuyasha checked everybody else. Uryuu got sent out, and Inuyasha was about to go after him, but Chad got to him.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime called reaching.

Inuyasha smiled shaking his head then he was sent flying away from them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called eyes wide as Orihime called for him as well.

Mikiyo looked up seeing her comrades were thrown apart in different directions. She saw one of them were heading right for her so she dodged as Inuyasha landed next to her.

"Baka." Mikiyo said shaking her head helping him up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes popping his swore back then he looked around the area.

"Haven't you already found Rukia?" He asked. "And why are you dressed like that?

"No, I haven't I can't smell her out here!" Mikiyo snapped. "Anyway they moved her after I found her holding cell, and I was in disguise."

Inuyasha growled in frustration then he heard people heading their way and he and Mikiyo turned to see Shinigami. Mikiyo took away her charm smiling when they all gasped staring.

"How you people where is ugly outfit is beyond me, but moving on." Mikiyo said.

Mikiyo ran forward Inuyasha next to her taking them all out quickly before moving on. They ran needing to get away from the place Inuyasha crashed before they had to put up with more Shinigami.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Ichigo asked helping her up.

Kagome nodded then she looked for Jaken not seeing him anywhere making her nervous.

"Jaken!" Kagome called.

Ichigo also looked for the Toad not seeing him anywhere also making him feel uneasy.

"We'll find him, but we got to get moving." Ichigo said.

Kagome nodded running with Ichigo when they were stopped by Gajun who ran into Ichigo.

"Watch where you're going!" They said at the same time.

Kagome sighed as they got into it, and she suddenly felt an uneasy feeling. She quickly turned shooting an arrow behind her making the people behind her dodge.

"Hmmm the woman sensed us first, Ikkaku." One said to his companion.

The one Ikkaku nodded his eyes zeroing in on Ichigo before he jumped at him. Ichigo blocked just in time then the other one went to Gajun leaving Kagome with nothing to do.

"Mikiyo-Sama!" Jaken called.

When he got no answer he was ready to cry, but then someone picked him up from behind by his collar.

"What are you?" A man covered in face paint and yellow teeth asked.

"I am Jaken follower of Lord Sesshomaru, and I you disgusting being am an Imp." Jaken said hitting the man with his staff.

The man just smiled wider scaring Jaken by a hair, but Jaken just started throwing insults at the man.

"Imps have been dead for over five hundred years along with all the other demons, and to find a live imp is very interesting indeed." The man said.

"Who are you anyway?" Jaken asked getting madder.

The man laughed a sick laugh popping Jaken with his long gross finger nail.

"Mayuri Kurotshuchi captain of squad 12." He said.

Jaken huffed wanting to get loose to find Mikiyo-Sama, and not deal with the filth in front of him. Mayuri walked away carrying Jaken to his lab to dissect him and stuff him in a jar.

"Orihime, are you sure these disguises will work?" Uryuu asked.

"Of course they will." Orihime said.

Uryuu sighed as he followed Orihime around dressed as Shingami his worst enemy.

Chad looked left then right before he made his next move only to be stopped by more Shinigami. Chad didn't want to use violence, but he had no choice so he sent his opponents flying. Chad searched for his friends everywhere he went finding no one.

"I need to change out of these cloths." Mikiyo said then veered to the left.

Inuyasha sighed following her all the way back to where she had hid her cloths the night before. Inuyasha kept watched as Mikiyo changed then they both left wondering where did they put Rukia now.

"How are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

Mikiyo stopped hearing something then she pushed Inuyasha out of the way before a powerful blast hit them. Mikiyo turned catching the attacker's throat bringing the person down smashing them into the ground. The ground under the person cracked into pieces and probably caused great damage to the enemy.

"Oi, Mikiyo you didn't have to push me like that!" Inuyasha fumed then looked surprised his sister didn't reply. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Mikiyo looked down at the attacker lifting a brow at the attacker's efforts to get free.

"Name?" Mikiyo asked.

The person just struggled to get away, but Mikiyo tightened her hold on the neck.

"Name?" Mikiyo repeated.

The boy just looked at her not speaking really annoying Inuyasha who was about to beat it out of the guy.

"I am Shuuhei Hisagi Lieutenant of Squad Nine." He said.

Mikiyo nodded then tossed him sending him flying hitting the wall behind him making it crumble at the force of his impact.

"Go away boy I have better things to do then waste time fooling with you." Mikiyo said turning. "Inuyasha, if you want to fight him then fine, but I'm going on."

Inuyasha nodded popping his knuckles smiling at Hisagi who got off the ground. Hisagi unsheathed his zanpakuto pointing it at Inuyasha who smiled wider.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha called swiping at Hisagi.

Kagome watched as Ichigo was hit down again by Ikkaku she was getting worried, but she knew they both didn't want her to interfere.

"Ichigo, stop playing around!" Kagome called to him.

"I'm not playing around dammit!" Ichigo said blocking Ichigo.

Kagome sighed leaning against the wall next to them listening for any sign of other Shinigami coming or their friends. She hoped they all were okay, and staying out of trouble, but knowing Inuyasha he was in big trouble.

"I wonder where Jaken went anyway." She said aloud.

"What are you doing with that?" Jaken asked struggling to get away. "Put it down right now or you will have to deal with Mikiyo-Sama later!"

Mayuri stopped putting the scalpel down pulling at his chin thinking for a second.

"What kind of demon is your Mikiyo-Sama, Imp?" Mayuri asked.

Jaken looked appalled then started throwing more insults at Mayuri for not knowing.

"How do you not know Mikiyo-Sama daughter of the great Inutaisho and sister of Lord Sesshomaru and Half-breed Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"So she is a dog demon." Mayuri said.

Jaken nodded smiling feeling pleased for educating the dumb man who didn't know of Mikiyo-Sama.

"I think I will use you as bait to lure her here then I will cut her open." Mayuri said.

Jaken paled gulping then he started yelling and he tried to get away from the crazy man.

Rukia looked out one of the windows in the repentance cell feeling for her friends spiritual pressure. She was having a hard time locating Inuyasha and Mikiyo because of their demonic powers, but she could feel Inuyasha was engaging Hisagi-Fukutaicho in battle. Rukia prayed they would just leave so she could just get her death over with.

"Stupid Ichigo coming to rescue me when I told him not to." Rukia said clenching her fist.

She felt Mikiyo's power increase meaning she must have run into a captain. Rukia felt more trying to figure out who Mikiyo was fighting, and she gasped when she did.

"You are Mikiyo-Hime, yes?" A chilling voice asked.

Mikiyo glanced at the small woman that appeared next to her unimpressed. Mikiyo didn't answer just turned to look at her pissing off the small woman.

"Answer me!" She commanded.

Mikiyo again said nothing she just held up her fingers the claws glowing yellowish gold.

"Who I am is none of your concern." Mikiyo said then slashed at the small woman. "Poison Shot."

"What is your name demon?" Hisagi asked.

"My sister used my name were your ears ringing too much for you to hear?" Inuyasha asked. "I am Inuyasha."

Hisagi nodded then attacked Inuyasha bringing Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Hisagi's eyes widened at the size of Tetsusaiga then jumped back when Inuyasha pulled it back.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha called bringing Tetsusaiga down.

Rukia gasped when she saw the raw bright yellowish power tearing up the ground.

"Inuyasha-San." Rukia whispered. "That's a little over kill isn't it?"

Rukia then concentrated back on Ichigo who was still fighting with Ikkaku Madarame.

Me: So we have three fights taking place Ichigo vs. Ikkaku, Inuyasha vs. Hisagi, and Mikiyo vs. Soifon (I hope you figured that out), and poor Jaken is trapped by mad science man Mayuri! I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Yumichika: What about my fight with ugly?

Gajun: I'm not ugly!

Uryuu: You didn't add anything interesting.

Me: I did too, you just didn't notice! Anyway in the next chapter things will start to get more challenging for our hero people and the Shinigami. Who hasn't ended the chapter yet . . .hmmm. . .Hisagi-Kun!

Hisagi: Please remember to review and until next time.


	10. Chapter 10 Can't catch a Break

Me: Again, I'm back with another chapter for you to read if you want, and if you don't then bye-bye! Now in this chapter three of our heroes are up against three strong Shinigami.

Soifon: I will crush, Mikiyo.

Mikiyo: Like the hell, you will! I will not be beaten from some Ninja Bitch!

Ikkaku: Women.

Mikiyo, Soifon, & me: What was that?

Ikkaku: *Shrinks away* nothing.

Inuyasha: I'm not going to lose my fight that's for sure especially since my opponent is weak.

Hisagi: I am not weak.

Me: Everybody stop fighting over who is beating who you will see in the story! Now if Yoruichi would be so kind to make the declaimer we can get started.

Yoruichi: Stephanie-Chan, doesn't own bleach or Inuyasha only this story and OC Mikiyo.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha fought with Hisagi having to admit Hisagi was a strong opponent. Inuyasha used lots of his most powerful attacks, but Hisagi could somehow continue to fight. Inuyasha put his fang down then decided to use some of his other attacks to get at a closer range. He hit Hisagi a lot, but the shinigami refused to go down no matter what. Inuyasha didn't want to kill Hisagi, but he would if he had too.

"You don't know when to give up do, you?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

Hisagi panted as Inuyasha didn't even break a sweat even with the small damage Hisagi had caused.

"Your are really annoying." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Hisagi cut Inuyasha's chest wide open, but it didn't stop Inuyasha not even for a second. Then Inuyasha swiped at Hisagi knocking Hisagi down who was not able to get up for a second. Inuyasha put away Tetsusaiga expecting Hisagi not to get up, but Hisagi did get up and pierced Inuyasha's abdomen.

"Doesn't even hurt." Inuyasha said sounding disappointed.

Hisagi growled hating how Inuyasha taunted him, and he was disgusted the half-demon could endure such pain.

"When will you realize I'm stronger, and you can't win, idiot?" Inuyasha asked.

For an answer Hisagi attacked Inuyasha in hopes of beating the half-demon.

"I won't lose to the likes of you." Hisagi said.

Inuyasha growled finding Hisagi to be very annoying then Inuyasha stabbed Hisagi finishing the fight.

"Idiot." Inuyasha said spitting blood out of his mouth.

Inuyasha started walking away from the unmoving body stopping to look at Hisagi once more.

"The bastard is lucky I didn't kill him." Inuyasha said. "Now where did the wench run off to?"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome sneezed as she wondered who was talking about her, but her thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo crashed into the wall next to her. She sighed wishing he would hurrying up, so, they could go find the others. Ikkaku jumped at Ichigo who blocked Ikkaku as Kagome just stood there bored.

"You two fight like a bunch of sissy girls!" Kagome called out.

That stopped their fight both boys turning to glare at the young miko, but she just glared back. Then they went back to fighting both fighting harder than before to prove Kagome wrong.

"Idiots." She said. "I would rather be stuck with Jaken wherever he is."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Now where to find your Mikiyo-Sama?" Mayuri asked Jaken who was stuffed in a cage.

Jaken glared keeping his mouth shut for once in his life, and it was killing him to do so. Mayuri looked left and right then smiled worrying Jaken that Mayuri had found Mikiyo.

"Hmmm she seems to have run into Soifon." Mayuri said. "Let's go watch, shall we?"

Jaken gulped as Mayuri headed off towards Mikiyo and Soifon's battle.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo sighed as she caught the fist of the second division captain once again.

"I'm really disappointed I thought a captain would be stronger than this what a disappointment you are." Mikiyo said breaking Soifon's wrist.

Soifon glared jumping back pulling out her zanpakuto to release it on Mikiyo.

"Jinteki Syakusetsu Suzumebacki." Soifon said.

She released her Shiki then attacked Mikiyo hitting her once smiling when the mark appeared. Mikiyo frowned then stopped Soifon from making a second mark on her.

"Poison really?" Mikiyo asked. "You must not have noticed, but poison is my element, Shinigami Captain."

Soifon's eyes grew as Mikiyo used her free hand is burn away the mark with poison.

"You already lost as soon as you dared to challenge me." Mikiyo said. (She has her older brother's personality when is comes to fighting I'm afraid hehehe)

Soifon glared then got loose trying again using Suzumebachi to kill the demoness. Mikiyo shook her head then brought out her fang nearly slicing Soifon in half. Soifon dropped to the ground holding her wound to stop some of the blood.

"Damn you. . ." Soifon said glaring up at Mikiyo.

Mikiyo didn't even bat an eyelash as Soifon forced herself to stand up to face Mikiyo. Soifon attacked hitting Mikiyo in the same place twice bringing a smile to Soifon's face. Mikiyo smiled too feeling the poison take effect, but she just lased out quick as a snake grabbing Soifon's neck. Soifon stared in a amazement that Mikiyo hadn't dead yet as Mikiyo started choking of her air supply.

"You are stronger than the last Shinigami I fought, but still no match for the daughter of The Great Dog General." Mikiyo said.

Soifon glared one more time before she passed out from her wounds, and then Mikiyo let of Soifon's neck letting the shinigami women drop.

"My my, aren't you a strong one?" A creepy voice asked.

Mikiyo jumped away from the wall as a weird looking man stepped forward holding a cage with Jaken inside.

"I am deeply sorry, Mikiyo-Sama, I have been caught." Jaken said tears in his eye.

Jaken looked at Mikiyo as Mikiyo looked from Jaken to Mayuri and back again.

"Worthless Toad." Mikiyo said.

Jaken cried harder as Mikiyo studied her new opponent with piercing golden eyes.

"Mayuri Kurotshuchi Captain of Squad twelve and the President of the Research and Development Bureau, please to meet you acquaintance, Princess Mikiyo." He said smiling.

Mikiyo didn't reply she only turned to walk away and leave Jaken in the hands of the mad man, but Mayuri had other plans. Mayuri pulled out his zanpakuto smiling because Mikiyo turned to see what he had planed.

"Kakimushire Ashisogidizou." He said.

Mikiyo sighed as Mayuri cut her more poison filling into her body, and even if she wouldn't say aloud Mikiyo was starting to feel weak.

"Soifon's poison may not bother you, but you might find my poison very effecting." Mayuri said.

Mikiyo glared as she started losing feeling in her right arm where he cut her. She attacked quickly shooting poison into his eyes as she grabbed Jaken's cage making a run for it. Mayuri frowned when he couldn't sense Mikiyo anymore or the imp anywhere.

"Damn." He said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome gasped feeling Mikiyo's spirit energy waver before she was brought back to Ichigo's and Ikkaku's fight. Ichigo attacked again finally beating Ikkaku after all this freaking time both of them passing out. Kagome side then found Ikkaku's past stuff patching up both of Ichigo and Ikkaku. "I don't know why I put up with you, Ichigo." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Nothing but trouble you and Inuyasha both."

"I heard that." Inuyasha said appearing behind Kagome.

Kagome turned smiling at her friend not feeling guilty at all for what she said.

"Ichigo looks pretty beat up." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes biting her tongue not to say something witty or sarcastic.

"Where is Mikiyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked away not saying anything, and it made Kagome worry even more.

"We separated." Inuyasha said. "But don't worry Mikiyo won't let herself die again until she gets her revenge."

Kagome nodded remembering the night Mikiyo opened herself up to the group telling them why she was after Naraku.

"_I am after Naraku because he used me to kill my husband and more importantly my son Toshiro." _

Kagome bowed her head at the memory it was the first time Mikiyo looked broken empty. Inuyasha remembered the die his sister had brought Toshiro to meet him it was the day Toshiro died as well.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo panted as she hid in some supply room catching her breath as Jaken got free. Jaken watched helplessly as Mikiyo struggled to keep herself awake then she got an idea. The poison Mayuri insert her with was still in her arm meaning all she had to do was get rid of that arm. She cut off her arm without hesitation letting it drop to the floor Jaken watching in silent horror.

"I'm going to be like Sesshomaru if this keeps up." Mikiyo joked.

Jaken watched as Mikiyo picked up her arm destroying it so to not leave evidence she was ever there. Mikiyo then wrapped up her arm to stop the bleeding then she headed out Jaken behind her head down. He blamed himself for this if he hadn't got caught Mayuri wouldn't have known about Mikiyo.

"Don't' blame yourself toad it was my fault for being careless in the first place." Mikiyo said. "You're still worthless though."

Jaken gazed up at Mikiyo as she walked ahead not looking at him, and he smiled feeling better. Mikiyo smiled too though Jaken could not see her do so. They walked for a while resting when the poison started giving Mikiyo problems.

"There is no way in hell I'm dying here." Mikiyo said as she stood again.

A shadow loomed over her and she stopped turning eyes growing wide at the sight.

"It seems you are going to die, Demon."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha looked over a Ichigo stirred sitting up looking at him then at Kagome who was waking Ikkaku.

"Inuyasha, have you seen any of the others." Ichigo asked.

Inuyasha looked away then he looked up at the sky as Ichigo waited for Inuyasha to answer.

"I was with Mikiyo before we separated, I haven't seen anybody else." Inuyasha said.

Ichigo noticed how Inuyasha's fist clenched when he mentioned his sister.

"What's wrong with Mikiyo?" Ichigo asked.

Before anyone answer Ikkaku coughed waking completely up looking up at Kagome.

"Oh it's you, wench." Ikkaku said.

Inuyasha and Ichigo backed away as the atmosphere around Kagome darkened. Ichigo then closed his eyes as Kagome did unpleasant things to Ikkaku though Inuyasha watched. When Ichigo looked back Ikkaku had new wounds that Kagome didn't bother to heal.

"You told me earlier you would tell me where Rukia was." Ichigo said.

Ikkaku nodded then looked to the giant white tower in the very far distance.

"Rukia Kuchiki was moved to the Senzaikyuu that's where you will find her." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo nodded picking up his zanpakuto as Kagome and Inuyasha waited on him.

"Wait which one of you are the strongest?" Ikkaku asked.

Ichigo thought about of it opening his mouth to say 'Mikiyo', but Kagome stopped him.

"Ichigo is he is the strongest of us." Kagome said.

Ikkaku nodded closing his eyes as Ichigo have Kagome a funny look, but she ignored him.

"Then watch out for my captain if you are the strongest then he will come after you." Ikkaku said.

Kagome nodded then pushed Ichigo along meeting Ikkaku's gaze, and she knew he knew she was lying to him. Inuyasha glared at Ikkaku then left with his friends wondering how the others were doing.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Chad sighed as he laid down to rest as the sun went down as he thought about his friends. He hadn't found any of them all day, and he wondered if he even would find them tomorrow. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before tomorrow came and he would have to fight off more Shinigami.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Uryuu-Kun, do you think the others are ok?" Orihime asked him.

Uryuu looked at Orihime then he looked out the window wondering if he should tell her about Mikiyo or not.

"I know they're, Inoue-San." Uryuu said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Orihime smiled nodding as she drifted to sleep Uryuu keeping watch for any of their friends or enemies.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo dodged another attack panting as her attacker swung again at her. Mikiyo looked to make sure Jaken was okay before she attacked the Shinigami in front of her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The Shinigami paused looking at her or at least she thought he was looking at her it was hard to tell when he head a bucket thing on his head.

"Sajin Komamura Captain of Squad Seven." He said.

Mikiyo nodded then attacked again wondering if she could get past another captain. She hated having to flee like a coward, but she had no choice in the matter.

"I'm sorry Captain Komamura, but I can't die until I kill someone I have sworn to kill." Mikiyo said. "I haven't killed anyone yet, but if I must I will kill you."

Komamura didn't back down making Mikiyo sigh, but she got into a stance to fight him.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: Poor Mikiyo, first Soifon, then Mayuri, and now Sajin, it seems all the captains have it in for her.

Soifon: Just you wait I will have my revenge I will kill Mikiyo!

Me: *sweat drops* uh-huh. . .anyway close this up, Ikkaku!

Ikkaku: Remember to review or you will feel my wrath!

(\_/)

O.O

(_) ß it's a bunny hehehe


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets Are Unfolding

Me: We are starting back with poor Mikiyo-Chan getting picked on by all the mean captains! You meanies! I still love all of you except for Clown-face ~

Mayuri: Shut-up, Idiot!

Me: No! Anyway Mikiyo is hanging on by a thread, and who will come to her rescue. . .an old love, a son who's memories has been erased, her friends or maybe that guy. . .sorry I couldn't think of anyone else hehehe.

Ichigo: Stephanie-San, shouldn't you be in bed your final in the morning?

Orihime: Yeah, don't want to be tired!

Me: I'll be fine no need to worry Biology is my class! Besides who needs sleep?

Mayuri: Going without sleep kills brain cells and you can't afford to lose anymore.

Me: *eyebrow twitches* What was that you Clown-faced bastard?

Mayuri: Was that to complicated for you? I was calling you stupid.

Me: *Attacks with my zanpakuto*

Me & Mayuri: *fighting*

Nemu: Stephanie-Dono does not own bleach of Inuyasha, but she owns 'My Bleach Story' and Mikiyo. Please Review.

Mikiyo panted dodging another attack before She took her sword slicing Komamura. The big captain laid there breathing hard as then he went unconscious leaving Mikiyo the victor. Mikiyo leaned on her sword her vision going blurring as Jaken run over to her.

"You did it, milady!" Jaken cheered. ". . .Milady?"

Mikiyo looked down at him then she fell forward her body unable to move. She vaguely heard Jaken call her name as she drifted off, but before she went unconscious a dark shadow loomed over her.

"Jaken . . .run." She said then blacked out.

Ichigo stopped along with Kagome and Inuyasha all of them feeling the same thing. Kagome looked to where Mikiyo's spiritual pressure vanished eyes wide. Inuyasha growled then hit the wall making his hand bleed as Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"Mikiyo." Ichigo said. "Come on!"

Then he ran going where they felt she last was stopping in their tracks when they saw all the blood. Kagome dropped to her knees as she started sobbing thinking the worst. Inuyasha turned away then ran from the other two as Ichigo walked further into the wreckage. He spotted something bending down picking up a necklace with a crystal dragon charm. Kagome looked up seeing it walking over to Ichigo as he handed it to her.

"This was Mikiyo's son Toshiro's she wears it wherever she goes to keep him close." Kagome said. "After he was murdered it was all she had of him."

Ichigo looked at Kagome he hadn't known that about Mikiyo she didn't look sixteen and had already had a son.

"Who killed him?" Ichigo asked as Kagome handed the necklace to him.

Kagome looked down for a few seconds then back at Ichigo who waited.

"She did, someone took control of her body and used her to kill him." Kagome said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide then Kagome turned staring as the sin started coming back up.

"Come on we need to get going." Kagome said. "Keep that necklace close don't lose it."

Ichigo looked down at it then nodded closing his hand over it before he followed Kagome.

"Mikiyo-San?" Chad asked no longer feeling her presence.

He wondered what kind of force it took to take down such a powerful demoness he also wonder if she was still alive.

Uryuu pulled Orihime to a stop his eyes wide then he looked at Orihime who felt it too.

"Mikiyo. . ." Orihime said tears in her eyes.

Uryuu tried to comfort her, but he felt sorrow in his heart as he thought about his demon friend.

Mikiyo opened her eyes trying to move, but her arms . . .arm not arms and legs were secured together. She also noticed a muzzle thing across her mouth pissing her off. She felt better meaning someone had healed her wounds, but she was in strange territory making not ok. She growled seeing her fang leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. A light was switched on and she looked to see a woman with a kind smile and her hair was braided in front of her.

"Unohana." Mikiyo said remembering her description from Urahara.

Unohana smiled then she walked further into the room four guards stepping forward two grabbing Mikiyo as the other two unhooked her legs. Unohana led the way as Mikiyo was pushed along stopping in front a large door with a one on it. She was pushed inside then forced to her knees in a kneeling position. She glared up at the head Yamamoto revoltingly as he looked back at her.

"Princess Mikiyo you are being charged with the murder of Captain Aizen Sousuke." Yamamoto said.

Mikiyo blinked a few times trying to remember if she even knew anybody named Aizen. She remembered she saw him in his barracks when his fukutaicho walked in.

"Sorry got the wrong person I don't kill anybody unless I have a grudge on them." Mikiyo said. "That's why that fukutaicho and two Taicho people are still alive. No, the only one of you I want to kill is. . .Bayakuya Kuchiki."

They looked at Bayakuya as he looked at Mikiyo who glared right at him.

"That's a awful thing to say about the person who saved you, Mikiyo-Sama." Unohana said.

Mikiyo looked at Unohana funny then Yamamoto cleared his throat all looking back at him.

"Kuchiki-Taicho found you and Komamura unconscious then started healing you as he waited on squad four. Your severed arm we cannot fix, but the infection is gone." Yamamoto said.

Mikiyo knew that she wasn't stupid, then she saw Mayuri looked confused he hadn't took off her arm.

"I know that, but I had to cut it off before Clown-face's poison spread." Mikiyo said. "I don't need it I'm still powerful without it took three of you together to take me down."

Yamamoto nodded he knew the Demon Princess was a powerful being even without the aid of her left arm. Mikiyo looked around the room spotting Toshiro looking intently at her from his spot. She looked back and he quickly looked away pretending like he was never staring in the first place. She then looked at Bayakuya who was looking at her stub of an arm his hands clinched. Mikiyo stood all of them reaching for their zanpakuto well all except Unohana.

"Not gonna do anything." Mikiyo said rolling her eyes. "So this Aizen guy is dead?"

Yamamoto nodded looking as her as she paced the room thinking about it.

"Why would you say that?" Mikiyo said. "You got proof?"

"We have a dead body." A fox faced Man said smiling.

Mikiyo nodded though she reminded herself to steer clear of him something off about him like Aizen.

"Could be a fake, and I know fake." Mikiyo said. "You can say what you want, but I didn't kill Aizen. I came here to save a life not take one, Yamamoto-Soutaicho."

Yamamoto opened his eyes fully and the spiritual pressure doubled maybe tripled in the room. Mikiyo didn't break a sweat as she met his hard gaze with her own cold calculating ones. He closed his eyes nodding the other captains not believing he trusted my word.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Mikiyo asked.

"Mayuri requested he run a few tests on you before we execute you." Yamamoto said.

Mikiyo looked at Clown-Face then looked at Yamamoto her eyes dark and cold.

"Tell me captain do these chains hide my spiritual pressure." Mikiyo said.

He nodded then Mikiyo nodded before she left loose on her demonic power. Most captains dropped to their knees Mikiyo started pulling at the chains.

"Sorry I can't die yet." Mikiyo growled the irises of her eyes turning blue and the white of her eyes turning blood red.

She broke the chains her demonic power shooting all over Soul-Society stopping all.

"Mikiyo?" Inuyasha asked feeling his sister's power explode meaning she was alive. "Mikiyo!"

Kagome and Ichigo smiled looking at each other tears in Kagome's eyes.

"She's alive." Kagome said.

"I knew she was." Ichigo said.

Chad smiled as he ran around the next corner happy his friend was alive after all.

"Uryuu, she's alive she's alive!" Orihime cheered clapping.

Uryuu smiled as Orihime cried happy tears then he look looked to the sky.

Yoruichi stopped looking to the squad one grounds feeling for who's power it was smiling when she figured out.

"Dog, doesn't know how to die." Yoruichi said.

She then continued on wondering who will have to deal with a pissed off Mikiyo.

"Milady!" Jaken called out happily. (By the way he's back in Mayuri's lab! lol)

Mikiyo looked around the at the fallen captains as others stood attacking her. She hit them all back with ease then she knocked out one tossing him across the room. She heard voices shouting turning to see the fukutaichos had finally appeared. She smiled knowing she was going to enjoy this fight. They attacked her and she swatted them away like flies on a cow's butt. Bayakuya walked up next and Mikiyo smiled before she attacked Bayakuya actually able to keep up with her fast movements.

"I love teasing ¾oops I mean fighting you, but I have to go." Mikiyo said then vanished out of sight.

Bayakuya narrowed his eyes as he sheathed his sword Renji walking over to him.

"What is she?" A stunned Nanao asked as Shunsui helped her up.

"A Beast in Human Form." Ukitake said not believing the destruction Mikiyo had caused.

Toshiro watched as others stood dusting themselves off then he looked to where had once stood. He needed to know why he felt like he knew her he had to find her.

Rukia sat in the tower looking out the small widow as she wonder what her friends were doing. She then unintentionally touched her chest where her heart was. . .where is was supposed to be. Rukia sighed then looked away from the window trying to clear her mind.

"They're fools coming to get me." Rukia said a tear sliding down her cheek. "Ichigo."

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder as they came to a fork in the path.

"I think it best we separate." Kagome said. "They way we cover more ground besides we know where Rukia is. I can go in search for the others telling them where we need to go then we all can meet up."

Ichigo looked at Kagome who was smiling at him, and he wondered if she could handle being by herself.

"I'll be fine I'm tougher than I look." Kagome said smiling.

Ichigo nodded then tried to hand her Mikiyo's necklace, but she shook her head.

"Keep it close." Kagome said. "It helps Mikiyo in fights it should help you besides she would want you to wear it until it's time to give it back of course."

Ichigo smiled putting it around his neck before they went in different directions. Kagome picked up her pace cutting corners and such as she searched for her friends.

Inuyasha sighed as he rested on a rooftop scolding himself for running away from Kagome.

"That stupid bastard will kill me if I don't find his mate." Inuyasha said.

Something hit him in the back of the head hard knocking him off the rooftop. He turned eyes narrowed teeth bared seeing it was only Kagome pissing him off more.

"What was that for, Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome smiled since he actually used her name for the first time in forever.

"Technically I won't be his wife not mate until next month." Kagome said tossing another stone up into the air with her hand repeatedly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then he noticed Ichigo had disappeared and he looked at Kagome for answers.

"We separated." She said. "He is going onto get Rukia while we collect our comrades, so, he will have all of us as back up."

Inuyasha shrugged then he remembered his aching head going back to glaring at Kagome.

"Don't throw things at me, wench." Inuyasha said.

Kagome frowned for he went back to calling her a wench she thought they got passed calling her that a long time ago.

"Come on we need to get to the others. . ." He paused. "Kagome."

She smiled nodding following him happy he was at least trying to get back their normal routine.

Mikiyo sighed as she came to a stop on some squad roof then she looked to the white tower. She knew Rukia was in there waiting for her execution to come. She narrowed her eyes at it seeing a figure in one of its windows then she vanished from sight.

"Did you hear that woman Mikiyo escaped while fending off ten Fukutaichos and eight Taichos." Rangiku heard someone say from her bed. "If Soutaicho and Unohana-Taicho stepped in she would have been taken care of."

Rangiku didn't believe that, Mikiyo was a strong powerful being so strong it would take all the captains to kill her and that's a maybe.

"What's scary about it is that she's missing an arm, and still had the strength to pull that off." Another squad four member said. "Someone said she cut off her left arm to stop the poison Kurotshuchi-Taicho injected into her."

Rangiku's eyes were wide as she pictured the demoness with out her left arm. She listened more hearing about the time Mikiyo was spotted she was heading to the repentance cell where Kuchiki was being held.

"Do you think she was the one who killed Aizen-Taicho?" The second one asked.

"_I am here to save a life not take one." _

Rangiku doubted Mikiyo killed him as well, but didn't voice her opinion as they continued taking. Her door opened her captain walking in looking worn out and tired.

"Taicho!" Rangiku called smiling.

Toshiro glared at her as he sat down next to her bed feeling like he could sleep for the next month.

"Something wrong, Taicho?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro shook his head then noticed a book on the nightstand next to her bed. It was marked 'The Inu Girl's Story' and on the cover was a draw picture of a demon family.

"I got it after I fought with Mikiyo wondering if she would be in it." Rangiku said. "She was and she has an amazing sad story Taicho."

Toshiro shook his though he wanted to believe it, so he could find something out on Mikiyo.

"That's impossible Rangiku that book is almost a thousand-two-hundred years old not even demons can live that long and only look eighteen." Toshiro said.

Rangiku smiled knowing something about Mikiyo was bothering him keeping him awake. She handed him the book patting his hand then he looked closely at the front. The picture of a demon father wearing the finest silk and draped in fur with two children one a older a boy a spitting image of his father and a young girl who reminded him of Mikiyo.

"She had a son named Toshiro, but he was killed." Rangiku said. "Might want to read it, Taicho."

Toshiro nodded then mumbled a goodbye before leaving going back to office.

Ichigo stopped looking around seeing stairs in front of him then he stopped hearing something. He saw Renji walking down the stairs toward him and Renji was scowling. Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto as Renji pulled out Zabimaru.

"It's your fault Rukia is in this mess!" Renji accused. "Go home you can't save her and as I hate to admit it you mean something to her meaning it will hurt her worst when you die."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes then he glanced up at the tower knowing he was close to having Rukia back, and the only thing in his way at the moment was Renji.

"I'm getting her back." Ichigo said. "I trained hard to get my powers back, so, I could get her."

Renji glared lifting Zabimaru up getting ready to fight with Ichigo as Ichigo took his stance.

Mikiyo sighed as she decided to take a quick break before she continued later on. She looked at the stub on her shaking her head not believing she lost her damn arm. She was ashamed she had to cut off her arm, that she was captured, and she was ashamed she saved Rukia yet. She knew her older brother Sesshomaru would have saved Rukia by know, and be at home with his family. She was a disgrace to her family she still wasn't strong enough to even come close to competing with Sesshomaru. She heard something turning to see a little Shinigami boy looking at her shaking in fear.

"Boo." She said and he ran for it.

She stood knowing he would be back soon with help then she flashed away. She stopped after running for awhile landing on some building then she looked to the side. She saw a trail of blood going up, but the blood was black meaning it was fake.

"He faked his death hmm interesting." Mikiyo said. "Why would a Taicho need to fake his own death?"

Mikiyo decided to leave it be for now as she left that building leaving for another stopping in her tracks.

"I can smell blood?" She asked herself.

When she first arrived she couldn't smell anything, but now she could smell some blood. She followed the scent and the blood scent was very stale and dry. She went up to the building kicking the door in walking in before she stopped gasping. Every single person in that room was dead lying there in dried up pools of blood. She looked around eyes wide not believing what she was seeing then she frowned when she saw something in the center of the room.

"Thank-you for joining us, Princess Mikiyo." Aizen said smiling.

Mikiyo dodged an attacked from behind catching the wrist of someone pulling them forward. It was one of the captains from the meeting Tousen she thinks his name was.

"Now where is fox-face?" Mikiyo asked.

Then she dodged another attack finding her other opponent in the corner on the other side of the room.

"Found you." Mikiyo said then grabbed Tousen's zanpakuto tossing it at high speed at Gin.

Gin stepped forward smiling brightly then Mikiyo let go of Tousen making a run for it. She couldn't waist time with them, but she had to tell some Shinigami someone who might believe her.

"Bayakuya." She said heading towards his squad where well she thought his squad was.

Toshiro sat in his chair at his desk opening the book running his fingers over the writing. He then skipped the chapters over her life growing up stopping at the chapter that started her life after her father died.

"_He died for the sake of a human something I thought he would never do. My father and my brother are my light and now father was gone half of my light gone. I am still a young demoness at the time, but my brother Sesshomaru has promised he would be like my father. I train harder everyday killing my mentors since they are not a challenge to me."_

Toshiro couldn't believe she would do that, but he guessed it was normal for a demon to kill their mentors.

" _Four years have passed and I decided to go visit my half brother and his mother. Sesshomaru thinks I should not, but I told him I would see him soon leaving. I found them quickly in a small village the villagers shunning my brother for what he was. I knew this would be his fate to never fit in anywhere he wasn't human nor was he demon. Demons would eat him or just kill him, and humans would shun him for what he was. When I stepped forward the humans ran around calling for the men to get out the spears to attack me. Stupid humans, but I did nothing I just walked forward the human mother smiling at me. I did not smile back for I felt like she did not deserve to have been my father's replacement. "Mikiyo-Sama, come to see your brother?" She asked me. I nodded looking down seeing Inuyasha hugging up his mother. I smiled kneeling down holding out my hand to him to show him I meant no harm. He walked forward taking my hand then he smiled hugging me. I was shocked for no one dared to even touch me yet here was this little half-demon hugging me around my neck. I hugged him back unsure what else to do, and the woman smiled at the sight. I let go of him handing him to his mother then I scratched his ear smiling again. "Goodbye, Inuyasha, we will see each other in the future." I said before leaving."_

Toshiro skipped more chapters to where Mikiyo was mated to Rya and she was pregnant with their first child. Toshiro skipped three more chapters stopping on Mikiyo holding her five year son Toshiro. Toshiro gasped it looked just like him the little boy in her arms looked like him. He then looked at Rya who had the same eyes as Toshiro, Toshiro had his mother's hair, and his father's ears.

"It can't be true." Toshiro said.

The next chapter was titled 'Toshiro's Death At My Hands', and Toshiro started reading immediately.

Mikiyo landed on the squad six grounds seeing Bayakuya, but he was leaving. She followed keeping deep within the shadows making sure he didn't notice her. Then she saw he was heading towards a freaking mansion not as big as he castle, but it was still beautiful. She followed him in his room staying in the shadow watching him take off his captain robe, his scarf, hair clips then his top half of his uniform. She decided she should step forward before anymore clothing came off.

"Bayakuya." Mikiyo said smiling.

His eyes went wide then he turned to look at her as she stood there smiling mischievously. He didn't reach for his zanpakuto, and he composed his face quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Mikiyo pretended a hurt face and Bayakuya narrowed his dark eyes at her.

"I have a warning for you." Mikiyo began.

Me: Ok that's enough for now! A lot of cliff hangers in here, Ichigo and Renji's fight, Kagome and Inuyasha looking for their friends, Mikiyo going to talk to Bayakuya, and now Toshiro reading about his death.

Mikiyo: This story is getting good.

Me: Thank-you.

Ichigo: Oi Stephanie-San, what's with the cliff hangers?

Me: I like cliff hangers! So much drama and fun plus it makes people want to read the next chapter because they want to know what happens next! You know I'm kind of tired, what time is it, Uryuu?

Uryuu: midnight.

Me: O.O What? I have a final tomorrow I need to go to sleep! Somebody close this up so I can go to bed!

Orihime: Remember to review and please join us in the next chapter bye!


	12. Chapter 12 All Is Falling Into Place

Me: When I left you last time, I left many cliffhangers, but in this chapter, they will be resolved, but at the end of the chapter, there will be more.

Rukia: Do you like torturing your readers?

Me: Yes, it gives me something to do besides torturing Renji-Kun and Ichigo-Kun.

Hisagi: Speaking of those two, where are they?

Me: *points to above me*

Hisagi & Rukia: *looks up*

Ichigo & Renji: *hanging by big toes*

Me: They had to be punished for fighting earlier while I was trying to work.

Orihime: By the way, Stephanie-San, how did you do on you final?

Me: *right eye starts twitching* That stupid scantron thingy ripped me off because I didn't bubble the stupid answer sheet right, and my teacher refused to double check my test!

Uryuu: So what was your grade?

Me: Don't ask I almost killed myself when I saw it, and I'm not repeating the grade I made. *shudders*

Rangiku: Look, I found her test! She made an eighty-three!

Me: O.O *attacks*

Rangiku: EEK!

Toshiro: *sighs* Stephanie-San, doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, but she does own this story and her OC Mikiyo.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued looking for their friends having no such luck so far, but they were hopeful. Kagome sighed when they found their hundredth dead end just that day. They were getting annoyed both getting on the others' nerves just like always. Kagome turned around walking in the other direction Inuyasha following.

"I think we need to split up that way we can cover more ground." Kagome suggested. "Don't worry about keeping your promise to Sesshomaru I'll be fine."

Inuyasha didn't care what Sesshomaru said he was going to protect Kagome because he wanted to, but she knew she was right as usual.

"Fine." He said. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks; I won't be there to save you."

Kagome smiled then gave him the thumbs up before she ran in the other direction. Inuyasha watched her leave then he headed in the opposite direction she went.

"How did I end up with you again?" Gajun asked Hanatarou the squad four Shinigami.

Hanatarou laughed rubbing the back of his head as Gajun tried to remember.

"You picked me up when you failed trying to use me as your hostage against the squad eleven guys." Hanatarou said.

Gajun remembered nodding as they continued walking turning the corner seeing Ichigo and Renji facing each other.

"Ichigo!" Gajun called waving.

Ichigo turned smiling when he saw the Shiba clan man, but he was confused to see Hanatarou.

"Gajun, you're alive, I was starting to get worried." Ichigo said.

Gajun frowned then started yelling at Ichigo for being stupid, but Ichigo wasn't listening.

"You going to stand there talking or fight?" Renji asked. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

His zanpakuto transformed as Ichigo took his stance getting ready to face off against Renji. Gajun and Hanatarou backed up away from the fight so not to be caught up into it. Renji attacked first Ichigo blocking, but he was flung back into the building behind him.

"What warning would that be?" Bayakuya asked Mikiyo.

Mikiyo smiled glad he asked as she sat down to get comfortable to tell him what she saw.

"That Aizen guy isn't dead." She began. "Saw him with my own eyes."

Bayakuya looked at her skeptical, and she could understand why she was the enemy after all. He pulled back on his top before he sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"I have a question for you too." Mikiyo said. "Is the building with all the security, dome roof, and a forty-six on in important?"

Bayakuya nodded wondering why she was in central forty-six in the first place.

"Are all the people inside important, like are they the ones who pass judgments and such?" Mikiyo asked.

Bayakuya nodded again wondering what she did to them to make her ask.

"Well they're all dead and have been dead for a long time the blood has already dried and turned brown." Mikiyo said flat out. "Dead long before Rukia was convicted."

Bayakuya was surprised to hear this if that's true than who gave the order to retrieve Rukia and who gave the order to execute her?

"Aizen." Mikiyo said to Bayakuya's unasked question. "Him, that Gin man, and the blind one Tousen are all in on it, I don't know what they are planning, but it has something to do with Rukia."

Bayakuya didn't want to believe what Mikiyo said was true, but if she was right, Aizen had to be stopped.

"Why should I believe you?" Bayakuya asked.

Mikiyo sighed then stood shrugging getting ready to leave not going to bother with him, he either believed her or didn't. Bayakuya stood too watching her as she looked at the door behind him.

"You're gonna have to move." Mikiyo said.

Bayakuya stood still reaching for his zanpakuto, and Mikiyo sighed shaking her head. She didn't reach for her fang she just looked him right in the eye daring him to attack.

Toshiro took a deep breath before he looked down at the page starting to read.

_It was the day after the panther war and I was returning home with gifts for Toshiro. I was wounded, it wasn't major, and I knew I would heal quickly. I was alone in the forest not sensing any danger only small animals and lowlife demons who kept their distance. When I reached the Ice Dragons' territory, I felt like something was off. I ignored this feeling thinking I was weary from battling for weeks on end. I reached the palace the guards bowing to me and congratulating me for my victory as opening, they opened the gates. I walked inside walking up the path having that uneasy feeling again. I turned looking behind me seeing red eyes before the gates were completely closed. I placed my hand on the hilt on my fang narrowing my eyes when I heard Toshiro call out to me. I turned smiling when I saw my son kneeling down picking him up as he hugged me around the neck. Rya came out smiling when he saw me and I smiled back then I felt something hit the back of my neck. I dropped Toshiro falling onto my knees holding my neck this burning sensation on my neck. I heard sinister laughter in the back of my mind and I wanted it to stop. I held my neck and screamed the pain unbearable, and then I couldn't feel my body anymore. Rya helped me up looking at my neck telling me there was a spider shaped scar there. I then could feel my body again, and I could feel my arm reaching for my fang. I screamed for Rya to grab Toshiro and run and he dodged my swing looking at me eyes wide. The laughing started again, but this time it was outside my head coming from a man with red eyes. He walked up next to me cupping my chin in his head smiling down at me. I glared at him, but I couldn't move to get him away from me. Rya demanded to know who the man was and he smiled wider telling us his name was Naraku. He smelt of half-demon making my stomach turn that he had the power to control my body. Toshiro was watching the entire time tears in his eyes as I tried to fight to regain control of my body. Naraku leaned down whispering in my ear and the next thing that happened was that I attacked Rya. The guards ran at me hesitant to attack, so, I killed them to get them out of my way. I then attacked Rya and he blocked my swing with his own sword. He looked at me gravely then he attacked and I took the hit unable to move to dodge. We fought hard both gaining horrible wounds with Toshiro having to watch the entire time. I took one last swing cutting Rya's head clean off, and his body walked for a few more seconds before he fell to the ground dead. Toshiro screamed and Naraku turned me to Toshiro lifting my blade high. I tried hard to stop myself I was able use my other hand to grab my arm to stop it from coming down. Naraku dug deeper into my mind and I couldn't stop him from making me bring my sword down. Toshiro screamed in pain, Naraku let go of his control of me, and I dropped to my knees. He told me he would be in touch then he left leaving me there with my family's blood on my hands. I looked at Rya's beheaded bodied quickly looking away covering my mouth with my hand to keep the scream that clawed in my stomach quiet. I crawled over to Toshiro seeing he was still breathing, but nothing could save his small body from that kind of wound. He looked at me without fearing smiling reaching for me, and I held him to my chest. He told me he would never forget me, and told me not to grieve for him too long. I promised him before he died I would kill Naraku if it was the last thing I did. He dies smiling in my arms and I felt lifeless. _

Toshiro started at the page then shut the book setting it on his desk as all these memories came rushing back. He remembered his parents Mikiyo and Rya, his uncles Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, he remembered Jaken, and he remembered his mother's smile that always made him happy to see. Hyourinmaru stirred restlessly in Toshiro's inner world feeling his master's emotions. Toshiro stood deciding he needed to find Mikiyo and speak with her to ask her what has happened since he had died. He left his office in search for Mikiyo as in another part of Soul-society Kagome was running into trouble.

Kagome turned another corner turning to see those Shinigami were still following her. She dodged one that jumped at her then she knocked out another one. This is so much harder than she thought it was going to be. She pulled out a few arrows shooting them at the Shinigami stopping some. She was then stopped by a freakishly big man munching on a bag of cookies. Kagome jumped away from him landing on the top of the wall next him watching him.

"You're one of the Ryouka." He said smiling. "That's good I was wanting to fight one of them."

He laughed crumbles going everywhere and Kagome gagged when some hit her face.

"I am Oomaeda Marechiyo Vice-Captain of squad two you have probably heard of me." He said smiling.

Kagome shook her head and he started giving a huge speech who he was and why she should fear him. Kagome knew her arrows would not be enough to defeat a captain and she knew she would need some kind of sword.

_You can us me, Kagome, I am here for you to use_

Kagome looked around for the owner of the voice not seeing any of the gathered Shinigami talking besides Oomaeda. Then something shined in front of her, and she reached for it her hand hitting something solid. She grabbed hold pulling out a sword from thin air freaking her out.

_I have been waiting a long time for you_

Again, there was that female voice in Kagome's head that she couldn't explain. The voice had a sweet gentle tone and sounded like the voice a mother had.

_I am Tatsuyoshi your zanpakuto, I am happy you finally heard me_

Kagome looked at the beautiful katana then at Oomaeda who was still boasting. He noticed her blade when she drew it from its sheath pointing it right at him. She placed the sheath in her sash noticing her outfit changed too it looked like the Shinigami uniform. Except hers had no sleeves the shirt was more like a halter top and she had black ribbons on both arms wrapping all the way to her shoulders almost.

"What is going on here?" Oomaeda asked. "I thought you were a Ryouka." He said looking scared.

Kagome smiled her zanpakuto gleaming in the sunlight as Oomaeda pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Fly out into the starless night and become the moon, Tatsuyoshi." Kagome said.

The katana transformed into a long staff a dragon making a crescent-moon-shaped blade on the both ends. The staff was pure silver with a black line running up one of the sides. Kagome attacked catching Oomaeda of guard not giving him time to block or dodge. She jumped back when he swung at her then he growled placing his hand on his blade.

"Smash him into bits, Gegetsuburi." He said.

Oomaeda attacked and Kagome dodged sighing in relief then she hit him upside the head.

"Marechiyo-Fukutaicho!" One of the other Shinigami called see said man fly into a wall.

Kagome couldn't imagine she just did that she was never that strong before.

_Of course, you were that strong you just didn't know it_

Kagome smiled then she dodged another attack from another Shinigami. She quickly defeated him as more took his place she mowed right through them too. She was distracted with them she hadn't noticed Oomaeda had gotten back up. He hit her crushing her to the ground using his zanpakuto, but she was able the get away. She swung at him cutting his arm before she hooked his foot with Tatsuyoshi jerking it out from underneath him. He fell and she used that as her opportunity to get away from him.

Ichigo panted leaning on his zanpakuto as he looked at Renji who was in the same state. Ichigo stood holding his zanpakuto in a so tight a grip his hand started bleeding. Renji stood for one more attack both collecting a lot of spiritual energy. Gajun and Hanatarou waited watching both nervous of what the outcome might be. Ichigo and Renji ran at each other swing their swords at the same time. Renji's zanpakuto shattered and he was sent flying back hitting the wall behind him. He coughed up blood then he looked up at Ichigo walking forward grabbing a fist full his shirt.

"If you are serious about saving Rukia then I suggest you get stronger." Renji. "I beg you to save her!"

Ichigo looked down at Renji before Renji fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't worry about that I am going to save her." Ichigo said then he fell too unconscious.

Gajun ran picking him up Hanatarou grabbing Zangetsu both running for it as Shinigami appeared. Inuyasha watched them run for it from his spot (Yes, he was there the for most of the fight :p) he sighed then looked at the tower. He wondered if he should go for Rukia now, or find the others then go get Rukia. He was strong not his sister strong, but strong, and he knew it would be wiser to wait until he had more help. He left still looking for his friends, and then he started wondering if Kagome has had any luck.

Mikiyo was still staring at Bayakuya neither of them has moved for hours. They have been having this stare down for ages neither of them giving in. Mikiyo finally sighed sitting down wanting to cross her arms except on was missing. She had to get used to that, or she might slip up in a fight trying to hit someone with her no longer there left fist. Bayakuya removed his hand from his hilt though he didn't sit down.

"Why keep me here if you're not going to turn me in, Bya-kun?" She asked.

Bayakuya's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but Mikiyo just smiled at him.

"I have things to do, people to see, well you know." Mikiyo said.

Bayakuya didn't answer he just watched her as she played with a strand of her hair. Mikiyo frowned when he didn't answer, but she shrugged it off. She sat there wondering how she was going to sneak around him to get out. She stood and his hand went back to Senbonzakura she smiled then suddenly she was in his face. He took a few steps a back and she then vanished from his sight out the door. He noticed when he took those steps back he gave her the room to escape. He frowned then went outside looking for any sight of her seeing none.

Toshiro sighed still not finding Mikiyo anywhere, but something else caught his attention. Gin walking by with Kira who was supposed to be in jail not walking free. Toshiro landed in front of them and Gin smiled wider as Kira looked down.

"Gin!" Toshiro said.

Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto when suddenly Rangiku appeared behind him.

"Sir." Rangiku said smiling.

Toshiro nodded to her then he turned his attention back to Gin and Kira.

Kagome was walking around now Tatsuyoshi on her hip as she searched for her friends. The was going down again and she was starting to loose count on how many days they have all been in soul-society. She was wondering where they could have run off to when she heard a explosion. She went to it see Orihime and Uryuu behind Orihime's shield as Shinigami around them exploded. Kagome jumped down next to the wall feeling like something was off. She jumped away from the wall next to her friends her hand on her hilt.

"Kagome-Chan!" Orihime said smiling.

Kagome smiled back then she heard Uryuu sputter, so, she looked to see him pointing a finer mouth wide at her.

"I know it's weird, but my uncle Urahara is a Shinigami meaning my dad was one right?" Kagome asked. "I guess I inherited some of his power."

Uryuu composed himself nodding when a sick laugh filled the air the wall where Kagome was just standing moved a man coming out from it. He looked weird like a clown a really freaky messed up clown, but a clown still.

"Aw a priestess I have never had the opportunity to dissect a priestess before." He said smiling.

Kagome shivered feeling her blood run cold, but before the man could do anything Uryuu stepped forward. He drew his bow shooting the man barely dodged looking thought full.

"A Quincy I have lost interest in you kind a long time ago the last Quincy I dissected was an old man and he wasn't interesting at all." The man said.

Uryuu glared looking upset as his spiritual pressure rose to a new level that Orihime sunk to her knees.

"What's he doing?" Some guy asked.

Kagome jumped her zanpakuto out to fight the guy, but he held his hands up.

"Kagome-Chan, don't worry about him he is okay." Orihime said.

Kagome put away her zanpakuto nodding and the guy sighed in relief he wasn't hurt.

"You Shinigami!" Uryuu called. "Take Orihime and Kagome away from here, or I'll shoot you!"

The Shinigami nodded looking about ready to pee in his pants as he picked up Orihime running. Kagome looked at Uryuu as he looked back at her and she nodded going after the other two. Orihime was struggling and biting so he knocked her out before she got loose. Kagome shook her head then she went in another direction stopping when that Shinigami yelled to her.

"Where are you going?" He called out.

"I still have my others friends to find take care of Orihime or I'll kill you, k?" She asked waving.

She jumped out of sight the Shinigami shaking as he nodded before he turned going to his division.

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked looking at the man as he showed up.

The almost dropped Orihime he was shocked, but he kept hold without dropping her.

"She is an intruder, and her friends told me if I didn't watch her they'd kill me." He explained.

Yumichika sighed shaking his head walking off the man following hiding the girl in the captain's off.

"Who is that?" Ikkaku asked.

The Shinigami explained again, and Ikkaku shrugged not really caring at all.

"Where is the captain?" The Shinigami asked.

"Out." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo blinked waking up seeing Hanatarou working on his wounds, and he jumped away.

"Please stand still I'm not done healing!" Hanatarou said.

Ichigo started trying to get up when Gajun knocked Ichigo out and Hanatarou stared opened mouthed.

"Wasn't that a little hard?" Hanatarou asked.

Gajun shrugged laying Ichigo down for Hanatarou to heal him again cause he opened his wounds.

Mikiyo looked again to the white tower walking that way nobody out to bother her. She thought about the others hoping they were okay, and not hurt to badly. She then stopped seeming to remember something she forgot about.

"Where's Jaken?" She asked the air.

"Mikiyo-Sama!" Jaken called walking around looking for her.

Mayuri had let him go finding him uninteresting to be used as one of his experiments. Jaken had been looking for her for hours with no sign of her anywhere, but he did spot Chad.

"Hey, Human!" Jaken called.

Chad turned seeing Jaken a few feet behind him and Chad walked over to him kneeling down.

"Have you seen Mikiyo-Sama?" Jaken asked.

Chad shook his head and Jaken sighed feeling old and weary when suddenly he was picked up. He was on Chad's shoulder surprised someone was being nice to him.

"Hang on." Chad said then took off running.

Inuyasha stopped looking at the sky seeing the sun was starting to rise again. He then looked around from his high vantage point still not seeing anyone he recognizes. He jumped down landing on a building looking again seeing some Shinigami running around. He frowned rolling his eyes then he went in another direction hoping to be lucky and find someone.

Me: I'm going to stop it here hope you don't mind! You know we are starting to come to the end.

Mikiyo: It has been fun I hate to see it end.

Me: Don't worry there will be a part two!

Mikiyo: Really?

Me: Yep! And now Gin close this chapter, would you please?

Gin: Review and join us in the next chapter. Bye bye~


	13. Chapter 13 More Drama to Come

Me: Chapter thirteen I never thought I'd get this far, but here I am! Any who, we left Chad and Jaken running around, Orihime in squad 11, I'm skipping the fight scene with Uryuu and Mayuri (please don't hate me! I'm not good at fight scenes!). Kagome and Inuyasha looking for their friends separately, skipping the conflict with Toshiro and Gin (and again please please don't hate me or anything I'm so sorry!), Ichigo getting his wounds healed after he was knocked out, and Mikiyo told Bayakuya about Aizen he does not really believe her though. I'm pretty sure that's all there is. No . . . .hmmm let me think . . .oh yeah Mikiyo finally realized she is missing Jaken!

Toshiro: If you thought you weren't going to make to this chapter then why did you even start the story?

Me: Because the story just came to me, and I had to write about it and share it with the world! Besides I can't keep all this imagination locked up I'd explode if I did, silly Shiro-Chan!

Toshiro: *grows anime tick* IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!

Me: Whateva, oh Nanao-Chan please make the declaimer!

Nanao: Stephanie-San, does not own bleach, Inuyasha, or any of their characters. She, however, does own Mikiyo-Dono and this story.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Chad stopped running as the sun started coming up in the horizon, and he noticed his little companion was asleep (poor Jaken must be tried). Chad smiled slightly as Jaken snoozed away on Chad's shoulder not a worry in the world. Chad was still running when he came to wall in his way and he pulled back his fist punching the wall down. Jaken woke up immediately holding on tightly to Chad's shoulder before he fell off.

"You could have warned me!" Jaken said frowning. "Now where did my staff go?"

Chad looked around spotting it walking over picking it up handing it to Jaken before Jaken jumped off Chad's shoulder.

"Still no sign of Mikiyo-Sama I am getting worried." Jaken said before he sighed. "Mikiyo-Sama and Sesshomaru-Sama are always doing this running off and not telling anybody where they're going or when they'll be back."

Chad watched as Jaken pace around when he heard a sound he turned his head as a Shinigami dropped down from the sky.

"I am Tatsufusa Enjõji third seat of squad eight you must defeat me, Human!" He said slashing his zanpakuto in the air.

Chad just used his arm punching the guy clear into the air and the guy landed somewhere else in the Soul-society. Chad walked forward when flower petals started to rain from the sky. He looked up seeing a figure covered in a pink flora print coat floating down. He landed then stood smiling at Chad and Jaken who both sweat dropped.

"Hello there, I am Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of squad eight." He said lifting his straw hat.

Shunsui paused looking as more petals fell then he looked up and Chad also looked up seeing a young woman dropping the petals from a basket.

"Nanao that's enough with the petals!" Shunsui called. "Maybe she didn't hear me." He said when she continued to drop petals.

Chad noticed the woman Nanao looked awfully annoyed as she continued to drop petals.

"Nanao-Chan, lovely kawaii Nanao-Chan! My beautiful lovely Nanao-Chan! Beautiful Nan¾

Shunsui was cut off when Nanao nailed him with the basket, but not before she dumped the petals on him first. Chad and Jaken exchanged a glance then looked back as Shunsui took the basket off his head placing his hat back.

"Aw she is always so cold." He said sighing brushing away the petals.

Chad watched Shunsui carefully as the man pulled out a bottle of saki and two cups.

"Both of you sit and have a drink or two or more." Shunsui said.

Jaken made a disgusted face human saki always disgusted him he preferred the demon made saki (I don't even know if that stuff exist for real, but it does in my story it does) it was much stronger than the human kind.

"I am in a hurry and besides I'm under age." Chad said. "If you could move we could get going."

Shunsui sighed shaking his head looking disappointed at Chad's answer then he looked at Jaken.

"What about you, imp?" Shunsui asked.

Jaken shook his head furiously backing away from the captain not liking him. Shunsui stood looking disappointed shaking his head as Nanao watched.

"Well it seems you are set of getting by, but I'd I rather not fight you." Shunsui said.

Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante formed and Jaken took many steps back to not get in the way as Chad fought. Nanao looked at Chad's arm, and the type of spiritual pressure it radiated reminded her of a hollow.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Kagome felt Chad's spiritual pressure turning her head towards where she could tell it was coming from. She was about to head that way when a black cat caught her eyes.

"Yoruichi-San!" Kagome said looking happy to see the familiar cat.

Yoruichi studied Kagome and Kagome was confused hoping she wasn't talking to some cat that wasn't Yoruichi.

"Don't worry about Chad he'll be fine." Yoruichi said. "Follow me."

Kagome nodded following the feline as Yoruichi lead Kagome to her and Urahara's old secret training place.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Inuyasha was stopping to take a break when he heard shouting, and he turned seeing a young looking pink-haired girl running at him. He made a frustrated noise as he stood turning to face the small girl. She jumped at him and Inuyasha caught her holding her by the back of her Shinigami robes.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled her pink child eyes looking at Inuyasha's ear as they twitched.

"Puppy!" She squealed reaching for his ears.

Inuyasha growled slightly his eye twitching at what she called him, but he couldn't bring himself to hit her like he did Shippo.

"Yachiru!" A male voice called.

Inuyasha looked up seeing a giant man a few feet in front of him and the man was looking at Yachiru. Yachiru got loose jumping on Inuyasha's shoulders petting him and tugging on his ears.

"Ow stop that, pinky!" Inuyasha said.

Yachiru stopped smiling wider before she hugged Inuyasha around the neck.

"Puppy gave me a nickname I have never had a nickname before!" She cheered.

Inuyasha sighed as she went back to pulling at his ears, and the man stepped forward.

"Are you the one called Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked.

"No." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Will you cut it out?" He added to Yachiru.

Yachiru shook her head as she continued to pet Inuyasha's head and scratching his ears.

"Come on, Yachiru." The man said.

"Ahhhhhh." Yachiru said. "Bye Puppy!" She added patting Inuyasha's head.

She went to the man then left leaving Inuyasha in peace, but he was confused why the shinigami left him alone. He shrugged not really caring as he walked on needing to start searching again.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Ichigo woke up again this time fully healed then looked around spotting Hanatarou and Ganju (Somebody kindly pointed out that I miss spelled a few names, and I noticed Ganju was one of them. Thanks for pointing that out ^_^) talking. He sat up catching their attention to him and they both moved over to him.

"Oh you're awake, anything hurting?" Hanatarou asked.

Ichigo shook his head wondering what the shinigami was doing there in the first place.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet." Hanatarou said. "I am Hanatarou Yamada of Squad Four."

Ichigo nodded then stood slowly some of his muscles did feel a little sore.

"You sure you should be moving?" Ganju asked standing as well.

Ichigo nodded then looked around again noticing they were in some kind of tunnels.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Hanatarou laughed slightly rubbing the back of his neck Ganju and Ichigo looking at him.

"In the sewers nobody beside squad four ever come down here so it was the safest place to go." Hanatarou said.

Ichigo nodded then looked left and right wondering which way was the right way to go.

"If you are planning to go to the repentance tower to save Miss Rukia then head to your left." Hanatarou said pointing. "But you can only go so far until you have to come out of the sewers."

Ichigo looked at Hanatarou wondering why he was helping in the first place.

"Miss Rukia, is a good person who doesn't deserve to die, if you could save her it would be wonderful." Hanatarou said.

Ichigo looked at Hanatarou's smiling face as he led the way through the sewers.

"This Rukia must be something." Ganju said. "That guy I was fighting said something about how he would love to let us rescue her, but orders are orders." (I know Yumichika and Rukia never really knew each other, but they do here.)

Ichigo was somewhat surprised to hear this he never knew some many people liked Rukia.

"Inuyasha mentioned the Shinigami he fought said he wished he could convince central forty-six to change their minds and let her go." Ichigo said. "Even Ikkaku said he hated knowing his friend was being executed, but he couldn't deny his orders."

Hanatarou smiled not surprised at that because Rukia was well known and a good friend to most of the Shinigami.

"Miss Rukia, is special to a lot of us here especially to Abarai-fukutaicho." Hanatarou said. "He won't admit, but Kuchiki-Taicho cares for Miss Rukia very much so."

Ichigo didn't trust that completely Byakuya (another name I was misspelling, sorry) did bring Rukia back her to face death himself.

"Here we are." Hanatarou said. "We need to start heading up now."

He started climbing Ichigo and Ganju right behind him all the way up to the top. Hanatarou looked making sure the ghost was clear before he climbed out.

"Ok now we just head that way then we're there." He said.

Ichigo nodded following Hanatarou up the stairs Ganju behind the both of them.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

"Yoruichi-San, where are we exactly?" Kagome asked as she gazed around at the vast place.

Yoruichi smiled as Kagome looked around at the place with her child like curiosity.

"It was a place where Kisuke and I trained together." She answered. "Only we knew about it."

Kagome smiled then sat down next to Yoruichi who was laying down next to her.

"Kagome, I think I should tell you something important." Yoruichi said. "Kisuke might not be to pleased, but I think it's time you knew."

Kagome looked at Yoruichi wondering what could bring Yoruichi to become so serious suddenly.

"It's about your father."

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Rukia sat in the repentance tower looking out the window praying her friends were alright. She hated herself it's her fault they were all going through this all her fault. She always ruined somebody's life no matter how much she tried not too. She ruined the Shiba family's life by killing their brother Kaien, she disgraced the Kuchiki family name, and most of all she ruined Ichigo's life. She thought herself as scum filth and much much worse than that.

"I'm sorry." She said putting her head on her knees.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Inuyasha stopped to rest again about to give up on finding his friends it was like trying to find a piece of hay in a needle stack. He heard something and his instincts told him to move and fast too. He dodged an attack looking at the person who dared to attack him. It was a guy wearing one of those captain robes, and he wore silver glasses too.

"I am Kaname Tousen Captain of Squad Nine you must be the one who beat my Vice-Captain Shuuhei Hisagi." Tousen said. "Inuyasha correct?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the man not answering him the man taking that as a yes.

"I hate fighting, but if I must I will gladly do so to preserve the justice here." Tousen said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes not liking this guy already as he cracked his knuckles.

"I already took down one of you today, and I'll do it again." Tousen said. "Bankai Enmakoorogi."

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Chad panted as he looked at the squad eight Taicho who wasn't even breaking a sweat. Shunsui was moving going to finish this when flames were shot right at him. He didn't dodge well his sleeve and part of his arm getting burned some. He looked to see the blast was from Jaken who was glaring at him.

"Behold the power of the staff with two heads." He said cracking it on the ground.

It sprouted flames once more Shunsui able to dodge this one and he landed smiling at the imp.

"You caught me by surprise I'm impressed." Shunsui said.

Jaken narrowed his eyes then walked in front of Chad who was watching Jaken eyes wide.

"Leave the human boy alone I think you have done enough." Jaken said.

Shunsui was surprised at the imp's courage to face an opponent bigger and stronger than him.

"Jaken, step back I have to beat this guy, so, we can get to Rukia." Chad said.

Jaken turned whacking Chad upside the head with the two headed staff.

"Fool you are fighting a strong opponent, don't be going around saying you are going to beat him!" Jaken said. "I have lived many years and seen fools like you die because they thought they could beat someone that was obliviously too strong! Now admit you are defeated it takes a real man to swallow his pride and admit defeat!"

Chad looked at Jaken and he could see the years in the old imp's face and the little wisdom he had (can't give Jaken much credit by saying he has too much wisdom, can I?).

"I'm sorry, but I promised." Chad said.

Jaken sighed shaking his head though he did move aside to let Chad continue his battle.

"Idiot boy." Jaken said. "Children they think they can fight the world these days."

Shunsui smiled at the imp then looked back at Chad who gathered up his spiritual pressure.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarou were making good time when another small bump showed up, and thy name be Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo had sent Ganju and Hanatarou on as he fought with the giant man. So far all Ichigo has done was run from Kenpachi because Kenpachi scared him so bad, but he stopped. He saw Mikiyo before him looking right at him with disappointed eyes. Though he knew Mikiyo wasn't really there he could tell it was a figment of his imagination looking back at him.

"What are you scared?" She asked. "I thought you came to get Rukia to take her back and make sure she was safe. How are you supposed to do that when you're running away cause your scared? Nothing should stop you from fighting for someone you love!"

Ichigo knew she was right, but he still felt the fear in his heart and in the back of his mind.

"Fear is not without the courage to over come it." Mikiyo said then pointed at herself. "I would have died for my son, I would have switched places with him, what will you be willing to do to save Rukia?"

Ichigo knew what he would do as he grabbed his zanpakuto his hand clenched around it tightly. The Mikiyo illusion smiled then vanished as Ichigo turned to face his opponent.

"So did you decide to stop running?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo just ran at Kenpachi striking out actually cutting the man, and Kenpachi started laughing.

"This is going to be fun!"

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

The real Mikiyo was sitting on top a roof feeling really tired she hadn't rested in forever. She looked at the tower sighed standing getting a move on before the others made it before her. She made her demon cloud riding it towards the tower to lazy to walk or run.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Chad lay on the ground unconscious as Shunsui and Nanao stood in front of him.

"Captain, he is not died, should I give the final blow?" Nanao asked.

Jaken climbed on Chad's back swinging his staff at Nanao hitting her hand away.

"Back away!" Jaken said then hit her again.

"Ow!" Nanao said glaring at the imp.

Shunsui smiled at the two as they started yelling at each other Jaken swinging his staff.

"Nanao-Chan, be a dear and call for someone to take them to squad four!" Shunsui said hugging her.

She hit him with her fan, but she nodded going to get a hell butterfly to call. Jaken sat on Chad's back glaring up at Shunsui who looked down at Jaken.

"Want some saki now?" Shunsui asked sitting down pulling out the bottle.

"No!" Jaken said. "I am not drinking human saki!"

Shunsui wondered if that meant the rumor about the demon saki was true.

"So there is such a thing as demon saki?" Shunsui asked.

"Of course, do you really think Mikiyo-Sama or Sesshomaru-Sama would drink anything less?" Jaken asked. "Demons are too good to drink vile human saki they can't get drunk on it."

This interested Shunsui who wanted to hear more about this demon saki.

"So what would happen if someone like me drank this saki?" He asked.

"You would die on one sip." Jaken said flat out.

Shunsui paled actually not feeling like drinking saki anymore at the moment.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Me: Okay I'm stopping it here because I'm really tired it's almost midnight.

Ichigo: Well, you got pretty far.

Me: I did I guess. Shunsui-San, please close the chapter.

Shunsui: Thank-you for joining us for this chapter please review, and join us in the next one. Nanao-Chan~ bedtime let me tuck you in!

Nanao: *smacks*

Ichigo: -_- he'll never learn.

Me: -_- nope.


	14. Chapter 14 Their Plan Is Unfolding

Me: Chapter 14 hehehe ok left with Zaraki and Ichigo fighting, something happened to Inuyasha when Tousen fought with him, Kagome was about to learn something about her dad, Hanatarou and Ganju were heading to get Rukia, Chad was beat, Mikiyo was heading to the tower and don't know anything Uryuu or Orihime.

Yachiru: Where's puppy?

Me: Uhhh you can take this one, Kenpachi. *pushes him forward.*

Kenpachi: *sighs* He is in a better place.

Yachiru: He died? *cries*

Me: He didn't die, you idiot, don't lie to her! *hits him* don't worry he isn't dead, Yachiru, you'll see him soon!

Yachiru: YAY!

Me: Now if you could make the declaimer that would be great!

Yachiru: Stephie-Chan doesn't own bleach or Puppy! But she does own Miki-Miki and this story!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What about my father, Yoruichi-San?" Kagome asked.

Yoruichi looked down for a few seconds then back up at Kagome who waited.

"He didn't die after Souta was born." Yoruichi began. "But he had to leave you for very important reasons."

Kagome listened knees pulled to her chest, and she was wondering if she even wanted to know the truth.

"He didn't want you to be caught up with Shinigami and Hollows or anything like that so he left you and Souta with you mother. Of course you did caught up in it when that one Shinigami saved you years ago." Yoruichi said. "He would always watch over the both you though as you grew older and stronger. He is proud of what you have become don't ever doubt that."

Kagome nodded waiting for her to finish up, so, she could now where her father was.

"Kagome, Kisuke Urahara isn't you uncle he is your father." Yoruichi said.

Kagome couldn't believe it every time she went to see Urahara she was seeing her father. She barely got to see him anyway, and now after wishing she could see her father she has been without even knowing. Yoruichi watched Kagome as Kagome tried to stay calm and think.

"Why not tell me who he is after I got caught up in all this?" Kagome asked.

Yoruichi sighed looking forward not really looking at anything as she thought about her answer.

"Because he was afraid of what you would think of him of what you might do." Yoruichi said. "He would rather have your love you thinking he was your uncle than the hate you knowing he was your father."

Kagome nodded trying to understand, but she did know one thing she didn't hate Urahara.

"Thank-you for telling me, Yoruichi-San." Kagome said. "Why are we down here anyway?"

"I think it best I go and try to bring most of our group down here to regroup." She said. "You will wait here as I collect the others?"

Kagome nodded as Yoruichi stood walking away and that reminded Kagome.

"Oh Yoruichi-San, should I have cloths prepared for you when you return?" Kagome asked.

Yoruichi paused turning her head a feline smile on her face as she nodded.

"Why don't you train some with your zanpakuto while I'm gone too, and meet me in the cave!" Yoruichi called over her shoulder.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she stood looking at her zanpakuto before she pulled it from the sheath.

"This is a lot to take in." Kagome said.

_But you took it so well_

Kagome smiled then got started on her training Tatsuyoshi giving her some pointers.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha groaned sitting up looking to see he was in some kind of holding cell. He noticed his hands and legs we shackled together then he noticed the muzzle. He growled then noticed he wasn't alone at all he had company in the cell with him. Chad, Uryuu, and Jaken were all there, but Orihime, Ichigo, Kagome, Yoruichi, Ganju, nor Mikiyo weren't there.

"It seems you're awake Inuyasha-san." Uryuu said sitting in a chair near the bars.

Inuyasha nodded then tried to break the shackles, but he received a high volt shock.

"They made sure there was no way for you to get those off they had that squad twelve man make a pair for you and Mikiyo-San." Uryuu said sighing.

Inuyasha was starting to get really pissed off at these Shinigami people who were getting in the way. His ears twitched when he heard a door open turning his head towards the sound. A familiar sight came before him, but he was warned by Urahara that he might see what was in front of him now.

"Inuyasha." He said looking at the half-demon.

Inuyasha nodded to him, but didn't say anything to the boy as Jaken hopped up.

"Master Toshiro!" Jaken said. "I haven't seen in over fifty years you have grown!"

Inuyasha growled and Jaken shut-up running to hide behind Chad and Ganju.

"Toshiro, you haven't grown that much thought you would be taller by now it has been fifty years after all." Inuyasha said. "Still the little pip squeak Mikiyo brought me to see."

Toshiro grew red in the face, but paused confused it has been over fifty years since his death.

"Of course it has been probably longer for you, eh?" Inuyasha asked.

Toshiro was again confused, hasn't the time moved five-hundred-and-fifty years for Inuyasha too?

"No, squirt, I wouldn't be here if that much time has passed." Inuyasha said.

"Then how are you here?" Toshiro asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes finding Toshiro's demanding to be annoying beyond reason.

"Time travel." Inuyasha asked. "Don't ask me how cause I ain't tellin ya."

Toshiro frowned at that finding his uncle to be annoying and his uncle was a brat in some ways.

"Why did you come down here, Shiro, looking for Mikiyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I haven't seen her."

Toshiro was unhappy with that, but he could just ask Inuyasha some questions.

"What happened after I died?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know I was pinned to a tree by an arrow that kept me in a sleep for fifty years." Inuyasha said. "Ask the Toad."

Toshiro looked at Jaken as the imp looked around Chad at Inuyasha who was glaring at him.

"Well, imp?" Inuyasha asked.

Jaken ran forward bowing to Toshiro before the looked up at him to tell him.

"You mother went through great pain as she went in search for Naraku the half-demon that controlled her to kill you. She lost her smile, and she killed anything that got in her path even innocent villagers. If a village happened to be in her path she wouldn't walk around it she would destroy the entire village while going through. Finally she came back to her senses stopping her killing rampage, but she still searched for Naraku." Jaken said. "I remember I was with her when she went to visit your grave. She promised you that she would not rest until she knew Naraku was dead, but once he was dead she would kill herself for her part in your death."

Toshiro's eyes went wide as Inuyasha dropped his gaze to the floor the others were stunned silent.

"Mikiyo-Sama has never been the same since your death and your father's death." Jaken said. "When she smiles it is most likely fake, when she laughs it has no life, Mikiyo-Sama is a empty shell."

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall as Toshiro tried to stomach all that.

"But she does know when she kills herself there is still a chance of us not being together again?' Toshiro asked.

Jaken nodded he knew Mikiyo knew where she was going to end up for her sins.

"Yes, she does know that very well, Master Toshiro." Jaken said. "She knows where she is going and it is not here she is going to end up in hell. Most all demons go there even demon children who have yet to do a thing wrong. Demons are tainted beings even if they never do any wrong being what they are sends them to hell. No amount of praying or being sorry for our sins will change that."

Inuyasha nodded he also knew that to be true heaven had no room for the corrupted.

"But it wasn't her fault to kill me and she was in pain, she doesn't deserve to be sent to hell." Toshiro argued.

"It's how things are the sooner you learn that the better." Inuyasha said. "The world is a cruel place it doesn't except many things, me being one of them. Now run along we have no more to say to you, Toshiro, just move on and try to be happy for Mikiyo that way when she dies she can die happy knowing you're okay."

Toshiro turned and walked out the door as the others in the cell stayed quiet.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mikiyo sneezed almost falling off her cloud, but she stopped looking down seeing Ichigo fighting with a Shinigami captain. She got a closer look seeing Zaraki Kenpachi was the one Ichigo was fighting. She sighed then made the cloud disappear as she landed next to Yachiru to watch.

"Hi!" Yachiru said smiling.

Mikiyo nodded to her then looked down watching the battle unfold below her.

Ichigo was bleeding heavily, but Kenpachi was only slightly injured at the moment. Ichigo took another swing hitting Zaraki across the chest cutting his chest wide open.

"Mikiyo." Yoruichi said appearing next to Mikiyo and Yachiru. "I am having all of us still standing going to a hide out, and I have left a scent for you to follow."

Mikiyo shrugged looking at Ichigo seeing Toshiro's necklace around his neck, and she smiled before she left.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kagome sighed feeling bored with nothing to keep her busy when she heard something. She pulled out Tatsuyoshi hiding when a shadow fell on the ground in front of her. She jumped at the intruder, but her foot was caught and she was hanging upside down.

"You need to work on that." Mikiyo said looking down at Kagome. "When this is over I am going to have to turn you into a warrior everybody in my family are warriors."

Kagome smiled seeing her friend as Mikiyo let her go, and she landed on her head.

"Are there any others?" Kagome asked.

"I know Ichigo and Ganju are still kicking, but the others I think I down for the count." Mikiyo said.

Kagome nodded sighing then looked at Mikiyo then noticed her missing arm.

"Where's your arm?" Kagome asked.

Mikiyo looked at her stub a smile on her face as she shrugged it off not retelling her story.

"I jus gave Sesshomaru his arm back and you go and lose yours." Kagome said.

Mikiyo smiled wider as she sat down leaning against the large rock behind her.

"So what's with the Shinigami outfit?" Mikiyo asked closing her eyes.

Kagome sat down too putting her hands in the sleeves of her shirt as she leaned back.

"I was fighting this fukutaicho when I got a zanpakuto my cloths just changed to this." Kagome said. "My dad is Urahara Kisuke so of course I have Shinigami powers."

Mikiyo nodded not seeming surprised by this at all, but Kagome was shocked Mikiyo didn't seem surprised.

"Yoruichi, should be back with Ichigo soon, and you might want to prepare to fix him up." Mikiyo said.

Kagome nodded then started heading for a cave up above them as Mikiyo stayed put.

"We are cutting this pretty close." She said knowing Rukia's execution day is getting closer.

She sat there feeling tired, and she eventually drifted off to sleep needing it.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha felt like something was off inside him he knew something was wrong, but the others didn't seem to notice besides Jaken.

"Do you feel that?" Inuyasha asked the imp.

Jaken nodded shuddering looking worried as Inuyasha pondered if Mikiyo and Kagome could feel it too.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mikiyo's eyes shot open a feeling of dread deep inside her and she could hear Kagome had stopped working. Mikiyo jumped up there to where Kagome was the both of them feeling the same thing.

"Something is wrong back home." Mikiyo said.

Kagome nodded feeling it too, but she got back to work as Yoruichi appeared carrying Ichigo who was unconscious. Yoruichi was in her human form as she lay Ichigo down next to Kagome. She turned back to her cat form watching as Kagome got to work on healing Ichigo. Mikiyo watched for a few seconds before she went outside the cave looking around. She closed her eyes placing her hand over her heart listening. She didn't know exactly what she was listening for, but she did listen intently. She could have sworn she heard screaming and panic, and when she opened her eyes she was back in the feudal era.

She could see the humans running for their lives as this large ball of demonic energy destroyed their homes. Naraku was in the demonic ball laughing as he ruined lives. She also saw her friends fighting with him Sango was bleeding badly, Shippo was nowhere to be seen, and Miroku looked ready to fall over. Sesshomaru was even deeply injured his armor smashed to pieces his chest cut wide open. Mikiyo reached to them, but realized she couldn't she wasn't really there. She blinked her eyes a few times, and she was back in that cavern.

"Damn." She growled.

She looked back inside the cave and Kagome met Mikiyo's gaze and Mikiyo could see the dread in Kagome's eyes.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha was getting fidgety, and the shackles were only making it a lot worse. He kept pulling ignoring the shock he received each time he tried pulling free.

"If you keep it up you're going to end up fried." Uryuu said.

Inuyasha gave another pull breaking the leg shackles, and he stood pacing. The guards ran up with new shackles, but a throat was cleared and they stopped.

"He is fine let him walk." Unohana-Taicho said.

They bowed then took back to their posts, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Unohana.

"Would you like the muzzle off?" She asked smiling.

Inuyasha watched her for a few more seconds, but he nodded wanting it off. Unohana nodded then stepped forward and Inuyasha stepped forward to the bars. Unohana pulled out a key taking the muzzle off Inuyasha, who was happy to have it off. He nodded to her then he walked away pacing back and forth again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ichigo gasped opening his eyes sitting up slowly with Kagome's help, and he saw Mikiyo and Yoruichi were there too.

"Are you feeling better, Ichigo?" Kagome asked smiling.

Ichigo nodded though he was pretty sore from his wounds he received fighting Kenpachi.

"I need to go after Ganju and Hanatarou they went to save Rukia they'll need my help." Ichigo said.

"That's a bad idea considering your state, but I know talking to you is a waist of time." Mikiyo said. "Go get yourself killed then see if I care."

Ichigo smiled then stood Yoruichi sighed before she transformed to her human form. Ichigo's eyes went wide before he covered them looking away from Yoruichi.

"Get some cloths on!" He ordered.

Yoruichi smiled then Kagome handed Yoruichi some cloths all three of the girls laughing at Ichigo's reaction.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me: That's the end of this one! Kenny close it up!

Kenpachi: Yeah uh join us for next time.

Me: You're horrible at this you fool!

Kenpachi Shut-up!

Me: Yumichika-Kun please close this pretty please.

Yumichika: Please join us in the next chapter and review before you leave it would be wonderfully beautiful of you if you did.

Me: Now that's how you close a chapter learn from the master, Kenpachi! Yumichika-Kun did it so beautifully!

Yumichika: *smiles* Oh you really think so?

Kenpachi: Idiots.


	15. Chapter 15 Almost Saved

Me: Chapter 15 and we have a special guest. Joining us here at the early hours of the morning is my best friend Courtney Hiland! *claps*

Courtney: Hello New York it's good to be back!

Me: Courtney, for the last time we're not in New York we're at my writing studio (really my bedroom hehehe) in the lovely state of Tennessee who is lucky to have us living here!

Ichigo: You two have such modesty.

Courtney: We know!

Me: We are the most awesome people here! Gees, Strawberry, even somebody as stupid as you should know that.

Ichigo: *anime tick* What was that, you brat?

Courtney: There are many things I could call you, but it's five o'clock in the morning and I haven't slept give me a week or maybe just an energy drink.

Uryuu: A week of sleep?

Me: Yes, every high school girl needs a lot of sleep when they stay up late.

Ichigo: *smirks* And what are you two doing staying up so late?

Me: What are you saying or should I say accusing us of, Strawberry?

Ichigo: No, late nights with boys I hope.

Courtney: *gasps* You should be ashamed of accusing us two angels of such things *rolls eyes*

Me: Yeah, we're angels sent from above! Not really, but we are cute and innocent we would never do that! Okay maybe a party or two, but boys are a no no if parents are present.

Ichigo: What are you saying?

Courtney: That this conversation is over and the chapter is starting right after Rukia makes the declaimer!

Rukia: Stephanie doesn't own bleach or Inuyasha or the characters, but she does own Mikiyo and this story.

Me: *coughs n' hands her a card*

Rukia: and it seems Stephanie-San owns Courtney's right arm.

Courtney: Don't get me started on that one!

Ganju and Hanatarou snuck around taking out the guards silently as they went to save Rukia. They made it to the door opening it, and Ganju gasped seeing who was inside.

"It's you the one who killed my brother!" Ganju said grabbing the front of her robes.

"Ganju, what are you doing?" Hanatarou asked. "We came to save Rukia!"

Ganju just glared at Rukia who waited for him to kill her it would only be right if he was the one. Then they all gasped feeling a large amount of spiritual pressure outside.

"It's the captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki." Hanatarou said. "Ganju, I understand that Rukia is not someone you like, but as I distract the captain and when you run take her with you please."

Rukia looked at Hanatarou eyes wide along with Ganju who sighed shaking his head.

"No, I'll fight him." Ganju said. "The Shiba Clan do not leave a friend alone to fight a strong opponent."

Hanatarou smiled as Ganju went to face Byakuya in battle, so, they could escape.

"I will be going with you, but if I see you may lose I will bring you back by force if I must." Mikiyo said. "Even if I have to leave Rukia, Ganju, and Hanatarou behind for the time being, but be assured I will go back for them later on."

Ichigo looked her in the eye for a few seconds and nodded his head to her.

"I will be going also." Yoruichi said. "Kagome, stay here and be ready to heal again, Ichigo may come back with more wounds."

Kagome nodded staying in her sitting position as the other three left for Rukia.

"By the way, Mikiyo, where is your arm?" Kagome heard Ichigo ask along with him getting hit by Mikiyo.

She smiled as she heard him yell at Mikiyo asking her what the hell that was for.

Ganju laid on the ground defeated Byakuya turning raising his blade to Hanatarou.

"Wow." Ukitake said appearing grabbing his blade.

Byakuya looked at Ukitake his eyes narrowed, but Byakuya sheathed his sword. Then they felt great spiritual pressure Ichigo landing in front of Rukia.

"Ichigo?" She asked. "You fool I told you if you followed me I would never forgive you!"

Mikiyo appeared Yoruichi staying hidden, and Mikiyo was in time to see Ichigo and Rukia get into one of their usual fights. She sighed feeling a headache coming on, and she was about to yell at them, but they stopped on their own.

"You haven't changed a bit." Rukia said smiling.

Ichigo smiled back, and Mikiyo sighed though a smile did reach her face a real smile one nobody has seen for over fifty years.

"Mikiyo-san, you're here too!" Rukia said seeing her.

Mikiyo nodded then turned her head to look at Byakuya and Ukitake-Taicho.

"Hey, long time no see, Byakuya, gonna strip for me again?" Mikiyo asked smirking. "I rather enjoyed it though too bad we never got to your pants." (Mikiyo is so naughty = 3 lol)

There was a silence on the bridge the one to break the silence was Ichigo who started laughing holding his sides. Byakuya glared at Mikiyo who faked an innocent expression blinking her doe like eyes.

"What did you do, Byakuya?" Ukitake asked trying to hide his smile.

Byakuya's frown deepened, which only made Mikiyo smile even wider than before.

"Though I guess we can't get too much into the details, hmm?" Mikiyo asked enjoying herself.

Byakuya grabbed his zanpakuto then used his flash-step to get to Mikiyo. He had his blade to her throat, and she smiled leaning forward letting the blade cut her throat some. Byakuya's eyes went wide as he jumped away wondering why she would do that.

"Believe me I wasn't going to let you kill me, but I had to be sure." Mikiyo said back to serious.

"Sure?" Byakuya asked.

Mikiyo nodded looking side ways her face impassive as the others waited to hear.

"I was right, and I'm disappointed because of it to be honest." Mikiyo said sighing. "You can't bring yourself to kill me you're a softy." Mikiyo accused frowning. "I suspected more from you, Byakuya."

Said man frowned again, but he would worry about Mikiyo later he had to deal with Ichigo first. Ichigo sensing Byakuya was about to attack got ready to fight. Mikiyo pushed Rukia a few steps back as she watched her eyes aloof. Ichigo seemed fine, but Mikiyo knew once Byakuya released his zanpakuto Ichigo would be down for the count. She sighed then looked at Rukia who looked back nodding her head understanding. Mikiyo closed her eyes bowing her head to Rukia before Mikiyo turned about to stop the battle.

"Chire Senbonzakura." Byakuya said.

Mikiyo flashed forward pushing Ichigo off the bridge out of the way Yoruichi catching him flashing away as Mikiyo took the hit. She was cut bleeding heavily, and even she had to admit she couldn't fight Byakuya not now anyway.

"I already spoke with Yoruichi and Ichigo will be back in three days to fight you until then your fight with him will be postponed." Mikiyo said. "And I will be leaving also I can't fight you until I rest and heal all my wounds because if I don't _he_ might appear."

Mikiyo looked at Rukia one last time then Byakuya as she watched her eyes narrowed. She vanished from sight her presence her gone, and Byakuya couldn't feel any at all not even a glimmer.

"It's like she was never her in the first place." Ukitake said impressed. "Like Mikiyo doesn't even exist now."

Byakuya put away his zanpakuto then started leaving not caring to be there anymore.

"I have lost interest do with them what you will, Ukitake." Byakuya said.

"Why didn't you save her?" Ichigo asked grabbing Mikiyo's collar. "You were right there, and you could have so don't tell me anything about what you said before we left to get her in the first place!"

Mikiyo let him yell at her as Kagome and Yoruichi sat back and watched him do so.

"You said if you had to leave her you would, but Yoruichi had me so why couldn't you save her?" Ichigo asked.

Mikiyo closed her eyes letting him calm down some before she opened them again.

"I didn't have the power to save her." Mikiyo said. "It might not have accrued to you, but I'm not invincible like you think I bleed just like you and I die just like you."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he let that sink in sink in real good before Mikiyo continued.

"Do you know how much sleep I have had since we arrived?" Mikiyo asked. "Ten minutes, and I have received a lot of wounds since I came here even I need a chance to recover. Yes, I am a powerful demon and I do not need as much rest as you or the others, but I have my limits too!"

Ichigo let go of her dropping to his knees, and Mikiyo looked down at him before she left.

"Mikiyo, I haven't healed your wounds yet!" Kagome said.

Mikiyo didn't turn around she kept walking before she vanished going to another part of the vast place to recover alone.

"I . . .I'm sorry, Mikiyo." Ichigo said even if said woman wasn't there any longer.

Mikiyo sighed as she found some hot springs to bathe in, so, she can relax her sore muscles. Her blood stained the water slightly turning it pink for a few short seconds. She noticed her wounds seemed to disappear, and she sighed before she held her breath going under water. She lifted her head out of the water slightly only her nose and up out of the water. She closed her eyes emptying her mind leaving it blank, and the only thing she felt was the warmness of the water.

She opened her eyes lifting her head out completely from the water looking at her reflection. She looked closer frowning when she saw the familiar face looking back, and then suddenly _his _face appeared in front of her. She gasped then quickly turned to look not seeing anyone making her look back at the water. His face was still there looking up at her a cruel smile on his disgusting face.

"You're letting your guard down, Mikiyo, keep doing that and I'll use you as my puppet again. I hope you remember that until the mark I left on you disappears you are my property." Naraku taunted.

Mikiyo hit the water with her fist then she got out shivering when the air hit her.

"I belong to no one." Mikiyo said growling. "Especially to the filthy likes of you, Naraku."

She could hear his laugh in the back of her mind again, and she just wanted rid of it. The small spider-shaped scar just below her neck burned, but she ignored it pulling on her cloths.

"I will have you in my grasp soon enough just wait." Naraku said. "But until you return I will have fun killing the rest of your loved ones."

Mikiyo growled hitting the large boulder next to her, and it crumbled to mere dust. She knew something was wrong with the others, and Naraku had given that vision earlier to let her see the destruction he has already caused.

"I will be back soon, and it will be the end of you." Mikiyo said.

Mikiyo started walking back to the others no longer hearing Naraku in her head.

"So that's why Mikiyo, can't spare the chance of getting too weak." Ichigo said when Kagome finished explaining. "That Naraku guy of yours is a real piece of work, I would hate to fight him."

Kagome nodded as Yoruichi sat there in silent agreement with Ichigo and Kagome.

"He has the whole jewel, but I know we'll win because we have to there is no other way." Kagome said. "Mikiyo, has it the worst out of all us who have sworn to kill Naraku. She lives in fear because she knows if she gets too weak she could turn on us kill us like she did her son Toshiro. It is really scary for her knowing that while during the final battle with Naraku if she starts to weaken he can get inside her head and use her like a mere puppet doing its masters bidding."

Ichigo's fist tightened as he felt ashamed he treated her like he did when really she was protecting them from herself. He could never imagine the pain of knowing he could snap any second and kill his friends like Mikiyo has to everyday.

"There is no time to worry about that we must start your training if you wish to save Rukia." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo nodded as they headed down to start his training all three of them stopping seeing Mikiyo was back.

"Mikiyo¾" Ichigo stared.

"Save it, you have no reason to apologize." Mikiyo said. "You had no idea, so, don't apologize because I don't want to hear it."

Ichigo blinked a few seconds then he smiled at her nodding his head to her.

"So, are you going to start training or not?" Mikiyo asked. "Because we can't keep the others waiting too long."

Ichigo and the other two smiled nodding their heads, and that's when Ichigo's training began.

"I can't stand being locked up in here!" Inuyasha growled. "I need to be out there fighting!"

The others watched him as he paced back and forth wearing a hole into the floor. They heard a door open a light turned on blinding them for a few seconds. The Shinigami put in a new person into their cell, and said person was covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Hey guys!" The mummy guy said. "It's me Ganju!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Couldn't tell your ugly mug is all covered up I say like the new look it suits you."

Ganju frowned lifting the bandages away from his eyes and mouth glaring at Inuyasha.

"Mutt." Ganju said.

Inuyasha growled his eyes flashing dangerously and Chad and Uryuu had to hold him back from hurting Ganju.

"What was that punk?" Inuyasha asked. "You have a lot of nerve to call me that! You see us half-demons don't like being called mutts especially from people who don't know what it means to be a mutt!"

Jaken looked from where he was looking at Inuyasha as his body shook with anger.

"I am sick and tired of that word I have been called that over and over and I want it to stop." Inuyasha said. "You have no idea what it's like being a _mutt _as I have been labeled. Humans shun you because you're a tainted by the blood of monsters, and demons don't except you because you have the weakness of a human let's not forget us _mutts_ are a tasty meal!" Inuyasha growled. "I fit no where I have no place I belong because of what I am, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me a mutt I don't need to be reminded of what I am."

Ganju nodded slowly as Chad and Uryuu let go of Inuyasha who sat back down on his bed.

"Sorry." Ganju said sitting down on the opposite bed.

"Che, whatever." Inuyasha said leaning back arms crossed.

Mikiyo sighed as another one of Ichigo's swords were shattered by Zangetsu.

"What do you think Ichigo's Bankai form is?" Kagome asked looking at all the selections.

Mikiyo didn't have to look she had a pretty good guess what it looked like.

"Ichigo's Shikai is big and bulky, so, I imagine his Bankai with be something small and sleek." Mikiyo said. "And if Ichigo was smart he would realize that, and that way he can narrow down his search. Besides I have a feeling these swords symbolizes something about Ichigo, and his Bankai would be his fighting instinct."

Kagome wondered if Mikiyo was always this logical about fighting and training or if she started out on the level all warriors do.

"I think it was Midori-Sensei who was the first to ever complement me on my logical thinking." Mikiyo said. "She told me I probably got it from my father, but my mother was logical too. I always had a knack at it I guess, but sometimes I wish wasn't so logical it made we see the stone cold truth. I wished many times I could lose my logical thinking, so, when bad things happened I could be naïve to it."

"Mikiyo." Kagome said.

Mikiyo sighed then leaned back looking up at the sky as Kagome watched Mikiyo.

"I also believe Midori-Sensei was the only Sensei I ever respected." Mikiyo said smiling. "She was also the only one I didn't kill in the first month of training she was actually a challenge. She taught me many things, but there was something she told me could never prepare me for." Mikiyo said.

Kagome wondered what that something was as she watched Mikiyo's serene face.

"She taught me this after my father died." Mikiyo said. "She told me she cannot teach how to get rid of the pain and sorrow completely, but she would always be there afterwards to help me heal little by little. I respected that woman with all my being even after she was killed by another demon. I can never repay for all she has done for me."

Kagome smiled thinking that this was the first time ever Mikiyo had ever sit there and shared something like that with her. Kagome smiled wider then laughed a little gaining Mikiyo's attention from the sky.

"You know I think you're starting to come out of you shell, Mikiyo, even if it's little by little." Kagome said as she looked down at Ichigo. "You know he still has your necklace."

Mikiyo looked down at him too seeing the necklace hanging on Ichigo's neck.

"Let him keep it he'll need all the help he can get besides . . .I have seen my son again something I always hoped for, and that's all I need." Mikiyo said. "Let him live happily in this world and let Ichigo keep the necklace if he wishes."

Kagome nodded as they continued to watch Ichigo train hard with Zangetsu.

Me: Another end, and it was a good one I guess.

Kagome: It was great Stephanie-Chan!

Mikiyo: Not bad at all I liked the scene with Byakuya : 3

Byakuya: *eyebrows twitch*

Mikiyo: We should pick up where we left off sometime, Byakuya.

Me: She just loves tutoring him the poor guy embarrassing him like that, but it sure was funny! Now Ichigo please close the chapter, and make it good.

Ichigo: Thanks for reading with us all this time, and join us for the chapters to come. We would also like a review. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16 Training

Me: This is chapter 16 up and ready to go for you to read. I'm telling you now I am purposely making this chapter short. Ichigo is training, Renji bust in, and more stuff, but that's pretty much it.

Ichigo: You getting lazy on us?

Me: No I'm trying to drag out more chapters by making them short.

Ichigo: Are you saying it's almost coming to an end?

Me: Yep, I estimate after this chapter there will be about three more chapters until we're done with part one.

Ichigo: It seems like only yesterday you started this story.

Me: Yeah. . .well Mr. Hat n' Clogs start the chapter!

Urahara: Stephie-San, doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha or the characters! But she owns the lovely Mikiyo and this wonderful story.

"Ichigo that is enough training for today you need to rest." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo nodded then sat down breathing hard looking worn out as Kagome and Mikiyo stood. Mikiyo jumped down to where Ichigo was as Kagome took the long way down.

"Is the poor Strawberry tired?" Mikiyo asked pinching his cheek.

He swatted her hand away eye twitching, and it was making Mikiyo smile. She sighed then sat in his lap and he blushed blood read, and she smiled wider.

"You're so innocent." Mikiyo said. "Anyway there's a hot springs not far from here if you want to bathe."

Ichigo blushed even more and Mikiyo burst out laughing falling out of his lap.

"You little pervert." Mikiyo said composing herself.

Kagome got down there wondering why Ichigo was looking so red in the face.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked.

Mikiyo nodded as Ichigo stood stomping off as he decided to go find the hot springs.

"Other way!" Mikiyo called out to him pointing.

He grumbled changing direction as Kagome tried to find out what she missed.

"You know I think I'm going to join him and see what he does." Yoruichi said smiling.

Kagome was still confused blinking a few times, but she shrugged deciding she didn't want to know.

Inuyasha looked out the window sighing as he waited to find a way out of the cell. The moon was almost a new moon worrying him, but he didn't tell the others. Jaken also noticed the moon, but he kept his mouth shut since Inuyasha had already gave him a warning look.

"Inuyasha, why do you keep staring at the moon?" Ganju asked. "Is that a dog thing?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath, but didn't say anything to Ganju deciding to ignore him. The he felt someone poke him over and over on the head, and he snapped.

"Stop it before you lose your hand!" He snapped.

Ganju backed away a few steps as Chad and Uryuu held their hands up in surrender.

"It's almost time." Inuyasha said looking back at the moon, "Dammit."

The others were confused looking at him funny, but Inuyasha just ignore them.

Mikiyo woke up the next day yawning covering her mouth with her hand. She stood stretching as she headed out looking down to see Ichigo doing some exercises. Then she noticed Kagome was heading farther away probably to get out of the way of Ichigo's training.

"Oi Kagome!" Mikiyo called. "Where ya going?"

Kagome turned then pat her zanpakuto, and Mikiyo nodded understanding. Kagome was out of sight as she went farther away from the others. Mikiyo jumped down on Ichigo's back as she was doing push-ups, and he nearly landed on his face.

"Give me fifty!" Mikiyo said.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, but he did as he was told as she stood there. She then sat down on his back when he reached twenty-five, but he kept going not missing a beat.

"I wonder where that cat ran off to." Mikiyo said casually as Ichigo finished.

She hopped off his back then he started doing sit-ups as she sat there watching.

"I don't know she disappeared earlier." Ichigo said.

Mikiyo nodded as she leaned against the rock behind her closing her eyes. After Ichigo was done he hopped up putting his shirt back on as they waited on Yoruichi. She showed up and Mikiyo got out of the way moving to higher ground to watch. The training was going fine when Mikiyo got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then there was an explosion at the ladder, and she stood hand going to her hilt.

"Thought that was your spiritual pressure. "Someone said. "I was wondering what you would be doing down here, but I see you have been training for Bankai."

The dust cleared revealing Renji Abarai standing there his zanpakuto released.

"I was looking for a place to train somewhere quiet." Renji said.

Mikiyo dropped her hand not seeing Renji as a threat to them his eyes were opened. She sat back down as Kagome came running back stopping when she saw Renji.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

Renji walked further then stopped sideways glancing at Ichigo who waited.

"I came to train and you should hurry and try to finish getting Bankai." Renji said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Mikiyo leaned forward wondering as well, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

"Rukia's execution day has been changed again." Renji said. "To noon . . .noon tomorrow."

All was quiet everybody's eyes were wide, and Mikiyo narrowed her eyes leaning back again.

"That's impossible he won't be ready." Yoruichi said.

"You can't give up on me, Yoruichi." Ichigo said. "You are the one who started me on this training program you can't be the first one to give up."

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo eyes wide as Mikiyo smiled along with Kagome.

"If that's all the time I have then I have to be ready by then there is no other option." Ichigo said crushing the sword he had in his hands.

His spiritual pressure rose and they all smiled as Ichigo got back to training.

"Mikiyo!" Kagome called to her.

Mikiyo stood then jumped down to where Kagome and Renji were standing.

"Can you help Renji with some of his training?" Kagome asked. "He said he has reached Bankai, but he needs to fight with it some."

Mikiyo looked at Renji as he looked back, and she nodded motioning for him to follow her. He smiled and followed as Kagome smiled watching them leave before she went to train too.

Me: The end of this chapter told you it would be short, but eh it will be fine for now. Renji, please close the chapter for us.

Renji: Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Join us next time in chapter seventeen.


	17. Chapter 17 Time to Save Rukia

Me: Chapter 17 YAY! Time to save our dear Rukia from her execution! GO ICHIGO!

Ichigo: I'm going to save Rukia!

Aizen: Not if I kill her first.

Me: Well, that's not going to happen that would be stupid to let you kill my favorite female character in bleach!

Orihime: who is your favorite male character?

Me: I can't pick between Byakuya-Kun, Ichigo, Toshiro, or Ukitake-Kun! So all four of them are my favorite! Byakuya is so cool, Ichigo is the awesome hero always there to save the day pulse he has awesome hair, and Toshiro is just so kawaii and Ukitake is a great role model if you think about it! He has this bad sickness, but he doesn't let that stop him! Pulse he has one of those loveable faces.

Ukitake: *smiles* thank-you.

Me: You're welcome, Ukitake-Kun.

Orihime: Since you can't pick between the four of them give us your top four favorite female characters!

Me: Rukia, Yachiru, Yoruichi, and Unohana! Rukia because of her awesome attitude, Yachiru because she is adorable, Yoruichi cause cat + ninja lady = sweet, and Unohana cause she can be a sweet mom figure, but scare the snot out of people too I can respect that. Now Aizen make the declaimer. . . .Traitor.

Aizen: *smiles* Trevino-San doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha or the characters, but she does own Princess Mikiyo and this story.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo caught Renji's attack in her hand again Renji quickly pulled back Zabimaru before Mikiyo's hand crushed it. Mikiyo had to admit for his level he wasn't that bad, but this level isn't enough to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki. He attacked again, and then time she dodged jumping on the weapon running down its back. Renji gasped when Mikiyo's glowing green right hand was in his face.

"Too slow you need to react faster if you plan to win." Mikiyo said pulling back. "Again this time make sure I can't get in close enough for the killing blow. Let Zabimaru help you he'll know what to do listen to him he'll help you."

Renji nodded taking in every word happy Mikiyo had agreed to help him train. They went back to where she was standing earlier nodding when she was ready. Renji attacked again Mikiyo dodging trying the same thing again, but Renji was able to knock her off. She tried to get closer, but Renji let Zabimaru keep Mikiyo off him. Eventually she did make it back her hand around his neck not apply pressure.

"Good, take a break." Mikiyo said letting go.

He sealed his zanpakuto then bowed to her before he went to relax sitting next to Ichigo who passed him some water. Mikiyo heard a small explosion all of them running to see what was wrong watching the dust clear. Kagome was in the center covered in soot or what seemed to be soot from head to toe.

"I tried some Kidou, and it blew up in my face." Kagome said smiling.

Mikiyo sighed patting Kagome's head as Renji told Kagome not to feel bad Kidou wasn't his thing and he was at a fukutaicho level.

"How come guys like you and Ichigo can't use Kidou?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean guys like us?" Ichigo asked.

Before Kagome could answer, Mikiyo was opening her mouth to speak and tell him.

"Idiots, stubborn fools, did I saw idiots?" Mikiyo asked.

Ichigo and Renji glared at her, but Mikiyo just smiled at them both as everybody started to head back to rest. Soon the sun would go down another day of training over, and noon tomorrow would come soon the next day.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Inuyasha glared at the moon he guessed tomorrow night will be the night of the new moon. If they didn't get Rukia out before then Inuyasha will be useless unable to battle. He growled, but didn't get too loud for the others were asleep.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

It next day and Inuyasha hadn't slept a wink, and the others were just getting up. Inuyasha heard something like a commotion turning his head up as the others wondered what it was. Inuyasha grabbed Uryuu who was almost crushed pulling him out of the way. The floor above them broke a large man standing in front of them Ikkaku, Yumichika, and others with them.

"Puppy!" Yachiru called.

Inuyasha dodged as she jumped at him, and then he noticed Orihime on Kenpachi's back.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" She called hopping down going to him.

She hugged him around the waist, and he let her, but he didn't hug her back. She looked up at him tears in her eyes, and he looked away backing away from her.

"Why are you helping us?" Uryuu asked the others.

"I don't care why he did we're free we need to get to Rukia ask your questions later." Inuyasha said then left the others behind.

"Inuyasha-Kun!" Orihime called.

It was too late Inuyasha was gone, and not going to wait on them he had to hurry up and end this.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo watched as Ichigo tried to finish his training fast as Renji and Kagome got ready to leave. Mikiyo was about to leave too, but she was changing into something Yoruichi was going to left her borrow. Mikiyo knew she should head straight to the execution grounds, but she needed to do something first. Her bright silk cloths would make her stick out, so, Yoruichi gave her some of those ninja looking cloths. Mikiyo walked over to Yoruichi handing Yoruichi her fang that was sealed up. Mikiyo's fang was powerful and could corrupt people, so, Mikiyo had it sealed.

"If my mind does get taken over its best I don't have this with me." Mikiyo said. "If you hear a voice get rid of it put it somewhere nobody can get it."

Yoruichi nodded then Mikiyo pat Renji's shoulder then Mikiyo mussed Kagome's hair. Mikiyo left ending back up at central forty-six seeing the door was cut open. Mikiyo narrowed her eyes then went inside looking around then she saw Toshiro and Rangiku down below. She jumped over the stairs landing on her feet silently not alerting them of her presence. She knew that girl Momo was behind her, but she pretended not to notice. Mikiyo followed Toshiro going in to see again the dead central forty-six members.

"This can't be right." Rangiku said. "What happened?"

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Kagome let Renji go ahead as she stopped sensing Inuyasha close by to where she was. She went after him as Renji went ahead she found Inuyasha running towards the execution grounds.

"Inuyasha!" She called.

He stopped turning to look at her as she caught up landing at his side nimbly.

"Hey." She said.

He nodded to her then they left for the execution grounds to fight together once again.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Rukia was lead to her execution her heart in a panic, and she wanted it to stop pounding. She wanted the fear to go away, and let her die without regrets knowing her friends died because of her. She kept seeing their faces, and she kept pointing out their differences. She loved both of them dearly, but people like her never get the ones they love (I wonder if I can get cornier? :D). Rukia looked up seeing her brother walk forward not even glancing her way as he has had always done. Her heart stilled calming her soul down, and she felt peaceful inside.

Was it because of her friends trying to save her, or her brother Byakuya? She didn't know for sure, but she was thankful to all of them she just wished Ichigo were here to leave their hearts with him. I am sorry Kaien I am dying alone, Rukia thought as the head captain approached.

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you have any last words?" He asked.

Rukia looked up looking at the ones who were gathered to watch, and she smiled.

"Yes, just one." Rukia said. "I wish for the Ryouka to be sent home safely after my death."

"Very well." He said.

Rukia felt even calmer knowing her friends didn't have to die because of her. She was lifted into the airway above the others who were on the ground. She looked forward; looking at the burning phoenix in front of her that will end her life. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain then her death that would soon follow.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo stayed in central forty-six as Toshiro ran after the blonde fukutaicho Kira Izuru. Rangiku was right behind them as Mikiyo looked down below from her vantage point. She saw the girl Momo look around a confused look in her eyes. Mikiyo tried sniffing, but all she smelt was the blood of the central forty-six members and death. She really hated it here, but she didn't have time to complain for Gin had appeared. He led Momo in a different direction, and Mikiyo started following when something caught her attention. She headed towards another door opening it looking around the seeing stairs in front of her.

Her fix senses told her it was okay to go down there, but her sixth sense told her to follow Gin and Momo. Mikiyo backed away from the door and the stairs then turned to go after Gin and Momo. She frowned when she didn't see them anywhere, and she couldn't smell them. She guessed where they went heading down a flight of stairs hoping they were the right ones.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

When Rukia didn't feel pain, she opened her eyes seeing Ichigo in front of her.

"Yo." He said.

She looked at him eyes wide as he smiled at her holding the phoenix back like it was nothing.

"Ichigo you idiot I told you not to come!" She said.

He looked at her funny then shook his head when the Phoenix pulled back to attacked again. Ichigo turned to face it when Ukitake appeared him and Shunsui destroying it.

"I don't know what's going on, but I can use the distraction." Ichigo said.

He landed above Rukia pulling out his zanpakuto as she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Ichigo, stop you can't do it just stop already!" Rukia said.

"Just shut-up and watch." Ichigo said bringing his zanpakuto down.

Rukia gasped when she was in his arm suddenly as she looked down at the others who were gaping.

"Now I am only going to say this one more time." Ichigo said. "I'm here to save you, Rukia."

Rukia looked up at his face blinking her tears away when she looked back down.

"I'm not saying thank-you." Rukia said close to tears.

Ichigo smiled looking down at her as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"I didn't expect you to." He said.

Inuyasha landed next to them suddenly along with Kagome who waved at them.

"Yo." Inuyasha said. "It's been a while, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia looked at her friends as Kagome smiled at her and Inuyasha nodded to her. She heard yelling turning to look seeing Renji alive and still breathing.

"Renji!" Rukia said. "You're still alive!"

Renji looked up and smiled seeing Rukia was saved that Ichigo had saved her.

"Here you go." Ichigo said lifting Rukia above his head.

"Ichigo, you're not serious!" Rukia said.

Ichigo threw her at Renji you was eyes wide as Rukia landed right on top of him.

"Ichigo, are you crazy?" Renji asked.

"Go get her out of her that is you duty." Ichigo said.

Renji nodded growing sober as he picked her up running with her to get away.

"Just don't stand there all fukutaichos after them!" Soifon ordered.

They started going after them Inuyasha landing in front of them, and they pulled out their zanpakuto.

"Crush him to bits, Gegetsuburi!"

"Dash, Itegumo."

"Pierce him, Gonryoumaru."

Inuyasha scoffed rolling his eyes as he crushed Gegetsuburi, and then he snapped in half Gonryoumaru while taking down the Shinigami. Isane looked eyes wide as Inuyasha faced her kicking her away not bothering to break her zanpakuto. Ichigo smiled as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles heading back to the others. Ichigo hoped down next to Inuyasha Kagome too when Ichigo saw Byakuya running at them. Ichigo blocked Kagome and Inuyasha getting out of the way from the fight. Kagome saw Shunsui, Ukitake, and Nanao run away to go somewhere else to fight with Yamamoto who went after them. Soifon was taken down by Yoruichi leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone with no one to fight.

"Hey, Kagome, where is Mikiyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought about it then shrugged not knowing, and Inuyasha growled.

"Who knows what she is getting into?" Kagome asked. "Want to go to the others?"

Inuyasha shrugged then started heading where the others waited on the edge of the hill.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo growled when she still couldn't find Gin and Momo anywhere when she smelt blood. She ran in that direction stopping when she saw Toshiro heading towards the blood in front of her. She ran behind him away from where he might see her just following him. She ran in all eyes turning to look at her when she did then she smelt more blood. She dashed forward going in behind Aizen and Gin seeing Momo on the ground. Toshiro came in as well his eyes wide then they narrowed as he clinched his fist.

"Momo." He said then turned glaring at Aizen. "Why did you do this?"

Aizen just smiled as Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto glaring at Aizen as Mikiyo checked for Momo's pulse. She felt one, but it was very faint meaning Momo needed medical treatment ASAP.

"Bankai!" Toshiro said.

Mikiyo gasped as the small room was destroyed turning to eyes around her. She turned seeing Toshiro's Bankai and she smiled before turning back to Momo. She heard blood gush and smelled it turning to see Toshiro was cut down by Aizen.

"Toshiro!" Mikiyo said then stood.

Mikiyo cracked her fingers as they started glowing her eyes watching Aizen.

"Oh it seems momma is mad, Captain Aizen." Gin said.

Mikiyo's sixth sense told her not move in, but she was blinded by anger. She attacked gasping when she was nearly cut in half falling to her knees holding the wound.

"Aizen." Unohana said.

They started talking Mikiyo not able to hear a thing her ears ringing as she turned her eyes to Toshiro. She crawled over to him looking into his eyes seeing some life left.

"Princess Mikiyo?" Unohana asked kneeling next to Mikiyo.

Mikiyo looked at Unohana able to hear again before she stood on her own two feet.

"You are the captain of the fourth who specializes in healing, correct?" Mikiyo asked. "Then please save my son I'm going on to catch Aizen I know where he is going."

Mikiyo left leaving a trail of blood behind her as she headed back to the execution grounds.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo landed on the hill looking around knowing this was where he was going to appear. She heard a gasp turning to see Renji and Rukia with Aizen, Gin and Tousen. She reached for her fang when she remembered she gave it to Yoruichi.

"Attention all Taichos, Fukutaichos, seated officers, and Ryouka." Isane said. "The news I pass on is awful, but true listen carefully because this message will not be repeated."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"No, not Aizen." Ukitake said.

Shunsui and Yamamoto looked towards the hill feeling the familiar pressure.

"You heard the lady, what do we do old man?" Shunsui asked.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Do you think it's a trap?" Ichigo asked.

"No, don't you feel the spiritual pressure that appeared on the hill again?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo felt as the others did feeling the familiar spiritual pressure of hers up there.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"She was right." Byakuya said.

He headed back towards the hill as fast as he could before something bad happened.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Ah Princess Mikiyo, you seem to still be moving." Aizen said smiling.

Mikiyo growled as she took a step forward as Renji jumped back behind her with Rukia.

"Renji put Rukia down." Aizen said.

Renji shook his head as Rukia looked from his face to Mikiyo's as Mikiyo looked at her three opponents. Gin attacked her with his zanpakuto, and she had to fight with him as Aizen dealt with Renji. She fought hard with Gin taking the cuts to her arm and hands since she had no sword to block with. She kicked him away feeling dizzy, and she could feel Naraku trying to get inside her head. Therefore, she clutched her head as Gin stabbed her with his zanpakuto making her drop to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called.

Mikiyo hadn't even noticed when Ichigo had appeared as she turned to see Ichigo coming up with a plan to defeat.

"No, you idiots." Mikiyo said.

Naraku laughed in the back of her head causing her to hold her head in pain.

"Now!" Ichigo called.

Renji attacked then Ichigo took the opportunity to attack Aizen only to be nearly cut in half. Aizen then cut down Renji before he grabbed Rukia pulling her along. Mikiyo tried to move, but she couldn't and Naraku was getting closer to her mind. Mikiyo clutched her head when her brother and Kagome landed next to her. She lashed out the change already happening and Inuyasha had to hold her down. She growled and thrashed Ichigo looking over at her eyes wide.

"Mikiyo, fight him, or do you want to kill more of your friends?" Inuyasha asked.

Mikiyo stopped trashing as she fought with Naraku inside her head as Aizen went on about his plan. He held Rukia up in the air with on hand the other was covered in something. He then seemed to stab Rukia in the chest pulling out a small orb smiling.

"I thought it would be bigger." He said. "I finally have the Hougyoku, Gin, kill her."

Aizen held out Rukia and the others eyes went round, and Kagome was about to run forward when someone else saved Rukia.

"Byakuya." Mikiyo said looking up. "Let go I'm fine." She added to Inuyasha.

He nodded letting go as Mikiyo stood wobbly on her feet when one of the captains appeared attacking Aizen.

"Sajin." Aizen said smiling.

Sajin growled then looked at Tousen with betrayal and anger before Sajin took another swing.

"Hadou 90, Kuroitsugi." Aizen said.

A huge black box formed around Sajin then spears stabbed the box, and when the box disappeared, Sajin fell to the ground.

"Damn." Mikiyo said. "Inuyasha, keep Kagome out of this, and make sure if I do lose it to protect the others and do what has to be done."

Inuyasha nodded grabbing Kagome jumping back landing in front of the fallen Ichigo and the rest of his friends.

"What about Renji?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked seeing Renji, and he sighed setting Kagome down going to get Renji. Inuyasha brought Renji back setting him next to Ichigo as Inuyasha watched his sister.

"Princess Mikiyo I have to say I'm impressed you're still standing even with you being a demon those wounds are lethal." Aizen said.

Mikiyo spit in his direction causing Aizen to smile wider as he unsheathed his sword. Mikiyo lifted her right arm as it glowed red when Aizen jumped at her. All went still when a being with a clothed face appeared blocking Aizen's sword with his own weapon.

"Are you alright, milady?" An amused charming voice asked.

Mikiyo frowned as four more beings appeared all their faces clothed with different colored scarves.

"What are you doing here, Washino?" Mikiyo asked looking unhappy.

The man Washino pulled off his face covering a smile on his face his black eyes gleaming (his entire eye is black).

"Milady, we are your royal guard, we go where you go." He said smiling. "We have been with you the entire time, but we knew you wouldn't be happy if we interfered so we stayed out if it until know."

Mikiyo frowned even more then coughed out blood another one of the guard steadying her while another handed her a cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Gen, Kimi, I'm fine enough." Mikiyo said standing on her own.

Kimi and Gen pulled off their scarves one frowning while the other smiled brightly.

"So, you have a royal guard." Aizen said.

All turned to look at him the guard pulled out their weapons standing in front of their Princess. Mikiyo sighed sitting down knowing there was no point in arguing with them. Then suddenly the hill was covered in Shinigami Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all captured.

"You move and your head is coming off." Soifon said.

"Yes, I can see that." Aizen said.

With Aizen captured Gen turned back to Mikiyo kneeling down inspecting her wounds.

"Aizen, what is the meaning of this betrayal?" Yamamoto asked.

Mikiyo rolled her eyes and Gen smiled while Kimi kneeled down next to Mikiyo as well. Kimi's white snake eyes watched Aizen closely knowing he would escape.

"Why does it matter what the reason was he betrayed them?" Another guard asked. "He did it, and they should kill him now for it."

"Haruko, keep quiet." Washino ordered.

Aizen didn't say anything he just smiled when there was a rip in the sky. Gen was in front of Mikiyo ready to protect in seconds, but nothing attacked so Mikiyo pushed Gen away.

"Help me up." Mikiyo ordered.

Kimi helped her up the others parting a path letting Mikiyo walk forward leaning on Kimi for support. Three lights shot from the sky the Shinigami having to jump back looking up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iba asked pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Stop!" Yamamoto said.

All the Shinigami turned to look at him along with the Ryouka to listen to him.

"That light is a technique the hollows use to rescue their fellow hollows." Yamamoto explained. "In that light is another world that can not be reached by the outside world once Sousuke Aizen stepped inside he became untouchable."

Mikiyo frowned even more as Aizen looked down at them smiling like he usually did.

"Goodbye Shinigami and Ryouka Boy." Aizen said then vanished into the sky.

Mikiyo sighed then turned to her friends seeing they were more than likely fine.

"Milady!" Jaken called running over hugging Mikiyo's leg.

Mikiyo sighed again; she however didn't pushed Jaken away she was too tired to.

"Milady, we need to treat your wounds." Gen said her cat ears pinned backwards.

Mikiyo didn't listen she looked around as Squad 4 arrived going to help the injured. She looked over at Byakuya as he was worked on then she saw Renji was being loaded up, and Orihime was healing Ichigo. Mikiyo looked down at Jaken then sighed as she brought her leg back kicking the air sending Jaken into the air.

"Milady!" He called falling off the side of the hill.

The Shinigami and her friends watched as Jaken flew past them right above them before they went back to work.

"Stupid toad." Mikiyo said. "Kana, fetch him."

The one Kana bowed pulling off his scarf before he went after Jaken before the imp hit the ground.

"Excuse me, Miss Mikiyo, I have been assigned to heal your wounds." Hanatarou said timidly.

Mikiyo smiled placing her hand on his head and he looked up shocked and blushing.

"Well, then I know I'm in good hands then." Mikiyo said sitting down.

Hanatarou smiled kneeling down next to her as she laid back her guard sitting next to her Kana back with Jaken. The toad was shaking while clutching his two-headed staff, and Kana dropped him next to the others.

"Kana, what are you wearing?" Mikiyo asked seeing the bandana tied around his head that said bald and proud.

"When we were following you in the world of the living I saw it, and I bought it for him!" Gen said smiling brightly. "Isn't it cute?"

Kana was behind Gen head down in shame as Washino and Haruko tried not to laugh, Kimi smiling.

"Yes, it looks great on him." Mikiyo lied.

Hanatarou was smiling as well as Inuyasha and Kagome joined them to see how Mikiyo was doing.

"Mikiyo-Sama, Byakuya wishes to speak with you." A squad four member said.

Mikiyo nodded as Hanatarou helped her sit up her wounds only half healed. Washino and Kana knelt down helping Mikiyo get to a standing position. They let go of her bowing as she walked on her own two feet to get to Byakuya. Rukia smiled at her bowing before she stood going over to Ichigo as Orihime finished healing him. Mikiyo watched Rukia and Ichigo smiling as Ichigo hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Mikiyo?" Byakuya asked.

Mikiyo looked down at him as she sat down next to him Unohana taking over his healing.

"What do you want?" Mikiyo asked.

Byakuya sighed looking up at her as she looked to the side at no one in particular.

"Will you look at me at least?" He asked.

Mikiyo glanced at him, but didn't really look at him, and she didn't want to hear what he said.

"Ya know I don't care what you have to say." Mikiyo said then stood. "If it's an apology I don't need one, if it's you having some corny speech about how you love me then keep it to yourself." (Me: Poor Mikiyo, is afraid to love and be loved again? :'( Poor Mikiyo)

Mikiyo sighed then walked away her guard going to her side as the others worked on in silence.

"Mikiyo-Sama, you haven't been completely healed yet." Washino pointed out. "And what about your arm?"

Mikiyo shrugged not caring now she decided she should probably check on Toshiro see if he was okay.

"It's just an arm." Mikiyo said. "I don't need it."

Washino sighed pinching the bridge of his nose deciding not to bother with Mikiyo.

"Mikiyo-san!" Orihime called. "I can give you back your arm."

Mikiyo stopped looking at Orihime who already looked tired just healing Ichigo, and now she was offering to give Mikiyo her arm back.

"You tired, Orihime, Maybe tomorrow, rest now you've done well." Mikiyo said.

Orihime smiled nodding looking like she felt better then Mikiyo sighed turning away. Mikiyo walked a little more before she collapsed from blood lost, Haruko catching her before she hit the ground his scarf falling off. He stood straight holding Mikiyo in his arms, all the girl Shinigami swooning when they saw his face.

"Can't take you anywhere without you catching someone's attention." Gen said frowning arms crossed.

Haruko smiled more swooning, and Gen was ready to murder the next girl who even looked at her Haruko.

"Let's get Mikiyo-Sama some help then you can kill whoever you want." Washino said grabbing Gen's shirt pulling her along.

"Please let me heal her." Orihime said.

They stopped then looked at each other shrugging turning back to Orihime. Haruko gently laid Mikiyo down Orihime kneeling down calling out her little fairy friends. Gen clutched onto Haruko's arm glaring at any female who got to close to him.

"Gen, you are cutting off my circulation." Haruko said smiling again.

Gen blushed letting go wrapping her long cattail around her as she sat there knees to her chest. Male Shinigami stopped smiling when they saw that blush and Haruko was ready to kill.

"They both are so jealous over the other." Washino said.

"AM NOT!" Gen said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: The end to another chapter (: and I loved it. Two more chapters to go before the end of part one! It has been fun, and now Tousen close this bad boy!

Tousen: Thank-you for reading, and please join us again for the last two chapters.


	18. Chapter 18 After Shock

Me: As you all know this is chapter eighteen second to last chapter in our story part one! I know you're probably wondering how I can have this chapter an another when Rukia has been saved. Well you'll see I promise!

Ichigo: Oi, Stephanie-San, why are you wearing a raincoat?

Me: Because it's raining outside, and I was just outside making sure the kittens weren't drowning! It's coming down bad right now, and I had to help the kittens and the mommy cats and the daddy cat!

Uryuu: Only one male?

Me: Yep, my cat is the pimp of my brothers' cats =3 all five of them.

Orihime: Five mommas?

Me: Uh huh, and that means a lot of kittens to save there are fifteen of them. We are trying to find them a good home, but it seems nobody wants the poor kitty cats! Anyway Ukitake-Taicho please make the declaimer!

Ukitake: Stephanie-Chan, doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, but she doesn't own Mikiyo-San, Gen-San, Haruko-San, Kana-San, Kimi-San, and Washino-San and this story!

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Kagome, you need to go on ahead, and check on the others make sure they hold until Inuyasha and I get there." Mikiyo told Kagome as Kagome visited Mikiyo in Squad four. "I already spoke with the old man he said with your Shinigami powers you could make a gate and go ahead without us."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha sat in the window seal looking out at the Shinigami working below.

"They said our gate wouldn't be ready for seven days like with Urahara." Inuyasha said. "So, we need you to go ahead."

Kagome again nodded then sighed standing from her seat pulling her zanpakuto out of her sheath.

"No you can't make the gate, the old man has got you some escorts they are waiting outside."

Kagome nodded putting away her zanpakuto walking over to the window. Inuyasha moved letting her go out the window where her escorts waited on her.

"The sun is going down." Mikiyo said looking up.

Inuyasha didn't comment he just watched as the sun disappeared in the horizon. His dog ears were replaced with human ones, his hair turned jet black, his eyes brown, and his claws shrunk.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a full demon anymore?" Mikiyo asked.

"I'm sure." He replied.

Mikiyo nodded as she watched the moon rise with her brother in silence. She looked at her left arm happy she had it back, and it was thanks to Orihime.

"Brother, you don't have to stay here with me you can go be with the others." Mikiyo pointed out.

Inuyasha shook his head sitting at the foot of her bed not wanting to leave her.

"By the way where are your guard people?" Inuyasha asked.

Mikiyo blinked remembering that they were there with her in the first place.

"I don't know probably out causing trouble like always." Mikiyo said.

There was a knock on her door, and they both turned to see Unohana walking in.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho is awake if you want to see him now." She said.

Mikiyo nodded getting up Inuyasha next to her if she needed any help along the way. She walked into his room, and he looked over at her his eyes going wide.

"Mother?" He asked.

Mikiyo nodded looking at Inuyasha who left knowing she wanted to be alone with her son. Mikiyo walked over to the chair that was next to his bed sitting down.

"Hey, Toshiro, anything hurting?" Mikiyo asked.

Toshiro shook his head unsure what to say to his mother who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"That's good." Mikiyo said. "So you're a captain, that's my boy, your father would be so proud."

Toshiro nodded again still speechless, but it seemed Mikiyo was going to take care of the talking.

"Mother, please. . .please don't kill yourself after you deal with this Naraku guy." Toshiro said. "You promised me you would take your life once he was dead, but I am telling you now that you no longer have to keep that promise."

Mikiyo froze her heart stopping for a few seconds her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"You mean you want me to go unpunished for my sinful act?" Mikiyo asked head down.

Toshiro looked at her as her body shook in anger, and he reached over taking her hand. She gasped looking up at him as he smiled at her with his sad eyes.

"I think you have punished yourself enough for mine and father's death." Toshiro said. "I don't want you to kill yourself, and I know father wouldn't want you too either."

Mikiyo blinked her tears away smiling as she placed her other hand over his.

"When did you get so wise?" Mikiyo asked. "Last time I remembered you were a snot nosed brat with a temper."

Toshiro grew red in the face frowning, and Mikiyo hugged him around the neck making him stiffen.

"I love you I always will, Toshiro, I hope you know that." Mikiyo said her body shaking as she cried. "I am sorry so sorry I didn't protect you, and I'm sorry you went all this time without a mother and a father I know how it is to grow up without your parents. I promise not to kill myself, but I can't promise to be indestructible sooner or later I will be killed in battle." She said pulling away her tears gone.

Toshiro looked away his eyes narrowed as he nodded knowing he would have to except that.

"No use asking you to die of old age I suppose." Toshiro said.

Mikiyo smiled nodding as she pat his head like she used to when he was younger.

"That's right." Mikiyo said.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo called to her.

She turned looking down at him before she hopped down from the tree branch she was in.

"Are you feeling better, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded smiling at her and she smiled back before they fell into a silence.

"You know you scared me, Rukia." Ichigo said. "When Kon told me you were in trouble with Soul-Society, and it was so bad you wanted us to hide all I could think about was going to find you and protect you."

Rukia looked at him as they sat on the room to the mansion looking up at the sky.

"Why did you come to rescue me?" Rukia asked. "I destroyed your life, I twisted you life to where there was no chance of you having a normal life. I don't belong in your world, but you came to bring me back anyway, why?"

Ichigo looked down at her as she clutched the front of her robes shaking.

"Because you do belong in my world it felt wrong without you." Ichigo said. "Zangetsu, told me when you came into my life the rain stopped in my inner world, but when you left it started to rain again. It felt lonely without you, and it bothered me that everybody seemed to forget about you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's face seeing the truth in his eyes and she smiled.

"You did change my life, but it was a good change you gave me the power that aloud me to fight Grand Fisher, and to protect my family." Ichigo said smiling. "I'm grateful to you besides you saved my life twice, so I had to help you."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia seeing her smile then they both looked up at the sky.

"Okay, that explains you, but why did the others come?" Rukia asked.

"Because, Rukia-Chan, you're our friend!" Orihime said loudly.

Rukia and Ichigo jumped Rukia almost falling off the roof Ichigo not catching her. She thought she was going to hit the ground when she was caught by Uryuu.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Uryuu asked.

Rukia nodded a hand over her fast beating heart as Uryuu set her down on her own two feet.

"Uryuu, you're a hero!" Orihime said. "Rukia, you should give him a kiss of gratitude!"

Rukia and Uryuu turned blood red both choking on air as Ichigo laughed at them. Chad smiled leaning against the wall behind the others as Inuyasha appeared.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha-Kun, what happened to your hair?" Orihime asked. "And yours eyes and you ears?"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down leaning against one of the pillars holding up the roof.

"Every new moon I turn completely human." Inuyasha said. "All half demons have one night that they change into a human it just comes with being what we are."

The others looked at him then Orihime reached forward patting his head. She then jumped him looking for his ears, and the others laughed as Inuyasha got her off him.

"I won't have the ears back until the sun rises tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

Orihime pouted at that as Inuyasha scoffed then turned his head sighing.

"Oi, Mutt-Face, where is our Mikiyo-Sama?" Washino demanded landing next to Inuyasha pinning him to the walk. "We went to her room, and she was gone, and you were with her last."

Inuyasha glared at Washino as Gen, Kimi, Kana, and Haruko landed next to him.

"Washino, chill out that's Mikiyo-Sama's brother ya know." Haruko said.

Washino turned his head glaring at his third in command as Haruko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care who he is even if he was Sesshomaru, if he did something to Mikiyo-Sama then I'll rip him to shreds." Washino said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes scoffing making Washino look back at him ready to kill.

"I didn't do squat, and she is not to be bothered she is with Toshiro." Inuyasha said.

Washino's eyes grew wide then he dropped Inuyasha turning around to look at his group.

"We will leave Mikiyo-Sama alone, and let her speak alone with Master Toshiro." Washino said. "Until then we wait for her to need us like we always have done."

"Yes, commander." They said in unison.

Washino walked out to the middle of the open area before he vanished the others following.

"Stupid Washino he is always bothering me about his Mikiyo-Sama." Inuyasha said. "He worries to much about her, she can take care of herself."

Orihime knelt down beside him helping him sit up, and then Orihime seemed to remember something.

"Where is Kagome-Chan?" Orihime asked.

"She left to go help our friends fight against Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Mikiyo and I can't go back yet, but she can so she did they need all the help they can get especially since Naraku has the Shikon no Tama. Don't ask me to explain because I won't, you guys will just want to help, and that means you'll get in the way."

Orihime blinked a few times as Inuyasha stood then her eyes showed her sadness.

"Thank-you, Inuyasha." Orihime said.

The others were unsure why she was thanking him after he just insulted them.

"You may sound mean, but you are only doing this to protect us because Naraku is to strong for us to handle." Orihime said. "But promise all of us you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

Inuyasha didn't look at her he continued to stare at the moonless sky the others waiting for his answer.

"I am not promising a damn thing." Inuyasha said turning to look at her. "I might die in the fight then while I'm in hell I'll have to feel guilty for eternity for breaking that stupid promise."

Orihime quiet for a few seconds, but soon smiled laughing the others smiling too.

"Tch." Inuyasha said turning away again. "Whatever."

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo was walking around the Seireitei on their second to last day there itching to go. The others were off doing other things like saying goodbye to their new friends, and Inuyasha was off somewhere sulking. Her guard was at her side heads down scarves on two on each side and one behind. The captain of her guard Washino was on her right side her Vice-captain Kana on her left. Then there was her third Haruko on her back right and Kimi the fourth back left, and Gen brought up the back.

"Are you gonna keep following me?" Mikiyo asked turning her head looking past Gen.

Renji came out of his hiding place bowing in apology before he looked back up.

"Mikiyo-Sama, I was wondering if before you left you could train with me one more time." Renji said. "I learned a lot in those few hours of training, and I want to learn more from you, please." He added getting down on his knees bowing.

Mikiyo blinked a few times then started walking towards him, him waiting for an answer.

"Sure, sounds like fun I liked training with you." Mikiyo asked.

Renji looked up then smiled jumping up looking really happy making Mikiyo smile. Her guards were all shocked eyes wide to see that large smile on her face.

"Thank-you, Mikiyo-Sama." Renji said.

Mikiyo frowned suddenly a anime tick on her forehead then she punched Renji in the face.

"Let's get this straight before I train with you, it's not Mikiyo-Sama, it's just Mikiyo." Mikiyo said.

Renji nodded holding his nose as Gen laughed covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now come on if you want to train." Mikiyo said. "Show me the best place to train."

Renji nodded then showed Mikiyo to the squad six training grounds to train.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Inuyasha was walking around hands behind his hand his demon powers back. The night of the new moon was torture everybody seemed to want to fight with him. Ikkaku and Zaraki really did try to fight him a few times saying something like they want to fight the strongest of the strong. Inuyasha had told them to buzz of and fight with Mikiyo if they wanted the strongest. They said they couldn't find her, and that they would settle with him. Inuyasha had told them at the moment he had no power that he was week until the sun came back up the next morning. They left after that upset, but more people came to bug him after that.

Inuyasha growled scratching the back of his head when a sword was swung at him. He dodged jumping up on the top of the wall next to him glaring at Ikkaku.

"What the hell do you want, baldy?" Inuyasha asked.

Ikkaku popped a blood vessel then swung at Inuyasha again, and Inuyasha dodged again.

"Buzz off I don't want to fight with you." Inuyasha said. "You'll just be a waist of my time now I'm going to leave you here."

Inuyasha left leaving Ikkaku there fuming about being called bald by Inuyasha.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Renji panted as he was already forced to use Bankai on Mikiyo who wasn't even fought back. She has been dodging this entire time tiring him out waiting for her chance for an easy kill.

"Renji, you fell right into my trap, and I know you know you did." Mikiyo said. "When you notice your opponent is drawing the fight out, and tiring you out then you force them to fight back not let them get away with their plan."

Renji nodded then ran at Mikiyo making her smile a small smile when Renji was tripped by Soifon.

"Out of the way, Abarai, Mikiyo is mine to fight." Soifon said.

Mikiyo sighed rubbing the back of her head before she snapped her fingers. Washino stepped forward then attacked Soifon taking her away from Renji and Mikiyo.

"Oi Renji, you alright?" Mikiyo asked helping him up.

Renji nodded rubbing the bump on his head, and Mikiyo laughed patting his head.

"You'll be alright." She said.

Renji smiled then nodded when a squad four member landed in the training grounds.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-Taicho is awake." The girl said. "You wanted us to tell, sir, when he woke."

Renji nodded then looked at Mikiyo who nodded for him to go on and see Byakuya.

"Mikiyo-Sensei, you know he is waiting for you." Renji said.

Mikiyo turned away from him, and he waited watching her as her guard waited for her decision.

"Maybe later." She said then she paused turning to look at him. "And what did you call me?"

Renji backed away cowering behind the squad four member girl who was shaking.

"Nothing, Mikiyo." Renji said.

Mikiyo smiled shaking her head, and Renji crawled out from behind the shinigami girl.

"I'll let you get away with the Sensei, but nothing more." Mikiyo said.

Renji nodded smiling then said goodbye going with the shinigami girl to squad four. Washino came back smiling, and Mikiyo guessed he was able to keep Soifon at bay.

"She taken care of?" Mikiyo asked.

Washino smiled wider nodding making Mikiyo smile some too when they decided to walk around some more.

"Mikiyo-Sama, not that is my place, but I think you should go see Byakuya-Dono." Kimi said stepping up. "It would probably be best if you talk to him before you leave."

Mikiyo looked at Kimi and the others backed away not wanting to end up in the crossfire. Mikiyo walked forward, and Kimi closed her eyes head-high ready to be punished.

"Maybe you're right." Mikiyo said walking past Kimi.

Kimi opened her eyes turning to see Mikiyo away from all of them, and Gen was about to follow when Haruko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruko?" Gen asked.

Haruko took off his scarf smiling at her, and she nodded understanding him.

"She needs time to think alone." Washino said. "Let's go get something to eat I'm starving." He added as his stomach growled.

Gen laughed along with Kana as Kimi and Haruko smiled nodding all heading to find somewhere to find a bite to eat.

}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-}-^-^-^-

Ichigo was running around with Orihime trying to find Rukia with no such luck. Ichigo decided to ask Renji and he sensed Renji at squad four with Byakuya. Ichigo ran up hopping up to the open window taking in a lung full of air.

"RENJI!" Ichigo called. "Have you seen Rukia?"

Renji got in Ichigo's face as Byakuya sat back watching the two argue with each other.

"Did you lose Rukia, Ichigo?" Renji asked outraged.

Ichigo and him fought more until Orihime appeared next to them stopping them.

"Bye Byakuya, Renji!" Ichigo said something coming to him.

Orihime followed leaving Renji and Byakuya alone in silence with Byakuya looking troubled.

"What's wrong, Taicho?" Renji asked.

"Nothing, it just bothers me that he keeps using my name it's rude." Byakuya said.

Somebody laughed at that, and both men turned to see Mikiyo standing there smiling.

"It's your name, so, what's so rude about calling you by you name?" Mikiyo asked.

Renji bowed then left closing the door behind him deciding he would go and try to find Rukia.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you up on the hill." Mikiyo said looking at the wall.

Byakuya looked at her eyes wide that she apologized, but he quickly composed himself.

"I don't need an apology." He said.

Mikiyo looked back at him then smiled then laughed again sitting in the chair next to him.

"You are so childish, Byakuya, just look at that pout." Mikiyo said. "Only children throw people's words back at them at least that's what papa always told me." (Notice her slight personality change?)

Byakuya glared at her as she smiled like she used to when they were younger.

"By the way, Byakuya, thank-you." Mikiyo said growing serious. "I know you are the one who sent Toshiro to Soul-Society before the demons of hell could take his soul I saw you that day."

Byakuya looked out the window not meeting her gaze and she smiled again.

"That was in the past it doesn't matter now." Byakuya said.

Mikiyo sighed plopping down in his bed next to him making his jump slightly. (Mikiyo makes Byakuya jumpy =3 lol)

"It will always matter to me thanks to you my son doesn't have to see hell and feel the pain of the fire." Mikiyo said. "It is one horrible place to witness."

Byakuya looked at her as her hands clenched into fits, and he reached over covering her small fists in one of his hands. She gasped looking at him her gold eyes meeting his ebony ones.

"No, apologies, remember?" Mikiyo asked when he opened his mouth to speak.

He stopped his lips twitched upward, but he kept the smile off his face in perfect Kuchiki manner.

"Of course." He said.

Mikiyo smiled again then leaned forward pecking his cheek then leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled turning his head towards her his lips grazing the top of her head.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Rukia was walking to the Shiba Clan family home her head high knowing it was about time she did this. She heard Ganju yelling from around back, and she went that way seeing his sister stomping on his back. She stopped turning to look at Rukia and eyebrow raised when Ganju hopped up smiling.

"Rukia!" He said smiling. "Sis, this is Rukia the girl everybody went to save."

Rukia looked at the older woman who was frowning at Rukia hatred in her eyes.

"I know who she is." Kkkaku said.

Rukia wanted to flinch away from her glare, but Rukia stood her ground.

"I'm sorry!" Rukia said bowing. "I am truly sorry, I am sorry I didn't come here earlier to apologize, but I was scared and I wanted to run away from it all."

Rukia didn't look up from bowing for a few seconds, but when she got no reply she looked up. She was hit suddenly holding her bleeding nose Kkkaku frowning at her.

"I know what happened to my brother, and you saved him." Kkkaku said. "I told myself a long time ago if I heard you apologize that I would forgive you."

Rukia looked down tears in her eyes as Ganju watched speechless to say anything.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said again.

Kkkaku hit Rukia again on the head hard surprising Rukia as she looked at Kkkaku.

"Stop saying your sorry." Kkkaku said.

"I -" Rukia stopped saying sorry when Kkkaku gave her a mean look. "Um thank-you."

Kkkaku smiled patting her head turning back to punish Ganju some more.

"I thought I would find you here Rukia." Ichigo said.

Rukia turned to look at him surprised to see him and Orihime with him too.

"Come on we leave tomorrow, and we need to rest." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him then away wondering how he was going to tell him this.

"Ichigo, I have decided to stay here in soul-society." Rukia said.

Ichigo blinked a few times then smiled throwing Rukia of guard she suspected him to be angry.

"Good." He said. "You are staying because you want to, and that's fine with me."

Rukia smiled back when Kkkaku got into Ichigo's face making him back up.

"Hey Ichigo, why don't you guys join us for dinner." Kkkaku asked.

"Thanks, but um." Ichigo stopped when Kkkaku gave him the look. "I would love to."

Kkkaku smiled then nodded putting an arm around Rukia's showing her inside.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

It was the next say the group gathering to be sent home, and Mikiyo and Inuyasha were ready to go. They had no idea how the others were doing, and the longer they were stuck there the longer they couldn't help.

"They all for what you have done." Ukitake said walking up.

Mikiyo nodded to him then he guard and Jaken walked over to her standing behind her.

"Ichigo, when we go through Inuyasha, my guards, and I will be going straight back to the feudal era we will not wait for you guys, got it?" Mikiyo asked.

Ichigo nodded understanding Mikiyo smiled at him then she bent down picking up Jaken. She handed him to Gen for her to carry as they got ready to open the gate. Mikiyo turned waving goodbye to Toshiro, who smiled at her waving back. The gate was opened then Mikiyo and her group ran in first Ichigo and the others going in after. They ran quickly that stupid cleaner back, but Mikiyo didn't spare it a glance. She saw a light picking up her pace stopping making sure her group got out before she followed. They didn't turn to look to see what happened to their human friends they kept running.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo jumped into the well Inuyasha right behind her both of them coming out of the well to see nothing wrong. She smelled using her senses then she caught a big whiff of Naraku. She turned her head seeing a huge dark ball of miasma heading towards the village.

"Come on we need to hurry before he reaches the village." Mikiyo said running in that direction.

When they arrived the others were still fighting all looking worn out and ready to keel over.

"Dammit." Mikiyo said. "NARAKU!"

Naraku turned and smiled at her as she pulled out her fang ready to attack him. Inuyasha had out his fang and her guard were ready to attack too on her order.

"Mikiyo, I'm glad your back." Naraku hissed.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: I'm going to end it here cause it's a cliff hanger and I like cliffhangers.

Inuyasha: This is more like it back to fighting Naraku, and this time we're going to kill him.

Mikiyo: Just don't get too cocky, Inuyasha, or you'll slack off.

Inuyasha: Whatever, we got this.

Me: If you say so, anyway old man Yama please close the chapter.

Yamamoto: Thank-you for reading this magnificent chapter, and join us for the dramatic conclusion of the last chapter in part one of My Bleach Story.


	19. Chapter 19 The End

Me: The very last chapter to this story, but don't worry kiddies there with be more to come. Here the Inuyasha Team/Group will go against Naraku in a battle to the death. Let's see how they manage, and let's see if anyone dies *smiles*

Inuyasha: You are one scary person smiling about death.

Me: *blinks innocently* What do you mean?

Inuyasha: Never mind.

Me: Anyway, let's get this started so I can finish it. Kagome, please make the declaimer!

Kagome: Stephanie-San, doesn't own Bleach or Inuyasha, but she does own her OCs Mikiyo, Washino, Kana, Haruko, Kimi, Gen, and Rya! Please enjoy this last chapter.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Mikiyo jumped into the well Inuyasha right behind her both of them coming out of the well to see nothing wrong. She smelled using her senses then she caught a big whiff of Naraku. She turned her head seeing a huge dark ball of miasma heading towards the village.

"Come on we need to hurry before he reaches the village." Mikiyo said running in that direction.

When they arrived, the others were still fighting all looking worn out and ready to keel over.

"Dammit." Mikiyo said. "NARAKU!"

Naraku turned and smiled at her, as she pulled out her fang ready to attack him. Inuyasha had out his fang and her guards were ready to attack too on her order.

"Mikiyo, I'm glad your back." Naraku hissed.

Mikiyo growled her fang glowing an eerie green color, and Naraku smiled. Mikiyo's friends gathered around her and she noticed mot of them were ready to die.

"You just stay out of my way." Mikiyo said to them.

Mikiyo jumped at Naraku going for his head, but he had a barrier around him. She narrowed her eyes looking at Inuyasha who nodded his Tetsusaiga turning red. He attacked trying to break the barrier, but it didn't even work either.

"Damn." Inuyasha said.

Mikiyo looked at Naraku thinking of the best way to get to him, but she didn't see what to do.

"Mikiyo-Sama, what are you thinking?" Washino asked standing next to her.

She didn't answer she looked at her friends again seeing Sango was passed out, Miroku having to lean on a rock for support, and Kagome who hasn't been there as long as the others was all torn up. Kouga was there too, and he looked pissed off as he glared at Naraku, and she noticed Ginta and Hakkaku weren't with him.

"We need to find a way past the barrier." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru joined them. "What do you suggest?"

Sesshomaru was even unsure what their next move was, and he was getting worried about Kagome.

"Washino you and the others stay around Kagome, Sango, and Miroku make sure nothing happens to them." Mikiyo said. "And no matter what you do not leave them unless I give an order."

Washino nodded rapping out orders to his team who got in position to guard. Mikiyo attacked Naraku again hitting the barrier sending her flying backwards into some trees. Inuyasha helped her up as Sesshomaru made the next move not making so much as a scratch. Naraku laughed then attacked hitting them sending them flying Mikiyo hitting her spider scar. When she did, she noticed Naraku doubled over in pain giving her a plan.

"Where are his other little pests?" Mikiyo asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and that's all she needed to know they were dead.

"That means I'm the only one left." Mikiyo said. "Meaning if I die his heart goes, and he dies."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Mikiyo, Inuyasha his eyes wide, but Sesshomaru was calm understanding.

"Mikiyo, you can't do that you promised Toshiro you wouldn't kill yourself." Inuyasha said.

Mikiyo knew what she promised her son, but Naraku had to be killed no matter what.

"I won't kill myself one of you is going to." Mikiyo said turning to look at them. "I can't reach the scar so one of you has to do it, and do it fast!"

Inuyasha backed away he couldn't bring himself to end his sisters life, and Sesshomaru was even looking unhappy.

"If you don't do it everybody will die!" Mikiyo snapped. "Kagome, you do it shoot me with one of you arrows!"

Kagome flinched at the thought, but she knew it had to be done to save the others. Kagome aimed her bow Sesshomaru holding back Inuyasha from interfering with it.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said then let go of her arrow.

Mikiyo smiled at Kagome then she started falling as the arrow hit her scar. Naraku let out an ear-piercing cry his miasma dissolving as he started dying with Mikiyo.

"Mikiyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Mikiyo landed on the ground face up seeing as the sky cleared the sun shining. She smiled at the sight as her friends besides Kagome ran to her Inuyasha pulling her into his lap.

"Mikiyo." He said looking at her peaceful face.

She felt her body grow warm her body light almost like it was floating, and she could see her brother's face.

"What's with the sad face, Inuyasha?" Mikiyo asked.

Kagome looked over at the group as she held the Shikon in her clenched hand. She wished she could save Mikiyo, but she knew Mikiyo didn't want that.

"I want everybody to be happy." Kagome said. "Please let them be happy I don't want anything just please make them happy." She begged the jewel.

_Their wishes shall be granted and yours shall be granted too young Miko_

Kagome smiled hearing the voice of Midori coming from the jewel then Kagome looked at Mikiyo. Kagome walked over kneeling down next to her Mikiyo who reached out to her. Kagome took Mikiyo's hand tears in her eyes knowing she was losing someone who was like her sister.

"Thank-you these idiots wouldn't have done it." Mikiyo said smiling.

Kagome found herself smiling a small laugh passing her lips as the tears fell.

"Sesshomaru, you better take good care of her, ya hear me?" Mikiyo asked.

Sesshomaru knelt down placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder nodding to his sister.

"Inuyasha I want you to have my fang." Mikiyo said holding it out to him.

Inuyasha looked at the fang as it gleamed in the sun taking looking at his sister.

"I'll take good care of it." He promised.

Mikiyo nodded smiling and then she just looked up at the sky as birds flew overhead. Kagome held onto Mikiyo's hand, but she knew Mikiyo was dead when Mikiyo's hand slipped from hers. Kagome started sobbing as she turned her head burying it into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru held her as she cried as Inuyasha tried to hold back his own. Miroku held Sango to his as she cried Kirara next to them head down. Shippo, Rin, and Ah Un entered the clearing stopping when they shall Mikiyo's dead body. Rin and Shippo cried Kagome going over to them holding them to her as Sesshomaru joined them. Kouga couldn't believe Mikiyo was dead she always seemed like the kind of person who would live forever, and in respect he bow to her.

Washino turned away hitting a tree knocking it over before he dropped to his knees. Gen held onto Haruko crying her eyes out as Kimi turned away not looking at Mikiyo. Kana stared right at Mikiyo's dead body then lifted his blade to his throat.

"We follow her everywhere." He said.

His friends looked at him eyes wide then they nodded eyes narrowing as they grabbed their blades.

"Mikiyo-Sama, we follow you wherever you go even into the after life." Washino said.

The other nodded then they killed themselves Kagome gasping when they did. The wind blew blowing Mikiyo's hair in the breeze her sent being carried away the smell of death taking its place.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Toshiro was back in his office looking at the book about Mikiyo he had left there. He picked it up flipping through the pages stopping when he noticed the handwriting had changed. The date was today, but back in the feudal era and his uncle Sesshomaru had wrote it.

_Princess Mikiyo died today giving her life to defeat the half-demon Naraku. _

That's all what was written, and each word felt like a new would to Toshiro's heart. He dropped the book then dropped to his knees tears running down his face.

(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)(=+_+=)

Me: I feel kind depressed now. =_=

Inuyasha: I wonder why.

Me: Well, Sesshomaru close the chapter.

Sesshomaru: This was the last Chapter to part one.

Me: Yeah, and part two with come out soon 'My Bleach Story 2'. . . .I need to think of better names.


End file.
